For the Good of a Kingdom
by silent figure
Summary: The future the Sailor Senshi had always thought would come to pass, has turned out far off course. Endymion rules from Elysian with no knowledge of his child's existence with his resurrected Shitennou. Serenity lives with her Senshi on the Moon. Old prejudices have resurfaced. Now Nemesis aims to attack. After 5 years they must face one another again for the good of their kingdoms.
1. Prologue

**Title: For the Good of a Kingdom**

**Chapter: Prologue **

**Author: Silent Figure**

**Disclaimer: I in no way own any of the characters or worlds that are portrayed in this fanfiction.**

**Author's Note: So I know it has been a very long time since last I posted. Believe it or not I have kept up on the writing. Unfortunately I have started some new stories, which has slowed work on some of the old ones. This one I just couldn't wait any longer to post. I really do hope you all enjoy it. I am completely revamping Revenge is Sweet and am part way through with that, I've decided to change some of the story line a bit. Not too major. Anyway let me know what you think of this new one. **

_Cerulean blue eyes watched the rise and fall of the tide with admiration and an almost childish awe. They traced the recurring movement of the waves drawing the sand in and out, in and out, mesmerized by the fluidity of the natural and constant motions of the ocean. Just watching the waves was almost as comforting as listening to the soft rush they made as they crashed against the shore. "What are you thinking about", questioned a deep sultry voice._

_ Blinking cerulean blue met midnight blue. "I'm thinking about how the ocean is constant", replied the cerulean blue eyed blonde haired woman._

_ "And what else", the man, whose lap the young woman rested her head upon, asked with a knowing smile. It was not uncommon for him to notice when she was withholding some of her thoughts._

_ "And how I hope we are as constant as it is", she replied impishly revealing what she had been at first a little embarrassed to admit and had considered keeping to herself. But he was never fooled by her short and simple answers and could always tell when there was more that went unsaid. And truthfully she never regretted revealing those slightly embarrassing and cliché thoughts. He never judged her and often thought her foolish for being embarrassed for saying such things. Sitting up she faced him, her eyes taking in his handsome face. Black hair fell messily into midnight blue eyes that gazed back into her own. His face reminded her of the fairy tale princes her mother had told her about in the days when her mother had still read bed time stories to her. In truth he was more than she could ever have hoped for. _

_ They looked at one another briefly before he leaned in and kissed her chastely. "Do you think we'll be together forever Darien", she asked biting her lip, smiling as she did so for her joy could not be contained on a bright, beautiful day such as this._

_ "Well I don't know Serena, that all depends on if you can forgive me", Darien replied with a mischievous gleam in his eye though he kept a straight face._

_ Serena rose an eyebrow in suspicion for she knew that look, "Forgive you for what?" _

_ "For this", he replied with a huge grin as he picked her up and carried her into the water, her body light and easy to run with while carrying._

_ She let out a shriek of surprise as he dumped her, full body, in the ocean. She came up spluttering water out of her mouth before launching herself at him, thus forcing him to fall into the water, soaking them both entirely despite the fact that they were both fully clothed. When he came back up grinning she knew she was in for an all out war, which did come, and in the form of some rather intense splashing. The splash war went on for several minutes until they were left breathless and panting from all the laughing and swimming. Grudgingly they called a truce claiming that the war would be continued another day. It didn't take Darien long after the truce was called for him to reach out for her and pull her to him, bringing her body flush against his. It wasn't just the cool air settling around their drenched forms that made him crave for her warmth. It was something internal that he had never been able to fully comprehend nor did he care to. It was as if his body could not bear to be separated from hers for too long. "So do you forgive me", he whispered in that deep sultry tone that sent shivers up her spine, which was in no way related to the fact that they were drenched in the cooling evening air. His lips lightly grazed her cheek and made for a trail to her lips. But once they arrived at her lips, his parted with her skin and hovered just above them._

_ "I think I can manage that, but only if we're together forever", she replied with an eager grin as she wrapped her arms around his neck._

_ "Then my love you have a deal", he agreed wiping a stray strand of wet blonde hair away from her face before he closed the distance between their lips for another kiss only this kiss would neither involve a mere grazing of the lips or be chaste. This kiss was filled with joyous passion and a deeper love than either had been prepared for at such a ripe young age. _

…

The blinding light is what tore her from the dream realm. Her eyelids fluttered open to reveal her confused cerulean blue eyes. They blinked a few times before a groan elicited from her lips and she rolled over in her bed. "What time is it", she questioned groggily as she sat up slowly, her eyelids lowered to help her further adjust to the slightly unbearable bright light of dawn illuminating her formally dark room.

"It is time for your morning bath my lady. You requested I wake you early so that you may be fully prepared for the planetary meeting", a woman's voice replied. Serenity quickly realized it was her maid, Annette, and that the world she had just been in was one of the distant past, a world where she had not been a Queen and her name had merely been Serena. A world that seemed long forgotten to those around her.

"Thank you Annette. Is it drawn", Serenity questioned running a hand through her mussed hair before untangling herself from her sheets and scooting to the edge of her king sized four-poster canopy bed.

"It is my lady", Annette said with a curtsey before leaving her Queen to herself so that she could bathe in privacy.

Serenity proceeded about herself by slipping off the edge of the bed and removing herself of her nightgown and slipping into the warm tub that had been waiting for her in the adjoined bathroom. For a good ten minutes she allowed herself to relax away some of the stress that the dream had brought upon her and simply rest in the tub before she set about to clean herself and begin her preparations for the day. After her bath and once she was robed she called for her maid to help her with her hair. As Serenity sat down at her vanity she watched as her maid proceeded brushing the flaxen tresses, which had once been a beautiful golden blonde. As Serenity looked into the mirror seated on her vanity she couldn't help but stare at the face that had somehow over the years had become practically foreign to her. There were so many differences between the girl she had been in that dream and the woman she was now. Her hair had turned to the silver blonde she had had in her previous life, the hair of her Queen mother, not her Earthen mother of this life. Her eyes, though still cerulean blue, had become unnaturally intense in their color. And in them she found none of the emotions she had expressed as a young woman. She did not see the innocence she had had that day on the beach so long ago. She was often told by those who surrounded her that she had matured into someone far more beautiful than the girl she had been before. Some wrote that her beauty had become so untouchable and that the child she had been had not turned into a woman, but rather a goddess. She was no longer described in the same way Serena had been. People saw her only as Serenity for it was Serenity who had, had the flaxen tresses and intense cerulean eyes. It was Serenity who practically breathed grace and had been described as a goddess. After surveying her face she finally met with her own eyes once more and studied what lay in them instead of how they looked and found that they seemed so lifeless, so cold and so different in comparison to Serena's. "What would you like your hair to be like today, my lady", Annette questioned forcing Serenity to turn her scrutinous attention away from the mirror.

Serenity's gaze quickly drew away from her reflection to look at her maid's through the mirror. The blue-eyed brunette smiled gently as she waited patiently for her answer. "A braid will do for today I think", Serenity replied thankful that, though her hair was rather long, it was not as long as it had once been. Instead it fell a few inches just below her hips, something she had decided to do after her move. A change was always needed with a new start, and her iconic hairstyle had, to her, become outdated. Besides that hairstyle was something both Serenity and Serena had shared. She had to make a break from the Serenity of the past somehow, something had to be different in her appearance to make her feel separated from the young woman that had lived ions ago even if it meant giving up something that was so characteristically Serena. Serenity closed her eyes and let herself change the subject of her thoughts and rather focus on the relaxing feeling of her personal maid running her fingers through Serenity's hair as the maid was weaving her tresses into a complex and tight braid.

Once Annette had finished she set about to pick a dress for her mistress already knowing the morning routine down pat. After a few had been displayed for her, Serenity finally settled on a white low cut halter dress with beautiful pink diamond studded straps that criss crossed showing off a daringly open back, the waist too was pink diamond studded and then the short train left upon it a look that would drive any man senseless. "Your accessories my lady", questioned Annette as she walked over to the chest of jewels that rested in Serenity's walk in closet.

"The usual necklace please and the pink diamond tear drop earrings", Serenity replied looking herself over in the mirror, she looked as though she were ready for a ball though she was merely going to a meeting and holding a feast in the honor of her guests.

Annette walked back over to her after retrieving the asked for items and once Serenity had moved her braid out of the way Annette slipped the lovely necklace over Serenity's neck and clipped it for her before handing the Queen her earrings. Once it was all on, Serenity walked over to the full-length mirror and looked herself over. "You look like a goddess my lady", Annette said proud of her handy work before bowing and taking leave of Serenity who remained rooted in her position in the mirror silently searching for something other than the goddess Annette had just described her as.

As Serenity glanced herself over a hand strayed to her most prized necklace that she wore everyday. It was three strings of diamonds, lightly studded and three pink diamonds connected each line in the middle of their arch, a gift from him that had been given to her on her honeymoon seven years ago. She sighed and mentally slapped herself for thinking of the past; it never did her any good. Having had enough of such dreary and depressing thoughts she walked out of her rooms and down the corridor before coming upon a set of double doors that she knocked on lightly. One of the doors opened to reveal another of the palace staff who let Serenity in and gestured for the Queen to keep quiet. She nodded and entered into her favorite place in the entire palace, a pink room filled with childish toys. There, across the room, in bed lay the only thing that brought life and love into the Queen's eyes. Sitting down beside the small bed her gaze drifted over the sleeping four year old girl's face. She watched with awe as the little girl's chest rose and fell peacefully and she could not help but move a stray pink strand of hair away from the child's face, a face that reminded her so much of her own at the child's age. That gesture caused the child's eyes to flutter open in confusion as to what had disturbed the girl of her sleep. "Mommy", the girl asked groggily as she sat up rubbing her eyes of the sandman's dust.

"Good morning sweet heart", Serenity whispered as she rested a hand on her daughter's leg and gave it a gentle pat.

"Do I have to get up now", the child asked her eyes finally focused on her mother as she scooted closer to her mother's maternal warmth.

"No small lady I just came in to say good morning. I won't be able to have breakfast with you this morning", Serenity explained as she brought her daughter onto her lap.

Still tired the little girl rested her head against her mother's shoulder. "Why not", she questioned her big pink eyes looking up at Serenity.

"Because I have some business sweet heart, but we'll have lunch together ok", Serenity said as she rubbed her daughter's back in circular motions knowing that her daughter was close to falling back asleep.

"Ok", the child replied breathlessly as she drifted back into the dream world. Serenity smiled as she carefully adjusted her daughter back into a laying position and tucked her in.

Lightly kissing her forehead Serenity whispered, "Mommy loves you Rini, never forget that."

Standing up she gestured for the nanny to follow her out of the room so that they could have a conversation. Once the door was shut and the two were in the hallway Serenity spoke, "Make sure she doesn't sleep late, she has a lesson with Artemis in the library at eight."

"Of course my lady", the nanny replied with a curtsy before Serenity dismissed the nanny back to her work.

After that she walked down the many corridors to the grand ballroom where she would await the arrival of her guests. As she came upon the huge double doors she nodded her head in gratitude at the doormen who opened one of the doors for her, as she stepped in to the well lit private ball room she smiled as she spotted her life long friends and guardians waiting for her at the bottom of the grand staircase. She walked down the stairs and once upon their level was surrounded by them. "Have they arrived yet", Serenity asked looking into the faces of the only Sailor Scouts who resided in her palace.

"No, but they shall be here within the hour", spoke up the leader of them all, a woman she knew as Mina but who was more often then not referred to as Sailor Venus.

"And the preparations are set for dinner", Serenity asked turning to look at the tallest of the warrior women.

The soldier of Jupiter nodded her brunette head confidently and replied, "Of course the feast shall be as grand as you hoped it to be."

"Good, good", Serenity half muttered ringing her hands nervously; it had been so long since the entire group of soldiers had been together. Not since she had just taken up residence at the palace five years ago, she realized.

"You are nervous", inquired the blue haired sailor, Amy. Serenity met her friend's analytical sea blue gaze and tried to smile.

"Whatever for", asked Mina as she wiped a strand of her sun kissed blonde hair behind her ear.

"I fear our dear guardian of time what with the shift and all", Serenity said hesitantly for she knew that her friend's shared some of Sailor Pluto's sentiments.

"Perhaps she won't be as harsh on you as she was the last time she saw you", comforted Amy with a gentle smile.

"Doubtful", scoffed the raven haired sailor of Mars for she knew that Serenity's actions were something that Pluto highly disliked and were the cause of multiple arguments between the Queen and her friend.

"Thanks Raye", Mina grumbled sarcastically as she pinched her friend on the arm, they had no need to make things any more tense then they already were going to be.

Before Raye could retaliate the familiar sounds of the inner planetary transporters being used rang through out the room and the Inner Senshi stilled in their actions. All of them turned and watched as a tall Amazonian woman with a short blonde crop of hair stepped forth from the transporters her blue strapless dress trailing behind her and a blue choker accenting the length of her neck. Not a second later, a woman equally beautiful in an aqua dress that matched her hair and eyes with a child in her arms that was only a few years older than Serenity's, came from the transporters. The child's hair was a dark raven color and dark curious purplish eyes starred back into Serenity's. Last, came the woman Serenity most feared to see on this day. A tall elegant woman dressed in black stepped forward her long greenish black hair swaying behind her and her crimson eyes sweeping analytically across the ballroom. Each of the newcomers curtseyed upon their arrival and stood silent before their Queen waiting for her to speak. "Welcome it truly has been too long", Serenity said gracefully acknowledging their curtsy with one of her own.

The new arrivals finally allowed smiles to grace their stoic faces as they stepped forward. The blonde sailor of Uranus was first to greet her Queen with a gentle hug, "My dear muffin head how are you?"

"I am well despite your use of that ridiculous nickname", Serenity replied with a chuckle after she had pulled out of her old friend's embrace.

The aqua marine warrior of Neptune stepped forward next with the child of Saturn rested upon her hip. Serenity one arm hugged the Neptune warrior saying, "You look wonderful Michiru."

Turning to the child in Michiru's arms Serenity smiled and lightly caressed the child's cheek, "And how are you little Hotaru? I have a daughter around your age who would greatly enjoy a play mate."

Hotaru squealed in delight and looked up at Michiru, "Mommy can I please go play with her. Please?"

Michiru grinned and rubbed noses with her daughter before saying, "Of course you can as soon as we are done here darling alright?"

"Ok", the little six years old replied. Serenity took a breath and finally faced the last of her guests and for a moment silence fell upon the room. Everyone knew of the tension between their Queen and the soldier of time. Finally the great soldier of time let a smile befall her graceful features and Serenity in turn allowed one to slip upon her own lips.

They embraced and Serenity whispered in her ear, "Thank you Setsuna we will have the promised discussion in conference."

Setsuna stayed silent as she pulled away from Serenity's embrace her nod of satisfaction the only indication that she had heard Serenity's words. "And where pray tell is the young princess of the moon", questioned Haruka.

"She is sleeping, though she should be up soon for her lesson", Serenity said assuredly.

After the inner senshi made their greetings with the outer silence fell upon the group and all looked to Serenity. "Well, if you would like Michiru your daughter can join mine in lessons and we can begin proceedings", Serenity suggested. Truthfully part of her would've rather delayed business for another day and would've simply enjoyed the company of her friends who had been away for most of her reign on the Moon. Though if she looked deeper she would've found that that part that wanted to spend time with the Outer Senshi simply wanted to do it to avoid old wounds from resurfacing. The contents of the meeting most certainly would include the past, which would dig into her deeper than any knife possibly could. The other part knew that the discussion of the past was inevitable and simply wished for the discussion to be done over with so it would hopefully never have to be brought up again.

Michiru agreed to Serenity's proposal and after a servant had been called she handed Hotaru off to the woman so that she could join Rini. Once that had been settled Serenity gestured for them to follow her through another pair of doors on the opposite side of the private ballroom and down a corridor to another set of doors. Once opened it was revealed to be a conference room with ten chairs, the one at the head of the table reserved for the Supreme Queen. On the wall opposite of the head of the table was a large screen connected to a computer that the Soldier of Mercury operated at the end of the conference table. Once all of the Sailor Senshi had taken their rightful places at the table Serenity spoke, "So we have come here today to discuss our foreign policies towards the planet Earth, the new threat of the Black Moon, and the on-going reconstruction of Mars, Venus, Pluto, and Mercury. We're also here to draw up plans for reconstruction of Jupiter, Saturn, Uranus, and Neptune. Are there any other subjects to be brought up at this meeting?"

Setsuna immediately took the opportunity to answer, "The alterations of the time line and how we are to deal with them."

The atmosphere which had previously been comfortable become tense upon the mention of the alternated time line, all glanced at Serenity who was part of the cause of change. "Very well", Serenity replied stiffly.

"Anything else", she questioned looking upon the faces of both her friends and counsel.

"Transportation of peoples to the rebuilt kingdoms of those planets currently under construction", Amy suggested.

Everyone at the table nodded in agreement for it was definitely a subject that needed to be addressed, especially if they wanted the new Silver alliance kingdoms to flourish. "Well let us first address the simplest of matters the on-going construction of our planets Mars, Venus, Pluto, and Mercury", Serenity said hastily so that no one could bring up the subjects that Serenity wished to be saved for last, though she would have rather the subjects not be brought up at all.

"Haruka and Michiru you have been supervising all these constructs under the instructions of Amy. How fairs these projects", Serenity asked looking upon the two responsible for the project after briefly glancing the file containing information on the subject at hand that had been lain out for her before she arrived.

"Mars is definitely the nearest to completion when it comes to the task of rebuilding. The reassembly of an Earth like atmosphere has taken sometime. The former palace is currently being erected and the city markers are being set up. Before we completely restore the city we should wait until after we have already started migration", Michiru replied smoothly her voice carrying her pride of her project as Amy drew up telescope images of them on the screen at the back of room so that everyone could survey the current condition of the planet. Most wrote if off, barely taking notice or interest though the Senshi of Mars could not help but let a sad smile grace her lips as she saw an image of her long ago former home being erected. Though she had spent little time there beyond the age of six in her past life it still held a special place within her heart.

"Mercury's shields against the sun's strong rays has been erected and the atmosphere needed to support life is currently delayed since we're in need of a bit more energy. Once the atmosphere is in place we will begin construction on the Mercurian palace", Amy explained for she had personally overseen the project despite her living in the palace, having ritual check ups with her fellow partners on the project who had actually done the physical job of overseeing, the images of the constructs appearing on the screen before the entire group. Just as her friend Raye she could not help but feel a bit of remorse, as she looked upon her former home that had long been forgotten.

Serenity nodded looking over the blue prints that Amy had passed down the line into Serenity's hands. Looking up her eyes met Haruka's dark blue ones. "We have just finished the atmosphere on Pluto and Venus, all that awaits is a shield for Pluto and reconstruction of both palaces before we begin on the rebuilding of the capital cities", Haruka said taking her cue from Serenity.

"This is all good, draw up the amount of crystal energy needed for Pluto's shield against the infernal cold there and the needed energy for the establishment of the Mercuraian atmosphere. And then update me as soon as Mars has been completed. Let's move on to the other planets that still need to be reconstructed. Amy you have drawn up the blue prints for them have you not?"

Amy looked up through the glasses perched on her nose and nodded her head before speaking, "I have, though, the processes for these planets will take a lot longer due to their gaseous states. We need to ration the crystal's energy so that it does not take too much out of you, for the job that has to be done will require not only an assembly of a new atmosphere composition but one of land. It'll take an incredible amount of time and energy. The palace plans are easy enough since the moon holds records of all of their states in the former Silver Millennium. It's merely just a matter of time."

"How long", Serenity asked looking at Amy who sighed in return. She knew of Serenity's haste to re-establish her mother's empire and knew the news would displease her.

"Twelve maybe fifteen years depending on the amount of immigrants we get. And even more years before it has a semblance of a city population. Your power may be able to restore those atmospheres but we still need the man power", Amy replied her eyes conveying her frustration as she had model images displayed on the screen for the group to look at.

"Well then let's try to make it twelve", Serenity said before glancing down at the blue prints Amy had drawn up for the yet to be constructed planets, the ones Serenity was to approve of.

"That brings us to another matter Serenity. If we are to get more immigrants we'll have to formally lift some of your immigration policies towards Earth", Mina interjected her voice careful of her tone for she knew of Serenity's resentment towards the planet.

"I see no reason why Mina. Plenty of immigrants have managed to find asylum here despite the barriers we have put up. Besides if we open those gates I think we all will quickly find ourselves flooded with people trying to escape the poverty and disease that occurs on Earth. We have yet to have the resources to handle such an amount of people", Serenity said seriously her voice taking on a sharp edge that all recognized, for when Earth was brought up things surely took a turn for the worse.

"Serenity we'll need the man power sooner or later. Perhaps we could start an immigrant quota when Mars is finished. How else do you plan on having growing populations upon these newly restored planets? Surely these planets aren't being rebuilt for any other reason other than to give humanity another place to live. You do realize we actually need people to create a population", Amy reasoned.

Serenity sighed before nodding her head in reluctant agreement knowing she was making herself sound ludicrous because she let her feelings towards Earth get in the way of her reason and her goals. Her power may have been awesome, but her power had repercussions that could involve the loss of life and while she had always known that choosing to rebuild would involve immigration from Earth she still had never had any intention of actually changing the system she had already set up for getting people to the Moon. "Set it up then, though we take no more than we have already until Mars is done. The Moon Kingdom's weight is plenty replenished in people."

"So this matter must be brought to the table Serenity. If we are to begin this new quota then Earth will have to be notified which means that the ancient laws you have put back into place should be revoked or lessened to a point. Silence cannot be maintained if we are to flourish. Contact will need to be re-established", Raye said her hands interlaced with one another as she looked to Serenity.

Rubbing her temples Serenity found an inner battle within herself, she had five years ago invoked her mother's previous laws and forbidden communication between the Earth and Moon. "You all know my thoughts on that. I think I have no need to say it", Serenity said defensively coming to a stand. Her beliefs about not involving the government of Earth were something she had yet to want to even consider letting go of. Opening the gates she would do, but getting the Monarchy on Earth involved was not something she wanted.

"Serenity be reasonable. Contact between us and them has to be re-established. Not only for this reason. The Black Moon is a dire threat and one that is increasingly emerging. The Moon Kingdom is not yet ready to make war alone", Amy interjected her voice serious and trying to convey the direness of the situation.

Serenity looked at Amy appalled. "You aren't just asking me to lift or lighten my laws. What you speak of is a treaty, an alliance."

Amy looked down in fear for she knew she had opened the Pandora's box. Getting involved with Earth and its government or rather head of government was the sorest subject for Serenity. "Yes, Serenity that is what must be done. Endymion has vast armies at his disposal and if we had call on them it would be much easier to defend our new nation", Raye answered for she knew that Amy was too meek to take on the fury of Serenity.

"No, no. I absolutely will not go that far", Serenity yelled as she paced back and forth, her mind replaying images of her past.

The sailor scouts all cringed and flinched at the sound of Serenity's voice reaching volumes that indicated anger. Serenity looked to them all as she spoke, "We have force fields and shields far beyond the comprehension of Earth that cannot be destroyed unless it is done so by me. What need have we of an army?"

"We cannot hide behind those force fields forever Serenity. True, it will protect us from the type of destruction that formally befell the Moon's Kingdom, but so long as the threat exists we will never maintain true safety. It is best we destroy it", Mina reasoned her voice conveying her passion on the subject.

"Does no one else remember the trip to the future we all took? Does no one remember that when I faced them I lost and was imprisoned in a crystal, healing from my wounds while my daughter was forced to find refuge in the past and then later was used against my past self. I refuse to let that happen. Not to mention Diamond shouldn't be attacking our world for at least another century, I mean weren't they rebels from Earth who were against our immortality", Serenity yelled slamming her hand against the table, the sound causing each Sailor to flinch.

Setsuna took up the defensive as soon as her area of expertise was mentioned, "You forget Serenity that this is a different future from the one you saw. Wiseman has existed since the time of the Silver Millennium, as has Nemesis. Diamond and his followers are older than you all in mortal years. They already hate you for your power, though not yet your immortality. In the time line you saw in your youth they were not blessed as those of Crystal Tokyo were. They grew old and aged whilst you remained young. They were upon their deathbeds and their deeply imbedded hate became more than just about your power. Wiseman had been watching for years and decided than when they'd be easiest to convince, to recruit them and in return for their service they'd be given back their youth. He had to wait for the right circumstances to strike. Not only to recruit his minions but also to ensure Crystal Tokyo would fall. When he attacked in that timeline Crystal Tokyo had known peace for a long period of time. Their defenses would've been weakened because there would be no expectation of attack."

Sailor Pluto paused and allowed for the information she so willingly gave to sink in. "Now with your separation from Earth, Serenity you have given him an even more ample chance to attack. He can still recruit his minions because of their youthful ambition and most likely their naivity. Their youth and lack of inexperience will make them easy to control, though I doubt they will be making any wise decisions as they didn't age. And while both your crystals are powerful, separate they are not nearly as powerful. Just as the Dark Kingdom once fed upon people's prejudices of the past so too can Wiseman since you and Endymion have once more established them. The Moon Kingdom may be left standing at the end of this war should the two of you not unite but it all will be for naught because our source of life and replenishment, Earth, will be destroyed. Without it you, Serenity, could not survive since all your power and energy would be used up to help your devastated people. For have no doubt your people and kingdom would be devastated once the war will be through. You need this alliance", Pluto finished, her words filled with prophecy and a distinctly foreboding meaning.

Serenity sucked in a breath trying to calm her anger for she knew Pluto spoke the truth and one she did not want to hear let alone agree to. A treaty would mean she would be forced to talk and negotiate with him. Glancing to one of the windows in the room she looked over the blue and green orb with distaste. Five years had it been since she left that dreadful planet and relocated to the Moon and with her she had brought many people loyal to her rule. She had not talked to him in all those years and had in fact, forbidden any such talk to occur as her mother had done in Serenity's past life. After her anger had been abated to the point where she could talk calmly and reasonably she turned to face her counsel, her gaze imploring them to understand. "Was it not I who defeated the Dark Kingdom, the Black Moon, Master Pharaoh 90, the god damned Apocalypse, and Chaos? All defeated by the power of the Silver Imperium Crystal. I had no need for armies then, I have no need for them now", Serenity said her voice cold and demanding.

Each sailor held their breath for they knew of the hardship placed upon Serenity's shoulders and knew their case would be hard to win. Once more Setsuna chose to be the speaker, "Serenity all of those times you had Endymion with you with the exception of Chaos. His power completes yours and makes you stronger. Without it you are missing a vital part of your power. Since the dawn of time the Golden Crystal and Silver Imperium Crystal have been twins to one another. You will need Endymion's strength to defeat the Black Moon, his armies though somewhat useless against magic can only help rather than hurt especially because they are highly organized, a quality needed in a time of great chaos."

Serenity turned away again and forced herself to take breaths to calm her. "For the love of god Serenity, you and Endymion are soul…" before Setsuna could finish Serenity whipped around on her and yelled, "Stop."

Setsuna hushed immediately. "Don't you dare speak those next words for I refuse to hear them. It is my belief that they have no basis and are untrue in every way and I shall not hear it contradicted. I command it to be so", Serenity harshly reprimanded her eyes straying to each of the other scouts faces, showing them that she would not hear it from any of them either.

Silence fell over the room once more for no scout dared now to face Serenity's wrath. Finally having had enough Mina stood up and placed a comforting hand on Serenity's shoulder. "The Black Moon is fast approaching. Princess Fireball has sent us images of their destruction upon other planets in their build up against us and warns us that they come soon for Earth and the Moon Kingdom. We have all worked too hard on rebuilding this kingdom to let it fall now, you especially. If Earth is our best option then we should take it Serenity. I know of the complications and consequences that will arise but they are well worth the safety of your kingdom, yourself, and your daughter", Mina explained soothingly as Amy drew up the satellite images Fireball had sent them.

Finally Serenity turned to face Mina and with a few intakes of breaths she allowed herself to be calm once more. She looked upon the images of the hostile take over's of far away planets in other galaxies that Amy had placed upon the screen. Pictures that showed a gruesome future that perhaps could befall her kingdom if she made even one bad decision. Closing her eyes she forced herself to realize and acknowledge that her kingdom was her first priority not her feelings. She was no longer a normal girl named Serena whose choices simply affected just her. That girl had begun to fade away long ago when she became Sailor Moon and had been laid to rest just five years ago. She was a Queen now. "Very well, I want you all to draw up a treaty and one of you will personally go and present it to Neo-King Endymion after I have approved of it. If he rejects it persuade him to consider negotiations that I will attend, on Earth, not here. And each of you remember the oath you swore to me about my daughter. That will not be a subject up for negotiation", Serenity finally said crossing her arms before exiting the room having had enough for one day and needing to seek the comfort of her daughter.

Sighs and held in breaths were released with the exit of Serenity and the soldiers all looked to one another. "Well that went better than I imagined it would. I honestly believed we would not be able to convince her of it", Michiru said breaking the silence that had befallen them upon their Queen's exit.

Each of them let out a chuckle for they understood the stubbornness of their Queen. "Well we have a lot to do before the feast tonight, not to mention we have meetings with the civilian ministers to partake in, so we better get to it", Amy suggested which elicited groans from her companions. The work they had to do while here was not something they all particularly enjoyed.


	2. Chapter 1

**Title: For the Good of a Kingdom**

**Author: Silent Figure**

**Chapter: One**

**Disclaimer: I do not own these characters, bladdy bladdy blah the usual stuff.**

**Author's Note: Hey guy's here is Chapter 1! Thanks for all the reviews! I'm hoping to keep up the updates, not all of them will be daily I'm afraid. And starting today is the revamping of my Revenge is Sweet. I'm afraid most of the story will have to come down. I noticed some people just started reading it, I think probably because of my last chapter's note. I hadn't updated or reposted the new version yet. I was asked about Ashes of the Past as well and it'll be a little bit before I do update it. I want to do a lot of editing on that one, versus changing some of the story line like I have with Revenge is Sweet. I'm also planning on taking down For Love or War until I have time to revise that story line. That one needs a lot of work. Truth be told I've gotten older, and I think with age better at writing. And I'm aiming for a little more realism in my stories. Also if there are any Kunzite and Minako fans out there I will be posting a new story about them today as well. Lots of updates coming your way, and changes. Let's hope I can keep up with all these stories. And as for the question I received about why for the divorce and why is Serenity hiding her child from Endymion, ****well you'll just have to be patient, wait and see. That's part of the arc and is the big reveal. Anyway without further ado I give you the next chapter! **

Light music drifted across painted hallways that would remind anyone who walked through the great architecture of the Moon Palace of the Terran Palace of Versailles, though many of those who now lived on the Moon would argue that the architecture of the Moon Palace was far more grand and in essence simply more beautiful than any palace of Earth. The grandeur was stunning with architecture and paintings of ancient and long forgotten architects and artists. Stone statues of bygone Queens, Kings, Heroes, and Gods and Goddesses lined the hallways. Wondrous exotic plants that had died out in the Silver Millennium once again sat in the windowsills of the palace breathing in the earthlight they needed to exist, brought back to life in all their glory by the power of the Silver Imperium Crystal. This world was both new and old to her and it brought a smile to the Queen's lips as she walked down the corridors towards the library, memories of her former life and childhood flitting through her mind. Strangely enough as she passed down the halls she recognized the emptiness in them, very much unlike her former residence on Earth which had always been hustling and bustling with people, servants, ambassadors, and those loyal to the world crown. For all its splendor, the moon kingdom had always felt colder than that of the Terran one, even when Lunaria had ruled supreme ions ago. A grim smile graced her lips as she thought of the days when Earth had been her home and she had known nothing of this future she now lived in, something that seemed to have long passed as if it had been a thousand years despite its real length of time amounting to just five. She let out a sigh and stopped herself both physically and mentally. There was no use dwelling on the past, she knew that. Serenity and Endymion had made their choice and it was not each other. Duty, was both a word she despised and revered. Her mother had always warned her that her duty would haunt her all her days in her past life and yet she had told Serenity to live by it, for the duty that mattered most was to her people, even more so than her duty to herself. Now her mother's prophecy had come true, Serenity had chosen her duty over love, her beliefs over the man so many believed to be her soul mate and had taken the solitary role of the Supreme Queen, ruler of the Moon Kingdom and Silver alliance as her past life mother had done long ago in a time remembered only by a select few. A childish giggle interrupted Serenity's thoughts and she looked to the side of her surprised that in her journey to her inner dwellings she had physically come upon the library.

Walking to the door she quietly opened it and peered into the library. There in the middle of the gigantic book filled room that was two stories high, on the main level floor were two girls laughing giddily at their white haired professor. Leaning against the doorframe she watched as Artemis tried in vain to get the two's attention in teaching them the Terran language of Japanese. The language of Serenity's home country in this life, the language of Rini's father. A language she had decided would not be her daughter's primary language, instead she would teach her Lunarian which had died along with her Mother and her former kingdom, but had been given back to her when she had regained her memories. The school systems of her world had instituted it upon the founding of her kingdom and all who had known only Terran languages had been instructed and taught the archaic language and were instructed to teach their children as this would become the national language. With a change in language came another tie severed in the relationship with Earth, Serenity could not help but smirk as her child would have none of learning another language. The girl was simply too young to be interested in matters that didn't deal with childish adventures and cartoons. Instead the two young ones kept whispering to one another, more than likely telling jokes and child hood secrets. Serenity's smirk quickly grew into a smile of true amusement for she recognized so much of herself in the pink haired girl whom was the central cause to most of Artemis's struggle to gain the two girl's attention. Serenity let out a private chuckle as she saw her daughter wad up a piece of paper and throw it at Artemis's back who at the time had been pointing at the screen which projected the words he was trying to teach the little girls. "I dare say child if you do not desist in your troublesome behavior then your mother surely will be informed", Artemis warned the young princesses.

"But Uncle Artemis it's boring", whined Rini her voice high pitched and her eyes rolled skyward, her word sounding more like "bowing" than boring. Hotaru simply giggled as her newfound friend continued to patronize their instructor.

The white haired man's eyes narrowed in annoyance as Hotaru piped up, "Yeah it's boring. Why can't we play?"

"Because your parents want you to be educated young girls", Artemis replied tersely his patience clearly stretching thin.

"Why", questioned the little pink haired girl, her pink eyes challenging the elder man.

"That way you will become as great a Queen as your mother", Artemis said his voice with holding his anger at the child.

"What about me", questioned Hotaru her body sitting up straight in her chair as she looked up awaiting her answer from her teacher.

"You will be Queen of Saturn someday and you have to be educated to take your place on the counsel", Artemis explained.

Rini opened her mouth for another smart response to further divert Artemis from teaching the subject but Serenity beat her to it, "Small Lady don't you dare utter another disrespectful word. Don't think I don't know what you are up to."

Rini whipped around to face her mother her pink eyes widened in fear of punishment. Serenity walked forward and nodded at Artemis, who let a sigh of relief escape his lips, and came to stand before her fearful child. Serenity raised an eyebrow and asked pointedly, "Well, missy what's your explanation this time?"

Rini glanced over at Hotaru, who had accidently let her giggle slip out of her mouth, before looking back over at her mother. "I have none mommy", Rini replied her eyes downcast.

"That's what I thought. Now apologize to your uncle", Serenity ordered glancing over at Artemis and giving him an apologetic smile.

Rini turned back to Artemis her eyes downcast and apologetic as she said, "I'm sorry Uncle Artemis."

"And what are you sorry for", Serenity asked her eyebrows raised for she would not let her daughter get away with thinking her behavior was at all suitable.

"For not doing my work and…being rude", the little pink haired child answered, trying to keep her voice from sounding anything but apologetic seeing as how her mother would not tolerate insincerity in any manner.

"Good, now go to your room and await me there. It is break time for lunch and then you my dear have earned more class time only this time it will be Luna teaching", Serenity explained knowing exactly what kind of reaction she was going to get.

Rini hopped off of her chair and came up to her mother, her head tilting up to look at her much taller mother. "Ah…mom do I have to", she whined.

Serenity kept her knowing smile from her lips as she placed her hands upon her daughter's shoulders and guided her to the door. "Yes you do. Now scoot", Serenity replied giving her daughter a light tap on the butt.

Rini giggled as she walked out of the library leaving Serenity to Hotaru and Artemis. Turning to Hotaru, the little girl spoke before Serenity could, "Are you going to tell my mommy?"

"I won't only if you promise to be respectful to Mr. Artemis when your next tutoring session comes up", Serenity replied placing her hands down on her knees, her face coming level to level with the six year old's face.

"I promise", Hotaru agreed her eyes eager to convey her sincerity, she knew of her mother's fury and definitely did not want to face it.

Serenity smiled and ruffled the girl's hair before saying, "Good now go tell your mother to take a break and have lunch with you."

The dark haired girl nodded before racing out of the library glad to escape punishment and the boring lectures of Artemis. Serenity turned to the elder man who often was in his true cat form, though had chosen to take his human one when teaching her daughter so as to get a more serious take on the class. "It took you long enough to step in", Artemis commented with a wry smile.

Serenity let out a sigh with a smile on her lips, she should have suspected the older man would know her presence as soon as she had entered the room. "Oh you know me I find her behavior entertaining."

"Only because you, yourself were that difficult whether it was in this life or the previous one when it came to your studies", Artemis replied knowingly as he began to shut down the projection system and put away his laptop.

"I find it amazing that she is growing up so fast. It seems like only yesterday I was in the first grade and sat as she just did", Serenity said feeling waves of nostalgia overtake her bringing her to a place of a seemingly long ago past where she had known nothing of love, responsibility, duty, and what it was to rule. Life as a child was so much easier, so much more fun and filled with more carefree moments. There was no such thing as burdens when you were a child.

"Children do, do that you know and believe me it makes you feel old. I could swear it feels as though you have grown up into a Queen in a mere blink of an eye. I remember when you were just a scared 14 year old girl who had only just discovered her identity as a princess and had just learned you would have to fight one of the greatest evils the world has ever known. Now you stand before me with a child of your own, a grown woman and most certainly the most powerful woman in the universe", Artemis replied a smile of remembrance gracing his lips and a glint of pride in his eyes.

"I know but that was such a long time ago. Thank you for your patience with her and even with me. I know her and I have and never will be easy students to tutor. Now go take a break lord knows you need it", Serenity suggested placing a gentle and sympathetic hand on his arm before turning and taking her leave of him.

As Serenity walked down the halls she couldn't help the frown that seemed to fall upon her lips often as of late, for she remembered those days Artemis spoke of. It seemed that she would be doing a lot more remembering now that a treaty was to be drawn up between her new home world and her old one. Thinking back to the past rather than the fast approaching future, she could not help but remember the year she was fourteen years old. That time of her life had been the most pivotal of times; it made her who she was. Glancing out the window she could not contain her instinctual reaction, her breath once more caught in her throat as she observed the Earth. She was born there, had grown up there, found her life long friends there, had fallen in love there, married there, had ascended as Queen there, and conceived her child there. And yet here she was on the moon, cut off completely from Earth. It had been that way for five years and the idea of returning to the blue and green planet scared the living hell out of her, let alone the idea of merely opening communication back up with it. She had grown used to being removed from that world, one so different from the one she lived in now. She forced herself to turn away for she knew where she was leading herself. It had been a thing of habit to look upon the Earth and remember, remember everything that brought wave after wave of pain to her and yet a type of pain that had become numbing because of the quantity of times she felt it.

With a sigh she continued her track down the many corridors of her palace until finally she came upon her daughter's room. She removed herself of her former thoughts and opened the door with a halfhearted smile on her face. Not to her surprise she found her daughter jumping up and down on her bed with the television on playing some earthen kid's show. It was always her daughter who dispelled her anger, her unhappiness, and her sadness and as before she found herself truly grinning at the sight of her child. At the sound of the door opening Rini turned to her, with a big lollipop smile on her lips. "What did I tell you about jumping on the bed?"

"Mommy", Rini squealed before jumping off of her bed and running into her mother's awaiting arms.

"Hey pumpkin, are you behaving yourself", Serenity questioned as she lifted her daughter onto her hip. Rini nodded her head vigorously and Serenity glanced over to Rini's nanny who was sitting in the rocking chair near the bed, seeking her answer. The nanny nodded her head and smiled which was a good sign. The nanny had let her daughter jump up and down on the bed. She'd probably have to speak with the nanny and warn her that it was not necessarily the best habit for a young child to form, especially an ever-growing one.

"Alright then let's go get some lunch", Serenity suggested turning and walking outside the room towards the garden where they would have their meal in peace.

…

A groan of frustration escaped the lips of Mina for what must have been the millionth time for her this day. "We have to come to an agreement you guys. And one in which we all know we won't have to fight too hard to get passed by Serenity", Mina reminded the group that for the past hour had been arguing over the terms of the treaty.

"Do you all not understand the importance of rejoining the Earth and the Moon's power? It must be united", Setsuna stepped in, firm on her position.

"Yes, we all get it Setsuna. You've said it many a times, but your ideas are too liberal for Serenity at the moment. I mean to reinstate their marriage? That cannot be included in the treaty. She nor Endymion would never in a million years agree to it. They tried marriage and it failed clearly", Raye argued trying to get Setsuna to see reason, trying to contain her frustration, often having to remind herself that she was among friends and not enemies.

Haruka and Michiru glanced at one another in worry for they knew their close friend's urgency on the matter. Everyone knew of Serenity and Endymion's past and their supposed future, and how dire it was for them to be united. No one had ever expected the outcome that had befallen them. Before the group could continue the debate a knock at the door silenced them. "Come in", Amy called out and a second later little Hotaru came into the room and ran into her mother's lap followed by servants carrying trays of lunch for the senshi.

"Lunch break", Lita announced obviously trying to bring some cheer back into the tense room and to get everyone to get their minds off of the matters at hand, even if only for a few moments.

…

"Rini you better eat your fruit if you are planning on getting that dessert tonight", Serenity ordered as she took a bite of her own succulent grape.

The little tike dressed in white turned around from her sitting position on the ground and grimaced at her mother. "Don't give me that look eat", Serenity reprimanded with a knowing smile. Like her daughter she had never been one to eat healthy, but then again her parents had never forced her to. With a huff the little girl reached for the grapes lying on the picnic blanket. Serenity watched with mirth as her little girl stuffed the grape in her mouth and grimaced as she chewed it, her tiny nose crinkled up in disgust.

Her daughter was sitting partly on the grass and partly on the blanket that was covered with trays of fruits, vegetables, sandwiches, and other various snacks while Serenity sat on what people on earth would recognize and name as a porch swing. Taking a sip of the lemonade in her hand she couldn't help but admire the child she had born and constantly wondered how something so beautiful could have come from such a disaster as her former marriage. The light breeze blew her daughter's pink curls in the air and even caught the little white dress that Rini wore. "Did you eat your vegetables", Serenity questioned knowing the answer.

"Ah…mama do I have to? They are yucky", the little girl whined as she once again faced her mother.

"Yes you do and you know you do small lady. Now you want that yummy dessert Lita made tonight right?"

The little girl huffed again before resigning herself to following her mom's orders once more. Only this time the little girl practically gagged on the food she swallowed. Serenity giggled between sips of her drink while watching her daughter's attempts at trying to digest the vegetables. Oh how she remembered the days when she would refuse to eat her vegetables and how she had come up with tricks to hide the fact that she didn't eat them. "Can I be done please", Rini whined looking up at her mother with those big puppy dog pink eyes.

Serenity nodded her head and patted the cushion next to her. Rini immediately perked up and excitedly ran to her mom who lifted her up so Rini would be sitting beside her. "Mommy why do I have to eat those nasty things", questioned the little girl.

Turning to Rini Serenity smiled as she wrapped her arm around Rini and pulled the little girl to her so that she was resting against her side, "Because they are good for you and they make you pretty."

"Will they make me as pretty as you", Rini questioned, stumbling over her words as any 4 year old would do, her eyes bright and alight at the prospect of being like her mother.

Serenity grinned and lightly tapped Rini's nose with her long finger and said matter of factly, "It'll make you prettier."

"Really", Rini questioned her childish surprise evident on her chubby little face. Her mouth was left open in an 'o' shape and Serenity could tell she was imagining her future.

"Really, really", Serenity replied lightly tousling Rini's hair before turning to look out over the gardens. They were in the best part of the garden where all the beautiful earthen roses were. The sun was out this day and was shining brightly upon the garden making it a beautiful day; even the temperature was nice for it was neither too hot nor too cold.

It was nice to just relax with her daughter in her arms and watch the nature of her world work its magic. With a sigh she rested her chin on her daughter's head and started humming an old tune. "What song is that mommy", Rini questioned turning in her mom's arms to look up at her.

Serenity smiled and opened her mouth to respond when someone interrupted her, "I beg of your pardon my lady."

Turning immediately she faced Artemis who had a grim look on his face. "Not now Artemis tell the scouts that I shall return in a few more minutes."

Artemis cleared his throat and replied all too seriously, "It is not that my lady. We have a guest…a man, a representative from Earth. Here to speak to you."

Serenity felt her entire body tense up at the mention of someone from Earth coming to the Moon. Immediately she shot up out of her seat and completely faced Artemis. "What? How? The transporters linked to Earth are turned off, no one from Earth can come here unless we bring them here", Serenity demanded to know harshly.

"He would not tell our guards my lady. He says he will tell only you, speak only to you. No servant, ambassador, nor senshi will suffice. He awaits you in the throne room", Artemis informed her keeping his cool composure for he knew the news was not something that anyone would want to deliver.

Stiffening and straightening her back she ordered coldly, "Have my daughter brought to her room, get all the servants away and out of hearing range of this Terran and inform the scouts of this meeting."

Before Artemis could reply she strode past him and towards the palace. Her walk was brisk and as she neared the entrance to the palace she repeated her orders about the servants to the guard who then immediately set about his task. As she entered her palace and headed towards the throne room she briefly wondered as to what Terran dared defy her laws for all knew of her immense power. Then again, Artemis had told her it was a representative which meant that that Terran who dared was her ex-husband; he just sent another in his place. '_Coward'_, she mentally called him. Her composure relaxed as she approached the throne room and her anger abated for her long dead ancient mother had taught her that no monarch in the eyes of an ambassador would ever show feeling, most importantly no monarch would ever show anger or resentment no matter who the ambassador was or the disposition he carried. She nodded her head to the doormen and they quickly opened the door for her, their nervousness carefully smoothed over by their bows of respect towards her. She had entered at the ground level wing and as she entered and turned towards her throne she saw this ambassador and though she continued moving she froze on the inside. "So he did go through with it then", she mentioned loudly gaining the attention of her guest who had been studying the elegant painting of her past life mother that hung along side the paintings of the Lunarian royal line.

"I daresay he did and here I stand", the man replied turning around to completely reveal himself.

It felt like it had been a million years since she had last seen him. His tall stature had not changed, nor his hard icy gaze. The white blonde haired man bowed respectfully, a glint of a smirk in his eye though it did not play on his lips. "And what are you doing here General? Surely you are aware of how unwelcome your presence is here in this palace, not only because of your Terran citizenship but because of your past deeds", Serenity asked coldly deciding it best to avoid the formalities. Barging in and demanding an audience with the Queen unannounced and without warning did not earn him any such formalities.

"I am aware. I've come to deliver a message from my King to you and your people", Kunzite replied simply, an almost deadly glint in his eyes as he gazed into hers in response to the mention of his past. Part of her contemplated smirking at him in triumph, she had hit a nerve and a very touchy one at that. Perhaps the only one he had. He had often appeared cold before, and it seemed as though nothing had changed since last she had met him.

Serenity sighed and turned towards her throne knowing he would approach. She sat down on it and then looked at him and said arrogantly, "proceed."

"He informs you and your people that Earth has drawn up and plans to enact a new policy. A proclamation if you will that all Lunarians are hereby banned from Earth. Anyone who leaves or is caught trying to leave Earth may never return unless they wish to face prosecution and a charge of treason", Kunzite informed her, his voice careful as he explained his reason for his visit.

Serenity felt her blood run cold and her hands gripped the ends of her arm rests so hard that her knuckles turned white. She took a deep breath before saying to him in a sickeningly pleasant tone, "Is that all? Or shall there be an ethnic cleansing of any and all of those who were reborn to Earth and were Lunarian in their past life?"

Kunzite bowed his head for a brief moment, perhaps trying to calm himself of her insinuation that his King was a tyrant. "No my lady we leave that to more pretentious and ethnocentric worlds", he stated as if he were not hinting at her kingdom, just merely stating an everyday normal fact.

It took all of her will not to lash out at him with a verbal barrage of insults, but she did indeed hold her tongue and focused her energy into composing herself. "Well then I believe you've made your point and unless you have other business, then I believe it is safe to say this meeting is over."

"No my lady there is no other business", he replied. Kunzite let a hint of a smile grace his lips before bowing and turning on his heel. But before he could go Serenity called out, "General."

He stopped and turned looking at her with a brief moment of surprise at having being stopped. "How did you get here?"

This time a smirk actually reached his lips as he addressed her question, "I came with one of your secret caravans that had been transporting Terran goods and peoples. You should be more careful when doing so in the future anyone who is caught in the act will surely suffer the consequences." With that he turned and left never alluding as to how he would leave her home world, though she had a good idea. She was not the only one in the universe who was capable of physical transport from one planet to another. Once she was sure he was gone she stood up and yanked off her necklace before throwing it hard against the wall as if it had been scalding her skin. It was the last of her connections to him besides her child and she suddenly couldn't stand that it be near her, let alone around her neck. She was angry; fuming that Endymion would go to such measures. Sure she had forbidden communication but to threaten treason and terror upon his citizens for coming to the moon was tyrannical and frankly just down right evil. It appeared that more of his past life father lived in him than she thought. A loud knock at the doors closest to her interrupted her thoughts and she yelled still fuming from her encounter, "Come in."

In stepped her Senshi with looks of worry and apprehension on their faces. Mina was the first to speak, "What happened? Where's this Terran Ambassador?"

"Gone. I was paid a visit by your dear old friend Kunzite and he has informed me of Earth's new policy towards our people", Serenity replied her chest rising and falling heavily indicating her frustration and anger. She did not turn to her approaching friends and ignored the brief look of shock that flitted upon Mina's face at the mention of her past life lover whom in the present life had been killed in the many battles against the Dark Kingdom.

"They are alive", Raye questioned breathlessly for she knew that if one general had been revived then the others surely had, which meant that there were going to be a hell of a lot more complications when it came to getting a treaty passed between the two worlds.

Stepping down from her throne she nodded her head gravely before facing them. "But that is not what is important. Endymion has made a law that forbids any Terran citizen who has left Earth to ever return and it forbids its current citizens from trying to leave, should they be caught then they face the charges of treason", Serenity explained her angry eyes turning to look into Setsuna's. The message was clear and Setsuna shook her head in frustration for she had worked hard to get Serenity to consider a treaty and Endymion had just made that idea nearly impossible for Serenity to accept.

"Poses a problem doesn't it", Serenity inquired sarcastically as she stared at her guardians who earlier this morning had fought with her over the idea of a treaty.

No one answered her for they understood her message, they could read her 'I told you so' in her eyes. Having had enough of their silence and obvious frustration with the new situation at hand she walked away. "Serenity where are you going", Raye called out after her.

"I'm going for a walk. Don't even think of following me. And stop those damn caravans from traveling and make sure all communication and transportation is completely cut off for good", Serenity called over her shoulder angrily as she unremittingly walked away.

The others turned to one another in exasperation, seeking answers to their worries and solace in one another's understandings. "You will continue drawing up the treaty and I will concede to give up the marriage part. I will handle this new problem personally", Setsuna said her eyes still glued on Serenity's retreating back.

"Setsuna you can't be serious. Do you forget? Lunarians we have proclaimed ourselves to be but we were once citizens of Earth, all of us. That law now applies to even us. They will try to make an example of you", Lita disputed as if Setsuna was crazy.

"I am aware. The docterine hasn't yet been signed into law so officially he cannot do anything. Furthermore, Endymion knows he cannot harm the soldier of time and he will not. I will leave in the morning and return by night. Let no one speak of this to Serenity just yet", Setsuna replied barely addressing Lita's earlier comment and turning to her fellow scouts, "We have all agreed on the importance of reuniting them. The time for my passive involvement is at an end."

Before anyone could respond Setsuna walked away leaving the others to themselves. As Setsuna was walking she spotted the last of Serenity's mementos of Endymion laying broken on the floor, unnoticed by all. Using only a small amount of energy the necklace disappeared from its place on the floor and appeared in her hand, mended and showing no signs of abuse. Not once did she glance down nor slow down in her retrieval of the item.


	3. Chapter 2

**Title: For the Good of a Kingdom**

**Author: Silent Figure**

**Chapter : Two**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Sailor Moon characters, nor the world of Crystal Tokyo.**

**Author's Note: Thanks so much for the reviews guys! It is much appreciated. Here is the next chapter, I'm sorry to get you guys used to me updating daily, as that will change pretty soon. I'm only about 9 chapters into the story, but I figured I'd give you the chapter and a little more insight into the story before I spaced out my updates. Especially because this chapter gives you some of Endymion's perspective. ;) Anyway enjoy! **

Music vibrated off the walls loud and clear so that if anyone passed this particular room in the palace they could hear the lyrics clearly and the beat of the drum. The base of the song was so loud that the servants who approached and passed the doorway could feel the rhythm of it in their bodies. No one dared look inside the room that harbored heavy machinery for working out, a fighting arena, and the most powerful man on the entire planet. One of the elder ladies who walked by shook her head in annoyance at the song her charge was listening to, it reminded her of the racket of her son when he was a teenager. She stopped at the doorway and knocked knowing that she would not be getting an answer, the music was much too loud for her knock to reach the man's ears and besides he was probably too busy pushing his body to its physical limits. She opened the door slightly to peer inside only to find his highness doing push ups on his knuckles. With a sigh she lightly fanned herself and thought if only she were younger for the picture before her was one any woman, young or old, would swoon at. The King's body was one of masculine merit with strong built biceps, a firm chest and clearly defined abs which were all open to her view due to his lack of a shirt. She watched in awe as with each push up the muscles in his arms flexed and she found herself wondering how any woman would ever let a man like him go, let alone never speak to him again. She had intended on giving him an earful for disturbing the peace with his music but knew for a fact that he would only ignore it anyway. Besides he wouldn't pay her mind, he was busy concentrating. With a sigh she dropped off the towel she was carrying. She would have a word with him later; he respected her as an elder and as his personal maid and when he had the time he would pretend to listen to her nagging. As she was leaving she passed by his head general and gave the man a nod, not bothering to say anything to him for she knew of his coldness and that her saying something would only warrant a one word response.

The light haired general unlike the elder maid walked straight into the room and stood to the side waiting for the King to finish with his work out. By the looks of his King and the lyrics of the song he was working out to, he was beating out of himself his aggravation with his former Queen. He had known his King in this life now for nearly five years and had come to recognize his rituals; every song he chose to work out to represented his anger, meaning was never lost in his choice of music. Whatever was within those lyrics somehow fit into his frame of mind and would help push him to work his body past its physical limitations.

"_Now I've told you this once before,_

_You can't control me._

_If you try to take me down you're gonna pay._

_Now I feel your every nothing that you're doing for me._

_I'm picking you out of me._

_You run away._

_I stand alone,_

_Inside,_

_I stand alone._

_You're always hiding behind your so called goddess,_

_So what you don't think that we can see your face?_

_Resurrected back before the final fallen._

_I'll never rest until I can make my own way._

_I'm not afraid of fading._

_I stand alone,_

_Feeling your sting down inside of me,_

_I'm not dying for it,_

_I stand alone._

_Inside,_

_I stand alone._

_And now it's time (now it's time),_

_It's my time to dream (my time to dream),_

_Dream of the sky (dream of the sky,)_

_Make me believe that this place isn't plagued,_

_By the poison in me._

_Help me decide if my fire will burn out,_

_Before you can breathe,_

_Breathe into me._

_I stand alone._

_Inside,_

_I stand alone._

_Feeling your sting down inside of me,_

_I'm not dying for it,_

_I stand alone._

_Everything that I believe is fading,_

_I stand alone._

_Inside,_

_I stand alone._

_Inside,_

_I stand alone._

_Inside,_

_I stand alone._

_Inside…"_

Finally the song came to an end and the loud vibrations ceased. The general watched as the King halted in his pumping up and down action and then rolled over onto his back, his breath labored and his forehead damp with sweat. Grabbing a remote that was near him the King pressed a button and the sound system turned off just as the next song was starting to play. "Well then I see you've returned", the King stated as he sat up on his knees, his midnight blue eyes looking directly into the General's icy blue ones.

"I have your highness", Kunzite replied with a slight bow of his body. Kunzite did not say anything more and rather just watched as Endymion rose from his position on the floor and walked towards a table and grabbed a water bottle that had sat atop the table.

Opening the water bottle Endymion wasted no time in chugging the water down before turning to Kunzite and saying, "Throw me my towel."

Kunzite did as he was bidden before returning to his stance of at attention. After Endymion had wiped off the sweat from his brow he placed the towel around his neck and looked at Kunzite expectantly. "Well then how did it go? Did you speak with her directly", Endymion questioned as he came to stand before Kunzite.

"I did speak directly with the Queen my lord. I did not receive any true hostilities but it was made known to me that I was unwelcome", Kunzite replied stoically.

"And what did the Queen have to say about our new policy", Endymion asked seriously for her reaction was what he sought to know most about.

"She asked if we were considering ethnic cleansing for those who were reborn and had previously been Lunarian. And then asked me of how I had arrived there and I answered her. That was the entirety of the meeting my lord", Kunzite explained.

Endymion nodded his head and then turned from him, his face giving away nothing of his thoughts though after a short while an ironic smirk appeared on his face. "Has she taken any actions since you informed her yesterday?"

"I have been informed by one of our spies that she has recalled all of her secret caravans. That is the only action that I know of", Kunzite replied.

Before Endymion could get a word in a knock at the door interrupted them and without waiting for an answer in strode Nephrite with a grave look upon his face. Nephrite bowed quickly and then spoke, "My lord forgive my abruptness but it is urgent. One of the Sailor Senshi is here and she demands that she speak with you."

Before either could get a word in the door opened once more. Before the men was the guardian of time standing in her fuku with her garnet orb in hand and her crimson eyes focused upon the king. She took but one step only to find that she had a sword at her throat and a hostile Kunzite on the other end of it. "Tell me what is a sailor senshi doing on my planet especially when I have just warned her Queen about the proclamation that means death to you and your kind should you ever return to Earth. Surely it is not death you seek", Endymion questioned arrogantly.

Sailor Pluto's eyes narrowed for she knew what he had hinted at. "I've come to discuss political matters with you Endymion that are of great importance to my kingdom and yours", Sailor Pluto replied seriously, ignoring the tip of the sword digging slightly into the skin of her neck.

Endymion glanced at Kunzite and waved his hand which indicated that Kunzite may back down. As he did so Endymion stepped forward towards her with a knowing smirk before saying arrogantly with his eyebrows raised, "Oh you wound my pride for I was sure with my former Queen out of the way you'd finally act upon…your feelings."

Sailor Pluto's eyes turned from aggravated to deadly in a matter of seconds. "I am a married woman now Endymion and I would hardly call the feelings I had for you feelings, a mere crush compared to the love I feel now."

Endymion scoffed and taunted, "What would the soldier of time know of love? How ever would you have time to nurse a love when you are stuck at the gates of time, guarding them always."

"And what would you know of the subject Endymion? Clearly nothing, for you have forsaken the only woman who you have ever loved. And now you busy yourself too much with the affairs of state, and sleep with a multitude of women to try to rid your mind of her memory", Sailor Pluto shot back.

For a brief moment it seemed like Endymion would attack with his chest rising and expanding in anger and his eyes burning with hatred for the Sailor of Pluto, the room filled with electrified energy aimed at the sailor who continued unphased, "You know you cannot harm me Endymion. The soldier of time is an immortal need and I have not yet born an heir to my position. Time would become chaotic as people would slip past the gates and destroy the already altered time line."

"What have you come for", Endymion growled out his hands balled into fists and his body taut for want of a fight.

"I've come upon business for my Queen. You see I do not think you are yet willing to become a tyrant to satisfy your revenge upon her. We both know that this new proclamation becoming policy would do more harm than any good especially with the Black Moon's threat fast approaching. Earth cannot afford an enemy such as the Moon whilst fighting off the Black Moon", Sailor Pluto explained seriously, her confidence in her knowledge of Endymion and any actions he would take in the future, was found irritating to him.

"She's got some nerve to send you Pluto to just waltz up in here and speak as you do. In case you've forgotten it was your Queen who initiated the silence between our planets, stole our resources and recruited our people to become citizens of her new kingdom. What makes you think this new proclamation is not warranted", Endymion asked.

"You sound like your past life father only we both know you don't truly believe the Moon to be as big of a threat or an offender as you make it out to be", she replied her eyes boring into Endymion's.

"Get to your point Pluto our King's patience is wearing thin as is our ability to tolerate your invasive presence", Nephrite warned the sailor, his hands itching to take hold of the blade at his side.

"I propose that you hold off on the legislation of this new act and begin negotiations with our Queen for a treaty. Should the treaty suit your tastes the law will never pass and preparations for war with the Black Moon will begin", Pluto stated bluntly.

"You're mad", Nephrite gasped his eyes glancing away from the sailor to his King who stood with a look of disbelief upon his face.

"Is this some kind of practical joke? After five years of silence and our past under our belts what could ever make you think that I would even consider allying myself with her", Endymion questioned.

"It is no practical joke Endymion. You need an ally more than an enemy and Serenity has the power to help protect your people and to destroy the arising threat and she is in need of immigration to fulfill her quotas for her rebuilt kingdom. It would benefit the both of you and I am sure after the negotiations and upcoming war you two will never have to see one another again", Sailor Pluto explained rationally.

Endymion immediately caught on and asked, "She is not aware of your presence here is she?"

Pluto smirked and said, "My queen's stubbornness matches your own. But if you hold off on passing this new law and you agree to meet for negotiations she would submit to the process. She has no choice with the entire council backing the treaty."

Silence fell upon the room and Endymion thought upon Pluto's suggestion. It was true that the Black Moon was approaching; his spies and satellite images had given him glimpses of Nemesis's movement. He had within him the power to defeat them but at a great cost to his people for he did not have the adequate defenses to defend so large a population. Should he unite with Serenity then protecting them with two crystals power would be a lot easier. But he found himself wondering if he could ever trust her. She would abandon Earth if it came down to choosing between her precious Moon and Earth as she had done only five years ago, as she had done in her previous life. "You'll have my answer before night fall", Endymion finally conceded for he could not decide such a heavy decision in a mere matter of minutes.

Pluto bowed her head and said, "You have only but to call my name and I shall appear before you to hear your answer. The only thing I ask is that you think of your people and your kingdom in this choice, and you do what is best for them."

Before the General's eyes they watched as Pluto disappeared into thin air, an air of obscurity left in her wake. The two generals turned to their liege gravely for they knew of the weight of their King's decision.

…

Midnight blue eyes traced the every movement and twirl of the flames before him. His mind focused upon a subject that reminded him very much of the raging fire in front of him. She had been just as entrancing, beautiful, and enticing as it was and like the fire when he had been drawn to her he had ended up scalded. Groaning he rubbed his hands over his face in frustration before leaning back in his chair. Five years was a long time to go without her and not speak to her. In all that time he had been sure that he could rid her of his life for good either by busying himself with work or even other woman. All had proven moot as the sailor of Pluto had so clearly stated before his Generals. And he had decided that a proclamation might not be able to rid her of his thoughts but it could ensure that it would rid her of the rest of his life. Now, Pluto had broken past that barrier and given him a deal he knew he could not refuse. His spies and satellite images had corroborated with Pluto's allegation that the Black Moon was approaching and he was no fool, he had heard of their destruction and their intended destruction. Not to mention he had seen it once before when he had taken a trip to a much different future. They had done considerable damage to his kingdom with him and Serenity united. He couldn't imagine what kind of destruction they would do with the two crystals separated. It was true that he did have the power to destroy them without the help of Serenity or her warriors, but in doing so more people would get hurt. As a good King he would have to enter into a treaty with Serenity, despite his personal feelings. Groaning he stood up and walked to the master bedroom's giant window. It was storming outside, just like it had that day that had started their down hill slide to divorce. Though the storms of Crystal Tokyo were a natural phenomena, where as the storms of Elysion were inherently linked to his own emotions through his Golden Crystal, which like the Silver Imperium Crystal to the Moon Kingdom was linked to the life and essence of Elysion. Grimly he fought for control over his emotions, but to no avail the storm raged on.

_ Endymion stormed through the doors angrily and came upon the picture of his wife with her back to him, staring out the window just watching the rain. She did not flinch when the doors slammed open nor did she make any movement as he approached her. "What the hell was that? Why did you just walk out of the room like that", Endymion demanded to know._

_ "I did not want us to look like fools in there arguing over a subject we agreed we wouldn't bring up to the counsel until we, ourselves, had worked it out privately", Serenity replied still not turning to him._

_ "Serenity you've been avoiding the subject for weeks. Besides I hardly find the subject something that concerns you and as King I think I have a right to bring whatever I want to the counsel table without your permission", Endymion argued._

_ Finally she turned to him with an incredulous look upon her face as she spoke, "Is this not a dual monarchy? I have just as much say in these matters as you do. We decide together remember? And how can the subject not concern me? They helped destroy my kingdom and committed the murders of my senshi in the past life. Not to forget the murder of your past life parents. In the present life they fell once more to Beryl's charms without any fight. They are weak to dark forces and cannot be trusted."_

_ "In case you've forgotten Serenity in this life I too fell to Beryl's charms, as you put it, and you trust me don't you?"_

_ Serenity let out a sigh before saying, "There is a difference Endymion and we both know it. You had no choice, you were dead and they resurrected you. They were fully alive and aware when they fell to her once again. Besides what am I to tell the Senshi? Have you thought about that? What it will do to our friends? I mean have you even asked them about the subject?"_

_ "The Senshi are strong women they can handle it. Besides this is not for their benefit, it's for the kingdoms", Endymion argued back aware that their voices were rising in volume._

_ "No Endymion this is for your benefit, not the kingdom's. I see no purpose in needing them", Serenity shot back._

_ "They can offer more protection to this planet with their powers and with them we can better train and regulate our army."_

_ Serenity shook her head in annoyance and replied, "But we don't need more protection, we have yours and my crystals that are the most powerful forces in the Universe. Combined they are unstoppable. I hardly see the need for their powers which are so easily and often used for evil."_

_ "God will you let the past go Serenity? It's dead and it has been for thousands of years. Your kingdom is long gone and so is your mother. Do me a favor and stop trying to act like her", Endymion growled in frustration._

_ "My mother was a great Queen Endymion. It is a good thing that I be like her", Serenity argued._

_ "I've never heard of any great Queen that was the cause of her kingdom's destruction", Endymion half muttered._

_ "Oh and how do you figure that Endymion? Because last I checked it was your people, Beryl, and your dear generals that led the attack that destroyed my kingdom. In fact, they were at fault for not only my soldier's death, but yours as well."_

_ "Because if she had just agreed to an alliance with Earth without Earth having to submit to her complete rule then our two powers might have united against Beryl and stamped her out before war ever came to our planets. But no, her stubborn pride wouldn't allow for an independent nation to be among her enslaved Silver Alliance", Endymion argued, his conscious telling him that where he was going was a place they should not be. It was a sore subject in the past life; it surely would be in this life. And he knew as soon as those last words had slipped out of his mouth, he had gone way too far._

_ "I can't believe you just said that. In case you've forgotten your father would have been nearly equal to my mother as his say in counsel could over rule hers if he had the majority. But he wouldn't know anything about democracy would he? He was a tyrant", Serenity yelled._

_ "My father was twice the ruler your mother was", Endymion argued in defense of the man who fathered him in his past life, the only father he had a memory of._

_ "Let the past go huh? I guess the one sure thing I should have let go of that was in the past was you", Serenity said in a deadly cold tone before walking out the door and slamming it behind her._

_ "Maybe that's something we should both do", he called out after her knowing she would hear._

…

_He hadn't seen her in hours and she had yet to return to their rooms. He had searched for her in the library, the infirmary, the counsel room, the Senshi wing, the crystal chamber, the gym, and everywhere else he thought she might have gone. Finally he was sick of it and had demanded to know of her where abouts from Luna. "She went for a walk in the gardens", Luna had told him._

_ Glancing outside through the window he saw that the storm was still going strong and that the rain had not let up. "You let her go outside in this weather?"_

_ "She isn't a child my lord and besides she wouldn't let me stop her. She insisted she go out there", Luna replied her cat like eyes boring into Endymion's with knowing. _

_ Sighing Endymion went out into the gardens with only an umbrella as his protection. A huge part of him was worried for he knew she held an almost childish fear of thunder and lightning that she had never quite quelled. To willingly go out into the storm was uncharacteristic and in a way frightening to him. It seemed like he was walking forever until he came upon the gazebo. It was there he found her sitting soaking wet on a bench with her knees drawn up to her chest. Her eyes were glistening with unshed tears and she was staring away from him at the rose bushes across from her. He should have known to look here for he knew it was her favorite place on the palace grounds. As he walked under the gazebo he put his umbrella down and walked to her, wondering if she would flee like she had done twice already. The hem of her beautiful white gown was stained with dirt and her dress clung to her body so firmly that he could make out every curve and shape of her perfect body. He watched her every movement as he sat beside her and was not surprised to find that she ignored him. He lightly placed a warm and gentle hand upon her exposed back which caused her to jump in surprise, her eyes turning upon him. She said nothing, and to his further surprise, she just kept staring into his eyes. Her look said it all and without hesitation he pulled her shivering form to him. He had seen the hurt he had caused and the sorrow that she had brought upon herself for saying the bitter words they had exchanged. "I'm sorry", he whispered into her hair, "I didn't mean it."_

_ "Neither did I", she whispered back her words barely audible to his ears but he had caught it. He began rubbing her exposed arms and shoulders in order to help her warm up._

_ "You should not be out here in the cold like this", he said gently as he slipped one of his arms under her arms while the other slipped under her legs. As he stood up he carried her back towards the palace forgetting the umbrella._

_ When they had entered the palace they had ignored the stares of the servants and walked straight to their room. Endymion had deposited her on the bed and began lighting the fire in their private fire place. He had just been finishing up when he felt a gentle hand upon his shoulder. He turned to find Serenity with a strange look in her eyes. "Promise we won't let this or anything else destroy us", she asked her eyes searching his._

_ "I promise", he had replied before reaching up and lightly cupping her cheeks with his hands and bringing her face down to his. The kiss had started chaste but it quickly turned to one of passion. Her own arms clinging to his shoulders as she desperately pushed her body flush against his. He had felt her hunger and need for reassurance and he was doing all he could to prove to her that he meant every word. _

Endymion opened his eyes, the memory fading away. They had made love that night and all through the rest of the next day. That had been one of the last times they had actually made up and apologized to one another and yet he could pin point that argument as the start of their down fall. How ironic that the day when he had swore that he wouldn't let any issue destroy them was the beginning of their end. Five years, five long years since he had seen her face and since that final day, the one that sealed the deal on their divorce. He did not want to face her and time and again he would tell himself it was because she was as her past life mother, a cold and hard woman bent upon seeing the moon kingdom rebuilt on Earth and since he had not let her she had left him and moved to the moon to continue her mother's work. But he knew that it was far from the truth and what drove her away had been him. His pride, however, would not allow him to admit it. Groaning he rubbed his temples in circles, he was frustrated with this predicament. He wanted to be selfish and never see her again, to put the law into effect and damn the alliance to hell. But people depended upon him for their safety and Serenity was the best way to ensure that. She had already proven that many times over. He felt it then, a light breeze and the foreign presence of someone who had not been there before. "Last I checked I have not called your name", Endymion stated bluntly for he knew of only one person who would dare intrude in such a manner at this particular moment.

"You and I both know that I knew what your decision would be long before you made it. We need not worry about the formalities", Sailor Pluto replied gravely.

"Then you know what I will say next", Endymion replied his voice monotone and giving away nothing of his feelings toward the subject, though he was sure the omniscient senshi could tell.

"I will let my Queen know of our agreement and soon we will contact you to set up negotiations", Sailor Pluto stated simply before Endymion felt the breeze once more and knew that she had gone to her Queen.

He turned slightly and without warning grabbed the nearest breakable object and hurled it at the wall.

…

"You cannot be serious", Nephrite exclaimed in surprise after hearing the news of his King's acceptance of Pluto's proposal.

"It is his decision", Kunzite said his voice indicating a warning that none of the generals should protest.

"In the past five years he has ordered that we not even speak her name and now he plans to meet with her. Seems like we skipped a few steps here", the short haired blonde general said with a hint of sarcasm in his voice before he took a sip of his whiskey.

"You will mind your tongue around him Jadeite. We obey his wishes and if this is what he wants then so be it", Kunzite warned him.

Jadeite gave him a grim smile and let out a sigh as he swished his whiskey in his glass, "Well then we all know what this means. I suppose fate will have us not only reunite with the dear moon princess but all her guardians as well."

"I do not think it shall be that big of a deal. Mercury was never one to hold grudges", piped up the long haired blonde general who had spoken for the first time since the meeting.

Jadeite scoffed and replied, "That's easy for you to say Zoicite, you never once met with Mars's wrath and our sins will surely not be forgotten by her. I suppose it could be worse though, my dear ex-lover could not kick my ass as Nephrite's could kick his."

Nephrite shot Jadeite a glare which was only returned with a cocky smile. Nephrite grabbed a cushion from the couch he was sitting at and threw it at Jadeite hard. Before Jadeite could retaliate Kunzite ordered them to stop and since the two feared his anger in their weekly highly physical training they immediately did as they were bade to do.

"Are you not worried then? I had always heard that should you incur the fury of the goddess of love she would smite you with a vengeance", Jadeite inquired knowingly with a smirk.

Kunzite's face remained stoic and he said emotionlessly, "She does not worry me now as she did not then. Those times are long dead and I order you all to not let the past alter your view of them. We treat them as our civil enemies because that is what they are and what they always have been. Now get to work."

The other generals immediately stood up and nodded their heads before exiting with only Jadeite being defiant in his manner, for he did not contain his knowing smile or his chuckle despite the fact that he knew he would be punished for it in training later. He was not fooled by Kunzite's stoicism, he knew of Kunzite's great love for the princess of Venus for she had been the only woman in his existence to ever earn his devotion and love. Such strong emotions for a General who lived by the rules of a stoic could not be so easily forgotten or set aside, despite this being a different life and despite the length of time that had passed since last the Head General saw the Princess of Venus.

…

The morning was a beautiful one, birds sang, and the sun was shining brightly. It would be a perfect day for a visit. The halls were empty for most slept during the early morning hours of a Sunday but that made the peace of it all the more. She silently opened the door to the pink room and slipped in. The severity of the morning light was blotted out by the dark pink curtains, but the glow of the sun still slightly penetrated the room and gave it a unique hue of lightened pink darkness. A smile graced her delicate lips as she saw her daughter lying there peacefully in sleep. Walking to her figure she sat upon the bed and leaned over to caress the sleeping child's baby soft cheek. "Wake up my dear", she half whispered.

The little girl let out a groan of frustration before her pink eyelashes fluttered and her eyes opened. Once Rini saw that it was her mother the little girl tried to turn over but Serenity stopped her with a chuckle and said lightly scolding her, "Oh no you don't. Come on it is time to wake up."

"Do I have to", she half whined and half groaned her pink eyes starting to loose their fogginess and beginning to become more focused.

"We're going to visit your grandmother today", Serenity explained as she lifted Rini up onto her lap.

The little girl yawned and rubbed her eyes before resting her head against her mother's shoulder. "Ok mommy", Rini half whispered still trying to find the means to wake up.

"Will you get dressed for me little princess", Serenity asked wiping some of Rini's hair away from her face again.

"Mmhmm", was the little girl's only reply as she pushed herself off of her mother's lap and onto the ground. Serenity watched with a smile as her daughter set about herself getting dressed, pulling out the dress she always wore when visiting her grandmother. Serenity still couldn't believe her daughter was four years old already and could dress herself, truth be told she missed the days when she would choose the little girl's dresses and have to wrestle with Rini to get them on. Once Rini was dressed in her traditional Lunarian royalty dress she came back to her mother, her eyes still dim with sleepiness. "All set", Serenity asked.

"Uh huh", the little girl said before opening her arms expectantly. Serenity reached down and picked her up before hefting her on her hip and going about her way.

"Did you have pleasant dreams", Serenity questioned as they exited the room and headed down the hallway towards the exit that would lead them to the gardens.

"I did mommy about a flying horsy", Rini exclaimed suddenly becoming excited, her sleepiness having worn off and the endless energy of a toddler fully charged.

Serenity grinned and asked, "A Pegasus? Really and what did this Pegasus do? Did he say anything?"

"He took me flying mommy, up in the clouds", Rini exclaimed clapping her hands as she did so.

Serenity couldn't help but wonder about the presence of a Pegasus in Rini's dreams for she remembered well her battle with the Dead Moon and the help received by a certain Elysion priest who took the shape of a flying horse. She also remembered her future daughter's crush on the young priest. Could it be that the flying horse was brought to her daughter's dreams by destiny or perhaps by the young priest himself? "Mommy are you listening", the little girl questioned, tugging on Serenity's hair lightly.

"Sorry my dear what did you say", Serenity asked blinking away her thoughts of her past.

"Are we…ummm…getting roses today", Rini asked hopefully, her eyes big and wide so as to help convince her mother of her favorite part about visiting her grandmother.

"Of course sweet heart", Serenity said obliging her daughter's request without hesitation, for it had become tradition for them.

The walk wasn't too far before they came upon the rose bushes. Serenity set Rini down and grabbed a hold of the scissors and gloves that had been laid out for her by the palace gardener while Rini grabbed the basket he had also set out for them, the gardener was well aware of their Sunday routine that occurred every other week. "What color shall we pick today", Serenity asked as the two knelt down by the bushes.

"I want red mommy", Rini exclaimed pointing to the bushes filled with vibrant red roses.

"Red? But didn't we do red last time", Serenity asked with a smile as she looked at her daughter expectantly.

"Yeah, but red is my favorite", Rini explained her mind clearly made up on her choice of rose color.

"Alright then", Serenity conceded before reaching over and cutting away a dozen of them, with her daughter pointing to which ones they should cut, Serenity cutting away the thorns after they were chosen. Before long they were finished and Serenity stood up with the basket of roses in her hand.

"All set", Serenity asked looking down at her daughter with such love and admiration of the childish innocence the little girl carried.

"Yep let's go", the little girl replied before walking in the direction of her grandmother, holding the basket that was half her size in her arms. After awhile her struggle to walk and hold the basket became too much and Serenity took it from her child's arms. Together they walked past the many twists and turns of the garden until they came to an open field over looking the sea of Serenity. At the very edge of the cliff which was the end of the meadow was a tombstone placed underneath an ancient tree, the only life to have survived in the thousands of years that had passed since the Moon Kingdom's fall. The light breeze blew the mother and daughter's hair as they approached and Serenity said out loud, "Hello mother." Grabbing Rini's hand they came upon the tombstone which was white marble engraved with, _'Here lies Selenity Selenius, a valiant Queen and a loving mother. She died with grace and honor and in the service of her people. She'll always be remembered and her sacrifice will never be forgotten.' _

"Hey grandma", Rini said plopping herself down in front of the tombstone with a few roses that she had grabbed from the basket Serenity held. Serenity watched with a smile as Rini laid the flowers down and started to talk to the grave.

"So I've been a good girl just like I promised you can even ask Luna", Rini started before turning to her mother expectantly.

Catching the hint Serenity walked a little bit of a distance away to give her daughter privacy with the tombstone. Even though Rini had never known Serenity's past life mother the little girl still felt as though she could tell the deceased woman everything. Her imagination even allowed her to dream up a full conversation, as if Selenity really was in front of her. Serenity had discovered the tombstone when she had moved back to the moon and found out that those who had somehow managed to survive the attack had buried the Queen in her favorite spot thousands of years ago. Only a marker that had been barely readable marked the site, and Serenity had immediately ordered that a new memorial be placed in its stead. It used to be that she would visit every week, but between her duty to the kingdom and raising her child she had found that she didn't quite have the time to visit as frequently. When her daughter was old enough to leave the palace she had started to take Rini every other week and somehow that had turned into a ritual. Serenity was driven from her thoughts when Rini stood up and walked over to Serenity, "I'm done mommy. It's your turn."

Serenity nodded her head as she patted Rini's head before walking over to the grave calling over her shoulder, "Stay close."

After Serenity had kneeled in front of the grave she set about laying the rest of the fresh roses before grabbing the old dried up ones. "Good morning mother. What can I say? Your grand daughter is getting so big", Serenity said glancing over her shoulder at Rini who was twirling around in circles in the fields of high grass.

Turning back she smiled grimly, "I understand now, what you went through being a single mother and a Queen. It must have been so hard to…to watch us die. I can't imagine the pain you must have felt, I just know that if I ever lost her I would die as well. I never understood your love and your protectiveness, but I do now."

For some strange reason Serenity felt tears prickling at the back of her eyes and her voice catch in her throat. "You were right you know… about everything. About Earth and Endymion and I'm sorry I put you through all that pain and trouble for something that obviously turned out for the worse."

She lightly rested her hand against the head stone as she closed her eyes and imagined her mother there instead of the cold hard rock. "I promise I will live up to your expectations and do what I can for this kingdom. I will raise my daughter the way you raised me and the Moon Kingdom will flourish just as it did before. Its laws and principles will be based on those you taught me and I will make sure it lives up to the dream you had for it." Serenity wiped away the stray tear that had somehow managed to get past her defenses before she stood up, the wind wrapping around her as she did so. Glancing behind her she saw that her daughter was waiting patiently for her mother to come back.

"All done", Rini asked with a childish hope in her eyes and Serenity nodded her head before walking over to her daughter and grabbing her hand.

Together they walked back into the garden entrance and before long Serenity was confronted with one of her guards. "What is it", she asked somewhat surprised to be approached by a guard this early in the morning.

"My lady the sailor of Pluto has returned and requests an audience with you in the throne room", the guard replied with his fist over his heart as he bowed.

Serenity nodded her head and said simply, "Thank you, tell her I shall be there after I have placed my daughter in Luna's care and then you may return to your duty."

The guard nodded his head and bowed once more before taking his leave of his Queen.


	4. Chapter 3

**Title: For the Good of a Kingdom**

**Chapter: Three**

**Author: Silent Figure**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Sailor Moon characters or world.**

**Author's Note: Hey guys! I've returned with another chapter! Thanks for the reviews you left. I greatly appreciate them. I so want to respond to the ones that are about the plot, but it's better to keep you guys guessing. I know I enjoy twists and turns you don't necessarily see coming. Probably one of my favorite SM fanfics is _Angel Electric_****Millennium. Well anyway, like I said the daily updates will be slowing down. I'm only up to chapter 9 and there is a whole lot more going to happen. This certainly won't be a short story. But I have an outline, and an end in mind. ;) It'll be a bit before I can repost on Revenge is Sweet and Sleeping With the Enemy, though I intend to update them both by the end of the week. I've been training for a 5k run and that's been taking up some of my extra free time. But I've been thinking stuff up on these runs too. So hopefully I can keep it coming without too much wait. I hopefully won't phase out again for a long time, like I have done. I feel much more confident in this craft then I used to. But critiques are always helpful too.****enjoy! **

Composure, that was the key when one was in a volatile situation such as the one she would soon find herself in. The black haired sailor took a calming breath as she heard the doors to the throne room open before turning and bowing respectfully to her entering Queen. "No need to be so formal Setsuna, especially when it is just the two of us. How was your trip", Serenity asked waving off the bow showing her aggravation towards it. While such actions were expected when in front of people, she personally had never agreed let alone grown accustomed to them, especially during this life. It had not been so long ago that she had been just like everyone else, had simply just been another face in the crowd.

"My trip was well my Queen. I was sorry to depart so quickly and without much warning to you", Setsuna replied stoically giving away none of her nervousness for the news she was about to give Serenity. Sailor soldier and guardian of time she may be, but the wrath of the most powerful human being in the universe was still something to be feared despite Serenity's normally cheerful and kind disposition.

"It is fine, the others told me of your husband's problems guarding the gates while you were away. I understand he is still learning and coming into his own as not only your husband but your partner in duty as well. I must say though you missed nothing more than an extravagant and rather delicious state dinner. Perhaps some idle gossip and a few amusing stories and jokes. But how did it go", Serenity said.

"All is fine. He is more than capable of handling it having been the guardian of souls who got lost in the gateways of time and the personal Ferrier for their safety for as long as I have been guardian to the gates", Setsuna replied taking in another deep breath knowing that she should breach the subject and reveal to her Queen her true whereabouts for the last twenty four hours. Serenity's eyebrows scrunched in confusion at her words of trust in the man Setsuna had committed her life to, though Serenity ignored the nagging feeling in the back of her head that something was amiss.

"Then it must have been a serious screw up on his part to have to call on you. I still cannot get over the fact that you are married and to a man who've you've known of for so long no less. Will I be expecting a playmate for Rini soon", Serenity questioned with a smile on her face.

"Charon and I have decided to wait awhile longer before we have children. Listen, Serenity there is a matter of great importance I must speak to you about", Setsuna said seriously drawing Serenity's full attention.

"What is it", Serenity asked with a look of apprehension for Serenity already had an idea what subject might be brought up between them before she had arrived. Setsuna had been relentless in her pursuit of getting the time line back in order since Serenity had first changed it, surely she'd want to bring up that vile subject again especially when Setsuna had come so close to getting her to begin speaking to Endymion, only for the very man she hoped to reunite her with to get in the way.

"We were not completely honest with you Serenity about where I was yesterday", Setsuna admitted her guiltiness only evident in her eyes.

Serenity sucked in a breath for she had a feeling of foreboding for Setsuna's next words. "I visited Earth and negotiated with Endymion", Setsuna confessed glancing away from Serenity's piercing gaze.

Silence fell upon them for what felt like forever to Setsuna. "Were all of them aware of this", Serenity asked her tone harsh.

Setsuna cringed on the inside before looking back into Serenity's eyes in her all knowing manner, using it as a shield for her true feelings of uneasiness. "We all agreed upon it Serenity."

Serenity scoffed and threw up her hands in anger, "I can't believe this. You all went behind my back and not only ignored my specific orders but broke the law and broke silence with Earth."

"If it makes any difference to you my Queen, Endymion agreed to holding off on passing the new legislation regarding the Lunarians so that negotiations may begin and should there be an alliance agreed upon then the law shall never be passed", Setsuna informed the fuming Queen.

"Tell me is that supposed to make me happy or perhaps you think it'll make me feel better about my best friends betraying me and going behind my back and talking to my ex-husband", Serenity yelled her eyes furious and her body tense.

"Oh yes, your life long friends are plotting behind your back to help your ex-husband destroy you Serena", a sarcastic voice that Serenity recognized to be Mina's interrupted.

Whirling around Serenity faced both Mina and Raye who stood at the bottom of the stairs and had quietly entered with neither of the two women who had been wrapped up in their conversation to notice. "We figured you'd need some back up Setsuna", Raye said looking past Serenity to Setsuna explaining their reason for interruption.

"We are not teenagers anymore Raye, I hardly think Setsuna needs back up to deal with me", Serenity flustered.

"Well maybe you should stop acting like one then Serena, did you listen to yourself a minute ago? You just made us seem like we were plotting your overthrow", Mina interjected pointing out the obvious and reverting back to Serenity's birth name of this lifetime.

"You might as well have. You all disobeyed my direct and specific orders and not only that you endangered Setsuna by letting her go there", Serenity argued.

"Oh please don't pretend that you would have been concerned for her we all know that law hasn't gone into effect yet and I think we all got it figured out that no one would kill her who isn't evil. Her job is needed no matter what planet you hail from. No, you are mad because this means you'll have to talk to Endymion again", accused Raye crossing her arms, her eyes daring Serenity to dispute it.

"What is this a gang up on Serenity day today", Serenity asked exasperated and not willing to admit that Raye was right, therefore she was trying to avoid the subject.

"Quit with the melodramatics that's Raye's gig. And nice try we know you are trying to change the subject", Mina replied also crossing her arms and blocking Serenity's exit which Mina had noticed Serenity was looking for.

"Excuse me? That is not my gig. I'm not melodramatic", Raye changed the subject taken aback as she turned to glare at Mina.

Mina rolled her eyes and muttered, "Not now Raye. We'll have this argument later. Right now we have a point to make."

"Look, Serenity we have to inform Endymion of when you'll be attending negotiations", Setsuna interrupted the gang up intending to get back to serious matters and not in the mood to listen to anymore arguing, least of all the unnecessary and childish one that was brewing between Mina and Raye.

"Negotiations? Didn't I say we were going to make a proposal first and have one of you take it to him? If he rejects it then we will go into negotiations", Serenity said her voice questioning for she had a feeling where this was going and she didn't like it.

"I told Endymion he can expect to meet for negotiations. It slipped my mind", Setsuna said seriously not missing a beat, though Serenity could have sworn she saw a glint of intent in Setsuna's eyes. She had done it on purpose.

Serenity's eyes narrowed dangerously and she said in all seriousness, "The negotiations do not take place here. This discussion is not over Setsuna. Do not for a moment think I am through with you." With that she stormed out of the throne room.

Both Mina and Raye let out a breath they had been holding in before turning to Setsuna. "That went better than I thought it would", Setsuna stated exhaling heavily feeling that a big weight had been lifted off of her shoulders. It had been a gutsy move to skip Serenity's first step and go right to the part where the two monarchs would meet. But it was important that the two face one another again and the first step Serenity would take would easily have worked and kept the two apart. Now Serenity couldn't back out since a formal offer of negotiations had been made. Setsuna was drawn from her thoughts as she heard Raye say, "And I'm not melodramatic I have no idea what you are talking about."

"Raye can't you just drop it", Mina asked annoyed that her friend couldn't let it go.

"No I can't you just made me seem like a silly girl just a minute ago", Raye replied.

"Well you sure are acting like one now. Maybe you and Serena can start a club. And I don't know why you care if I made you look like that in front of Serena she already knows how you are. I was just stating a fact", Mina said shrugging her shoulders and lifting her eyebrows in that aggravating carefree way.

Raye's eyes narrowed and Setsuna had to shake her head at the two Senshi before leaving the room. "I need for this to be over", Setsuna sighed to herself as she walked away from the two bickering senshi.

…

For any ordinary human the cold of the dark caverns would be intolerable, but they, they were different. Given a new life and blessed with powers from a source that so many could not adapt to, they were considered beyond ordinary. From the shadows they watched as a hologram in the center of the room lit up, revealing one of these 'blessed' super humans. The figure in the hologram was a woman who was bent low in a bow, her green hair covering her porcelain face. "My lord and fellow comrade", her voice greeted in a glitched way that revealed that the signal wasn't too strong.

"Emerald", one figure in particular greeted nodding his white head as he stepped forth into the light so he was visible to his messenger.

"What news have you brought us", stated another also revealing himself as well. This man was a stark contrast to the lighter haired man having had dark raven hair and sapphire eyes.

"Were you successful", questioned the light haired man whose eyes were almost pitch black and staring intently at the woman on the screen.

"Yes my lord. I have rendezvoused with Rubeus and I can assure you that the four sisters of deception and himself have been successful in carrying out your orders. I have implemented myself in the Terran court, as you bade me. But I fear that I bring grave news as well", Emerald said glancing up with a hint of nervousness from her position of respect.

"Go on", the white haired man ordered his face giving away no sign of being worried over what news she could possibly give him.

"There is news of a treaty to be formed between the Earth and the Moon. It seems that they have been tipped off that we approach and in light of it are negotiating for an alliance", she informed the two occupants of the room, glancing back down again for fear of the effect the news might have.

"Impossible", the raven haired man challenged. Emerald immediately looked up glaring at the man who dared claim that what she reported was false. Her steely gaze was filled with deadly intent for the man she so had longed to do away with in the years that had passed since she had met him, though had refrained from out of respect for her black eyed leader.

"I believe, Sapphire, that it is us here and not you and it very much is possible. The negotiation dates have not yet been set but we have confirmed that the rumors are true by word of one of Endymion's own personal guard", Emerald continued snidely, her voice dripping with venom.

"Even so I have hard time believing this. Why now after so many years of silence between the two monarchs do they agree to negotiate a treaty", Sapphire questioned turning his gaze upon the higher ranking white haired man, no longer caring to continue the conversation with the detestable woman on the hologram.

"Because as I stated earlier they have knowledge of us and know we seek to attack them soon you dim wit", Emerald sneered.

Before Sapphire could reply the leader stepped in, recognizing the angry fire burning in Sapphire's eye which would only lead to further conflict, "Enough bickering. Continue on as planned Emerald. Make sure those crystals are planted in Elysion as well as Crystal Tokyo and find out when and where these negotiations will be."

"Yes my lord Diamond", Emerald stated placing a fist to her right breast and bowing.

"May the Black Moon prevail", the three stated in unison before the transmission cut off.

"What shall we do with this new development", Sapphire questioned following Diamond who walked into the dimly lit hallways away from the communication room.

"I will seek advice from Wise Man. But right now I need you to finish manufacturing the miniature black poison crystals and get the rest shipped off to Earth brother", Diamond stated glancing back at Sapphire whose only response was a nod before he disappeared. They had much work to do before the invasion.

…

The room was filled with palpable tension that made every inhabitant slightly on edge. The four men who sat round the table stared at their monarch whom so far had not said a thing since the inner council meeting began. He sat there with his chin resting in the palm of his hand looking off into the distance searching for the words he needed. He was drawn back to reality when one of his generals took the initiative with a guttural clearing of his throat and spoke, "So…the very last thing to be discussed is the negotiations with the Moon."

Endymion's eyes immediately fell upon the speaker, Zoicite, who looked at him expectantly hiding any possible fear of the fact that he brought up the subject Endymion had been hoping to avoid. "And what shall we discuss about them", Endymion questioned somewhat harshly, shooting looks at each of his generals so that they may silence their disapproval of the new arrangement should they decide to speak on the matter.

"The time and place need to be decided my lord", Nephrite spoke careful to show no sign of emotion that could displease his liege.

"Well that must be something that the Moon and ourselves can agree upon", Zoicite interjected reminding them that this would have to be a joint operation of sorts.

"Sailor Pluto informed me that they would contact us to set up arrangements, but knowing Serenity that could be awhile. The Senshi of Pluto may not have said it directly but Serenity wasn't fully aware of the deal being made between her council member and myself. In fact, the soldier hinted it would take some convincing to get Serenity in on this", Endymion muttered rubbing his temples in circles trying to relieve the pressure of an oncoming migraine.

"So, then, the Senshi of Pluto has taken matters into her own hands and set this up? This could all be for naught. It takes a Queen to sign a treaty not a council member who serves as the Queen's guardian", Nephrite scoffed.

"Yes, but Pluto does not just take matters into her own hands, least of all without the consent of the other council members. I have a feeling that when it comes to this matter it is the whole council against Serenity", Endymion replied seriously.

"Yeah but like I said it takes a Queen Endymion to make this pact. Without Serenity on board this can never happen", Nephrite argued.

"She will make the pact", Kunzite injected coolly without a blink. Nephrite stared at him taken aback that Kunzite would say something like that with such confidence about a subject that seemed so up in the air.

Zoicite immediately took up the initiative to explain knowing that Kunzite hated to go into details that he felt his Generals already should know. "The way the Silver Millennium works, or rather used to work, is that if the Council all agrees on an issue that the Queen does not then they can override her. In this case if the majority of the Senshi agree that the treaty is necessary then she must sign it. She has no choice. She is still a public servant, first and foremost."

Nephrite nodded his head in understanding. "They still have a chance to back out though", he pointed out saving some of his pride despite losing the argument.

"Well then, perhaps, we should speed things up", Jadeite mentioned somewhat doubtful in his own proposal.

"What exactly are you suggesting", Endymion asked ceasing motion and looking at his General curiously.

"Well we've only talked about negotiations and haven't cemented it with the Lunarian's yet. They're a fickle people, they could easily back out and leave us screwed for lack of preparation because we were waiting on them."

"So we should force them into this. Send someone there to begin the set up, make them enter negotiations to ensure they aren't backing out", Zoicite interrupted catching on to what Jadeite was suggesting.

"Do you always have to do that", Jadeite asked annoyed that Zoicite had stolen his thunder. Very rarely was he the one giving the good ideas and just like that Zoicite took the credit.

"Do what", Zoicite questioned oblivious to Jadeite's meaning. But before either could continue Kunzite shot them a look to silence them.

"Who then should I send", Endymion questioned looking among the four Generals, not surprised to find there were no volunteers. After all going to the moon would mean not only having to deal with the Queen, but her senshi as well.

"Perhaps Zoicite should since he so brilliantly suggested it", Jadeite suggested snidely unsurprised to find Zoicite sending him a glare.

"He is by far the best diplomat", Nephrite added knowing that the man would cave in once surrounded.

"Then it's settled. Zoicite will depart tomorrow morning and begin negotiations. You'll report back with what they have to offer through communications and if it suits us then we'll give you the go ahead", Endymion decreed before standing up and leaving the room having had enough of the talks of the moon and badly needing a work out to calm the rush of his blood. Every time he thought of Serenity and seeing her again, his body became tense and a work out was the best way to unwind. Zoicite was left stunned with his mouth agape as each of the other generals filed out of the room, each one patting him on the back and wishing him luck, Jadeite chuckling as he did so. He should have just kept his mouth shut and let Jadeite finish but being the know it all that he was he had to put his two sense in, and Jadeite had punished him for it.

Groaning he placed his forehead in his palm. He was not looking forward to a confrontation with Mercury, which he most assuredly would have, for she was the best diplomat the Moon had to offer and would be there to personally negotiate with him. He should have volunteered to deliver the news of the new legislation, like Kunzite, that way he would have gotten away with only having to deal with the Queen and would be able to use that as his reason not to go this time. Getting up he too left, he would have to pack his bags. With Mercury there that meant that the situation for negotiations would have to be neutral for the Sailor would not let him gain an advantage in their negotiations, she was much too intelligent for that. He had a long day ahead of him in the morning and by god he hoped he was ready.

…

As many of the rooms were in the palace on Nemesis, this one was cold, eerie and suffocated all of those who entered with shadows and the deadly secrets they held within their unseen confines. The only difference between this one and the rest was that all of those qualities seemed to be intensified by thousand fold. Even Diamond, prince of this dark planet, could not contain the shiver that slithered down his spine when he entered the room. "Prince Diamond", greeted a voice that made his hairs stand on end, the reaction natural and in no way in his control. It was as if his human body had a great many a reasons to fear that voice, despite his mind's complete confidence in the owner of said voice.

"Wiseman", Diamond greeted as well with a slight bow of his head acknowledging his most useful councilor. For a moment the man, if one could call him that, stayed hidden within the shadows but soon came forward.

Cloaked in a black robe hiding his face, for which Diamond had never actually seen, he floated forward into what little light was in the chamber. He seemed always to be in a sitting position despite the fact that he was hovering in the air. His hands, the only feature of him that Diamond could actually see, were constantly revolving around the orb that magically floated just in front of his chest. His hands were of another world all together, being that there was no skin on them. They were multiple shades of blue and green that seemed to always be moving sluggishly despite making up a solid arm. Apart from the strangeness of his skin, those arms could outstretch to any length and at a speed that any prey would find very little time to react to. In a blink of an eye Wiseman's claw like fingers could choke the life out of someone. Something that Diamond had personally witnessed many a times. "You've come for advice", Wiseman stated breaking Diamond out of his reverie and reminding him what he came for.

"I have and it is about this sudden alliance that might develop between the Moon and the Earth. You said yourself it would not happen and yet they are entering negotiations now as we speak", Diamond said his aggravation with the new development evident in his voice.

"The soldier of time has chosen to intervene. You see there are two paths that the two monarchs had to choose. The soldier of time knowing this forced upon them the one they most assuredly would have avoided had she not gotten involved though we are fortunate she has not discovered us", Wiseman replied simply, his slithery voice no longer having the chilling effect on Diamond that it had had when he first was introduced to him, though some part of him hidden deep within was still frightened of such a mysterious and seemingly all powerful creature.

"So what do we do about it now", Diamond half growled in frustration. This development was a huge problem and one they had to solve soon if they were to continue on with their plans of invasion.

"Calm yourself Diamond this has a potentional to be even more advantageous for us. All of our eggs will be in one basket. We will continue our work on Earth as scheduled, for if it falls then so too will the Moon. The six we've sent will continue their normal duties, however, they will also be instructed to incite anti-Lunarian riots and sentiments even more so. There is plenty of bitterness there for them to wreck havoc. Endymion's loyalty is to the people first, as it has become clear. What the people will he will do. Have the six find ways to make conflict not only between themselves and the Lunarians, but between the Lunarians and the Terrans and be sure it becomes public to the people of Earth. Not only is there a romantic history to be played with but a long deeply seeded distrust. To further our cause they must find ways to separate the scouts from one another physically, they're much weaker and prone to take action away from one another. Do this and we can enter our next phase flawlessly", Wiseman ordered and predicted with an air of prophecy in his words.

"So you advise and so it shall be done. Let us pray it works", Diamond accepted with a nod of his head.

"May the Black Moon prevail", the two said in unison before the Wiseman disappeared back into the shadows and Diamond turned away.

As Diamond entered the hallway he briefly glanced behind him before he ordered, "You heard him. Relay our orders to Emerald and Rubeus."

"As you wish", Sapphire replied with a fist to his heart and a slight bow before he turned in the opposite direction Diamond was heading, towards the communication room to do as he was bidden.


	5. Chapter 4

**Title: For the Good of a Kingdom**

**Chapter: Four**

**Author: Silent Figure**

**Disclaimer: Do not own Sailor Moon, its characters, or the world created within the anime/manga.**

**Hey Guys! I'm back with a new chapter for the Good of a Kingdom. I hope everyone is enjoying it thus far. Thanks for those of you who review. I greatly appreciate hearing from you guys. **

**As for reviews, I did get a question or rather had something pointed out that I am only going to half address. Like I said I am trying to keep up some suspense, have you guess a little. And also because I have most of your answers already written in later chapters. So it was pointed out that Endymion should or could have hope for a future with Serenity still since the setting of this story is not in the far off future, where they are all unaging and where the Sailor Scouts time travel to, to meet Nemesis. What makes this situation dire is that this future was not supposed to ever have been possible. Unfortunately that's all I'm going to say or give away. You'll just have to keep on reading to find out more. **

**As for news of my other stories I am working on them. I've been super busy but I have the next two days off so I'm hoping to post the next chapter of **_**Revenge is Sweet **_**tomorrow or the day after. It'll be a little longer on **_**Sleeping With the Enemy**_**. I feel like I jumped the gun on posting that one. I am going to go back over the first chapter and make small edits in grammar and the like. But I'm not as far ahead on writing on that story. I'm posting as I go on with that one. Where as **_**Revenge is Sweet**_** is being rewritten, with changes made to chapters that have already been written and I have up to Chapter 9 written for **_**For the Good of a Kingdom**_**. Ok I'm going to shut up and let you read. Enjoy. This chapter is for the Zoisite and Ami fans out there. **

"_Do you Endymion Darien Shields take Serenity Serena Tsukino to be your lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold, to love and to cherish until death do you part", asked the priest who was barely noticed by the smiling couple who held one another's hands and found that their gazes could not stray from one another's._

_ A grin spread over Endymion's handsome face, as he looked upon his soon to be wife before he stated proudly, "I do."_

_ The Elysion priest then turned to Serenity knowing that her eyes would never once turn away from Endymion. "And do you Serenity Serena Tsukino take thee Endymion Darien Shields to be your lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold, to love and cherish until death do you part?"_

_ With tears glistening in her eyes and a squeeze of Endymion's hand she replied happily, "I do."_

_ The couple broke eye contact as they slid rings onto each of their rings fingers, giddy grins on both of their faces. Serenity let herself cry the tears she had been holding in, sure that she had never been so happy in her life._

_ The priest clasped both of their hands and wrapped a silver and gold ribbon around their hands. "I now pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss the bride", the priest announced loud and clear so the entire audience could applaud. To the couple all was deaf as Endymion lifted the veil and wiped away her tears of happiness with his thumbs before pulling her lips to his own. "I love you", he had whispered._

_ Suddenly her world was shaking and the scene disappeared as a bright light took over and the word "Mama" kept being repeated in her ear._

With a groan Serenity let her eyes fully open only to immediately close them again because of the blinding light. "Mama wake up", her daughter, Rini, pleaded as she continued to push against her mother's body. She had forgotten that she had let the little bugger sleep with her last night.

Rolling onto her stomach away from the windows she let her eyes focus on her daughter. "What is it honey", Serenity muttered trying to get herself to awaken. The one thing about having a daughter that she found to be a negative was that young children enjoyed getting up early, especially when it came to her days where she was allowed to sleep in.

"There's someone new here", Rini said as she crawled over to her mother and snuggled against her body.

"Oh really", Serenity replied somewhat confused as to what Rini was talking about, Rini knew all of the Sailor Scouts and they were the only expected guests in their household, though she suspected another ambassador from another galaxy had come to seek an alliance with her kingdom, as it had become something common since her declaration of the rebirth of the Silver Millenium Alliance.

"I didn't talk to him or even go up to him like you said mommy, I didn't talk to strangers. But I want to meet the handsome man", Rini pleaded as she looked up into her mother's eyes.

"Aren't you a little young my dear to be knowing whether a man is handsome or not", Serenity asked with laughter in her eyes as her daughter bounced up and down on Serenity's gigantic bed.

A knock on the door startled them both before Serenity called out, "Come in", for which in walked Annette who stood erect and looked nervous.

"What is it Annette", Serenity asked taking quick notice of the nervousness that had enveloped her friend as Serenity stood up and walked over to her closet grabbing the nearest robe to cover her shoulders. She sat at her vanity for a brief moment and looked herself over so that she would be somewhat presentable for breakfast with her friends.

"It's just well… Serenity we have a rather unexpected guest", Annette said hesitantly as if she could not find the right words.

"I've already heard Annette. Look I need to make myself presentable so I can get little miss hyper over there down there as quick as possible, tell the sailors to have this new guest entertained until after breakfast", Serenity said turning to face her maid with a smile on her face, nodding her head towards her daughter who was still bouncing up and down on the bed.

"But my Queen", Annette tried to say suddenly desperate to tell her more about this guest but Serenity held up her hand to signal her to quiet and leave her be. Serenity knew it was rude, but she was tired and had to deal with her hyper daughter in the early morning as well as the continuation of the reunion of her Sailor Soldiers, which was always draining. When she heard the door close she looked over her self again. She wore a white dress that fell to her feet, it clung to her bust area in a corset fashion for which she had only thin shoulder straps to cover her shoulders, thus she had worn a matching white robe that's material was so thin that one could almost make out her skin beneath. Her hair was abnormally curly today and so she brushed it down a little before placing a bobby pin to hold back one side of her hair, in a fashion very similar to what many of the Hispanic women of Zorro's time would have done. She smiled at the thought of Zorro, an old American tale of a caped man with a hidden identity who fought to free California from Spanish rule. In some ways Zorro had always reminded her of her old hero, Tuxedo Mask. "Mama can we go", Rini interrupted her train of thoughts as she came to stand beside her mother.

Serenity looked over at her daughter with a smile and wiped a tendril of her pink hair behind her ear. "Of course, let's go get something to eat and meet this handsome man of yours", Serenity whispered as she rubbed noses with her giggling daughter. She stood up before bending over and picking Rini up. She always loved to carry her daughter, even though it was pampering she could not help but love holding the most cherished thing in her world in her arms. As she walked down the unusually quiet halls and passed a few servants who gave her looks of apprehension, an overwhelming sense of foreboding came over her.

Finally she came to the twin doors of the dining hall which one of the servants opened and she suddenly understood the apprehension that Annette had had. There standing on the other side of the hall was Endymion's diplomatic Shittenou, Zoicite, with his back turned to her flanked by two-uniformed Senshi. Her heart stopped as she realized that she had her daughter in her arms that if seen by Zoicite could be reported back to her ex husband. "That's him", Rini squealed pointing to Zoicite. She backed away into the hallway and ordered the servants to shut the doors concealing her from view of Zoicite. Just as there was a sliver of the scene left before her did he turn, and for the briefest of moments their eyes met.

She turned to her nearest servant. " Mr. Takahashi take my daughter to her rooms and bring her breakfast there", she ordered handing her child into the servant's awaiting arms.

"But Mommy why can't I go", Rini questioned confused and looking fearful for she could clearly see the dismay on her mother's face.

"It's just grown up business darling I will be with you in a bit ok", Serenity replied cupping her daughter's cheek before placing a light kiss there. There was no way she could reveal the truth about her daughter, and the only way he would find out was if he saw her, all of her servants and every Sailor Scout had been sworn to secrecy about the existence of Rini which went unknown to everyone on Earth and even most everyone on the Moon.

"Eat your fruits dear. I'll be with you soon", Serenity said gently chancing a brief glance at her servants to see their reactions, only to find that they correctly had none.

"Promise", Rini asked looking at her mother childishly and innocently worried that she'd never see her again.

"I promise angel. I love you", she said planting a kiss on her forehead and on both of her cheeks, which elicited a giggle from her. With that Serenity nodded her head so that the servant could carry her away.

"I love you too mommy", the little girl called as she was being taken back towards her rooms away from her mother and in a sense away from her father.

"Announce my presence when you open the door Leopold please", Serenity ordered to her doorman who nodded his head and did as he was bidden.

This time as Serenity entered all eyes were drawn to her. Lifting her skirts she walked down the stairs and faced Zoicite with a cross look, briefly glancing at Mars and Jupiter who stood on both sides of him. "Might I ask, General, why you've come so unexpectedly and unannounced? It seems to be becoming a habit for you Shittenou."

"I've come to get the negotiation process started and to ensure his highness that these negotiations will indeed be underway. It is not the Terran way to wait upon a kingdom's alliance past the point where there is nothing more that can be done for preparation of war", Zoicite stated his voice hinting at no emotion though on his face it was clear that those choice of words were not his own.

"Strange that it should be you talking to me about the Terran ways. You've only been one for five years in this lifetime", Serenity could not help but say. She knew that those words had been ordered upon Zoicite by Endymion, for the general had always been soft-spoken and very diplomatic. It was Zoicite in the past that had served as the voice of reason on Endymion's staff of generals and advisors. Messenger he may be, but he still represented Endymion and so he would receive the treatment she would lay upon the King if he had been there in Zoicite's place.

Zoicite remained impartial and simply replied, "Yes well that subject is not why we are here my lady. So perhaps we should get down to business."

Serenity nodded her head and spoke, "Very well General, but first treat yourself to some breakfast while I dress myself in more appropriate attire. I will be with you shortly."

With that said she turned on her heel, picking up her skirt, as she ascended the stairs and headed back to her rooms so that she could change. Not to her surprise as soon as she had entered the hall both Venus and Mercury were by her side. "How did he get here", she questioned not bothering to greet either one.

"Through the transport system. He broke communication silence this morning and requested transport from Crystal Tokyo. We opened the links and turned on the transporters. We sent Annette to notify you", Mercury replied on the ready and in a careful tone so as not to upset her clearly angry Queen.

"And who authorized his transport without my permission? That law, in case the two of you have forgotten, has not been decreed void yet", Serenity questioned harshly turning to Venus already knowing the answer to her own question.

"My lady with the matter of negotiations decided upon I did not see fit to-", Venus started to say but was interrupted by Serenity, "Protocol is protocol. It's there for a reason, do not over look it again."

Venus looked to Mercury not surprised to find a look of sympathy for Venus on her face. They were all taking a risk in angering their beloved Queen for this cause. "Have Annette in my room when I get there, we'll meet with the General in the conference room after I'm properly dressed and for the love of God make sure that the General does not procure any knowledge of my daughter. If he does so help me", Serenity warned in the deadliest of tones before she signaled for her two soldiers to disperse. Both said nothing and merely bowed before taking their leave not wishing to heighten the already tense situation.

Serenity continued on her journey, for a brief moment she thought of heading to the communication room and doing what she hadn't in so long, contact her ex- husband and chew him out for his audacity and gall. How dare he try to prematurely force this already disliked and uncomfortable situation on her and have the nerve to send a message of further insult to her. Instead, she settled for heading to her rarely ever-used study and reaching for the alcohol hidden behind her books. After slamming the door shut and taking a few calming breaths she poured herself a glass of the pure vodka only the Moon had ever ordained to make and serve before she took a shot of it, after which she poured another glass that she could drink more slowly. "Perhaps it is best that you not indulge in too much of that", suggested a calm and friendly voice.

Serenity did not bother to turn around, but rather sat in the chair behind her desk facing away from the intruder. "If you were in my situation you would most assuredly do the same", Serenity replied taking a sip, her eyes looking out the window in front of her staring at the object of her anger, the blue and green orb known as Earth.

"Yes well granted I'd be upset but I wouldn't be planning on showing up to my meeting with my ex-husband's diplomat drunk, thus making a fool of myself and a mockery of my throne", replied the one person who was never afraid to reprimand her when she was out of line.

"What would you know of it Luna? You have a husband who loves you and a child who knows of her father. You do not rule a kingdom and you are never put in a situation where you have to do what your kingdom wills you to, even if it betrays your own personal feelings. You do not have all of your friends against you and constantly going behind your back to ensure some dreadful alliance happens", Serenity replied bitterly before swallowing the last of her liquor.

Serenity stood up and reached for the crystal glass filled with the intoxicating liquid that was driving her anxiety away from her. As Serenity grasped the bottle she felt her advisor's hand cover her own. "Enough of this Serenity. You know that above all your Guardian's are loyal to you and every act they take, even the ones that are behind your back and that seem to betray you, is for your's and your kingdom's benefit. Now you've had enough and it's time you acted like you were of your station. What would your mother think?"

"Which one the Terran who abandoned me to her people or the one who was Queen and would not yield to the Terran demands for a treaty", Serenity asked bitterly as she glared into the eyes of the cat like woman.

Luna took a huge breath, her dark blue eyes filled with what looked like sympathy. "The one who taught you how to be a Queen and to be diplomatic. If you walk into that conference room drunk you'll disgrace not only your station, but also your mother's name. Even if Queen Selenity did not fully believe in the policy she was enacting she still did it with grace and humility. It's time you acted the same. Her kingdom came first, not her personal feelings. Now put the alcohol away, go to your room, gather yourself, change into something suitable and get your ass down to that conference room and make your mother, your kingdom, and me proud", Luna said angrily in a tone that threatened that Serenity dare not argue with her anymore.

Slowly Serenity's hand released the bottle and Luna released her hold on Serenity's wrist. With a nod of her head Serenity walked away, though true to her rebellious streak she slammed the door behind her. The walk to her room was brisk and when she threw open the door she silenced Annette before she could even speak. "Find me a suitable dress and help me get ready. Those are all the services I will need from you today", Serenity said coldly, silently hating herself for taking out her frustrations on her maid.

"Yes my lady of course", Annette replied meekly with a bow before going into Serenity's closet and reaching for a gown.

The gown was a rarely ever worn white gown, that was designed after one of her mother's own personal gowns that had been worn to only important diplomatic functions. It was a charmeuse v-neck halter with a ruched surplice bodice, meaning it was an almost criss cross look the material made, that hugged her chest, with a beaded embroidered dropped waist with a slight train at the back. Without being asked Annette brought the Queen a chocker diamond necklace as well as matching earrings, and the diamond drop tiara she typically only ever wore to the Temple of prayer. She had her hair put up into a messy bun before placing the tiara on her head and putting on the other highly expensive accents. "You look like a regal Queen my lady", Annette complimented with a bow as she opened the door for Serenity to step out.

"Thank you Annette that will be all for today", Serenity said more gently this time as she placed a hand on her maid's shoulder, a gesture of apology for her rude and unwarranted behavior. As she exited she found Sailor Mercury waiting for her with a folder in her hand.

"How long have you been waiting", Serenity questioned as she continued walking down the hallway towards the conference room.

"Not long. I'm just here to brief you on what was gathered from our interactions with the General Zoicite as well as the knowledge we have from our database and intelligence agencies before the meeting is underway", Mercury replied as if she were giving a presentation to some company on Earth she might be trying to sell to.

"I hardly find that necessary. I am sure his current status is the same as it was back in the past", Serenity replied waving off the issue.

"I'm afraid my lady that protocol is protocol", Mercury said not missing a beat and maintaining a purely neutral face even when she received a glare from Serenity.

With a roll of her Queen's eyes Mercury continued, "While his position in rank among the Shittenou is still the same as the one in the past he holds a lot more political power now that Endymion is King. In case you've forgotten in the past he was third in line of command and was commander of the European division of the Earth Kingdom. He's highly intelligent, having mastered the arts of technology, medicine, and nearly all other Earth sciences. He is by far the most skilled diplomat Endymion has and since his resurrection has dealt with all insurgencies, treaties, peace conferences, and has put down hundreds of minor conflicts without blood shed. More so General Zoicite is a brilliant strategist so he certainly hasn't come here without a plan. He has no confirmed powers, though it is suspected that he has at least telekinesis and is capable of traveling between worlds without the use of technology. His best weapon, or rather weapons are the tiny knives he caries hidden within his jacket, sleeves, and even boots. Granted he also came armed with a sword. All weaponry he gave up willingly when he was transported here. From what we've gathered he is here purely on peace terms and is merely just trying to set the date, time, and place of negotiations."

By the time Mercury had finished her briefing they were at the door to the conference room. "Is everyone present", Serenity questioned.

"Yes and they all await you in that room", Mercury confirmed. Taking a deep breath Serenity then nodded her head and Mercury opened the door to the room and Serenity entered.

Everyone stood up and bowed before Serenity gestured for them to take their seats. "Good morning everyone. Zoicite I trust you enjoyed the breakfast you were served this morning", Serenity questioned as she took her seat at the head of the table.

Mercury walked over to her spot and sat down, not daring to glance at the new comer who sat at the opposite end of the table from Serenity, conveniently right next to her. "Indeed my lady it was superb", Zoicite replied humbly.

"Good to hear, now we should get to the matters at hand. Since you are the ones so eager to get the negotiations under way, what do you propose", Serenity asked as she interlaced her fingers and laid her hands on the table ready to get this over and done with.

Zoicite's eyes remained locked on the Queen's as he spoke, not daring to glance at his long lost lover. "Well it is all very flexible with us my lady. Having met you and judging by yours and my King's eagerness to see this done and over with, if not prolonged, perhaps the sooner the negotiations happen the better. I suggest that negotiation take place within one weeks time."

Serenity kept her composure despite that on the inside she desperately wanted to reject the notion of meeting him sooner rather than later. Especially in such a short time span as a week. But thinking over Luna's words and reminding herself that she was a Queen completely obliterated her impulse to reject the idea. Glancing briefly at her senshi she tried to read their responses to his proposal and found an overwhelming sense of agreement. "Sounds reasonable. So in one week we shall meet on Earth then", she replied simply.

"I believe we haven't discussed location yet. It seems to me more practical to have negotiations on the Moon my lady. There is no direct way to travel from the Moon to Elysion, which would mean a stop by Crystal Tokyo besides the anti-sentiment towards the Moon would mean high risk for you my lady, since you are coming directly", Zoicite responded somewhat taken a back by her assumption that the negotiations would occur on Earth.

Serenity immediately turned to Mercury knowing that a good argumentative response was prepared for her when this point in negotiations would come up. "Yes, well since this is a treaty for an alliance and peace then our Queen should try to earn the respect of the Terran people once more. Make amends herself", Mercury replied.

"Then why not show good will by opening her home to Endymion and the council which has never been visited under the new reign here", Zoicite countered.

"Your King almost passed an anti-lunarian decree that would mean the lives of our citizens should they ever return to Earth and yet you fear for our Queen's life on Earth when there would surely be just as high a risk if Endymion came here. She still has followers there, most of who are statistically in the cities of Elysion and Crystal Tokyo. Where as all people here have completely abandoned allegiance to Earth and Endymion. And might I remind you sir that our Queen is not only the savior of Earth, many times over, but has powers beyond the comprehension of the average human and warriors similarly outfitted in that aspect. Her protection shall not be a problem neither shall the detour to Crystal Tokyo. We can spin it as a sort of good will stop on the tour of Earth", Mercury replied seriously, almost in a deadly manner. She was not one used to be challenged by someone of equal intellect and did not like the idea of the Terran gaining the upper hand in an argument.

"You seem rather adamant about the negotiations occurring on Earth and I believe it's safe to infer that should they not occur there then perhaps they shall not happen", Zoicite questioned with a raised and inquisitive eyebrow.

No reply was given, but nonetheless Zoicite had received his answer. "Ah, well then I shall propose this to my King and you shall have our reply", he said, excusing himself from further talks.

As he stood up Serenity called on Mercury. "Yes my lady", Mercury asked somewhat surprised to be addressed by her Queen when their visitor was about to leave, not bothering to offer him a polite form of goodbye.

"Please show our guest to the communications room. General please make yourself feel welcome and I'd like to extend an invitation for dinner and should you wish you are welcome to stay the night. There is no need for you to rush back this night after all the stress of the day", Serenity addressed the both of them, her voice void of emotion though her eyes spoke volumes. At least, to Mercury they did. If Serenity had to bear the presence of her ex-husband then Mercury would have to bear a very similiar burden. Mercury briefly glanced at Zoicite before nodding her head in acceptance.

"This way General", Mercury gestured towards the door as she stood up and led him out of the room.

As soon as the door was shut behind them Serenity glanced at her friends who remained in the room and saw their unhappiness with her choice to place Mercury and him together, each one knowing her selfish and childish purpose behind it. "The meeting is convened until we have word from the General Zoicite on whether or not Endymion agrees to the arrangements", Serenity stated before standing up and leaving her group not wishing to face their disapproving looks.

As the door shut behind their Queen each of the inner Senshi glanced at one another in apprehension for they knew that soon the unfortune that had befallen their comrade of being reunited with her former lover would befall them, Serenity would make sure of that.

…

The walk was silently uncomfortable and Mercury walked briskly wanting the time spent alone with Zoicite to be over as quickly as possible. Finally they came upon the door to the communications room, "Here we are."

She opened the door and smiled weakly as he walked inside before following him. "The controls are basic enough. A little more complex then the ones on Earth but I am sure you are more than capable of handling them. You know the codes to reach the Elysion palace so I will leave it to you. I will be waiting outside and once an agreement has been reached by you and your liege I will send a message ahead to the council and my Queen and our meeting will once more precede. Should the results be in our favor then it will be just as simple as signing a contract of agreement, should it not then once more we will debate these pre-conditions", Mercury addressed him in such a voice that made her seem robotic to him.

"Very well", was all Zoicite allowed himself to reply before she took her leave of him and he set about his work to contact Endymion.

After getting through to a controller and going through Kunzite he finally was faced with his King on the big screen. "My liege", Zoicite greeted with a bow of his head.

"What news do you bring me", Endymion questioned stoically. Inhaling deeply Zoicite explained.

…

Mercury stood outside the door with her back to the wall nearest the doorway. Despite hiding her discomfort she hadn't been able to suppress the butterflies in her stomach, or the increase in her heart rate while she had been around her past life lover. When she had seen him as himself without a dark influence for the first time in thousands of years it had been just like the first time she had truly seen him in her past life, the first time they ever really exchanged words. A blush stained her cheeks as she thought of that time so very long ago.

_ Amelia walked along the corridors of the Moon Palace reading a scroll that contained within it the most recent information on the enemies of the Moon, a required reading material for her Senshi status. Updating herself on potential threats, knowing keeping informed was perhaps the best thing she could do to keep her princess and world safe. She suddenly halted her step as she felt a foreign presence enter the hallway in a way that she knew to be illegal and when her head snapped up in search of the foreign presence she immediately spotted a hooded figure heading in the direction of her Queen and Princess's quarters. Without a moment's hesitation the scroll was forgotten and fell to the marbled floors and she raised her arms up in the air and called out her transformation. Once stripped of her princess gown and covered in her warrior garb she raced toward the direction of the intruder as fast as possible taking only a brief moment to use her communicator to alert the other Senshi as well as the Imperial Guard of the intruder. Finally as she turned the corner she caught sight of the hooded figure and within a blink of an eye unleashed her most powerful attack, "Mercury Aqua Rhapsody!" The figure turned at the sound of her voice and the attack barely caught him, not enough to cause severe damage but enough to pummel him to the ground. Quickly she came upon the figure and once she looked upon his face, she froze. Not only was he extremely gorgeous, but he was also a Terran and not just any Terran. He was the Royal Prince's guard and one of his high-ranking Generals. For the briefest of moments her breath was bated as she met his startling green eyes and looked into his porcelain face. His hair was a light blonde that was much longer than her own and held in a ponytail. To say the least she was biologically attracted to him. She had only seen him from a far before, as she was on duty when his and the rest of the Terran delegation was introduced to the royalty. She'd caught a brief glance at him during a ball held in the Terran's honor, but they had never personally spoke. Strange that of all the Generals she had seen, some of which she had actually spoken to, it was him that stood out the most in her memory and looking upon him up close the reason for it was clarified. "General", Mercury addressed him coldly before helping him up knowing exactly why he was here._

_ "Where is he", she questioned knowing that this man had been sent to fetch his Prince as Serenity's guards had gone to Earth to fetch their Princess many a times before. Never before had the Prince made a journey here by himself, and it frightened her to think he had done it undetected and strangely enough so had this General. It was well known that no known Terran had the ability to transport between worlds without technological use. _

_ "That's what I was going to find out before you so rudely interrupted me", the Terran replied angrily as he stood up and shook himself of the water that had soaked into his uniform._

_ "Forgive me for protecting my palace from an intruder", Mercury replied just as tersely before she set about typing in the codes to her communicator to alert the Imperial Guard and the other Senshi of a false alarm. _

_ He gave out a sigh, "As it is I have a job to do. I take it you will be accompanying me then?"_

_ She nodded her head and led him towards the Princess's rooms where they found it to be empty, the walk silent but the question of Endymion's trip burning on her tongue. From what she had read there was no magical abilities on Earth and none of the transporters were used in Endymion's journey to the Moon or else the entire palace would have been alerted. "You have a question", the Terran assessed._

_ "Indeed did Serenity bring him and you here", Mercury asked revealing her concern. The look the General gave her was one of hesitation._

_ "No my lady which in your mind would leave only one option as to how we got here I assume", the Terran said all too knowingly._

_ So the Terran was smart, assertive, and capable of critical thinking. Most interesting was that he had read right through her, something most were unable to do. "I am Zoicite by the way. The tactical officer of the bunch though I specialize in several other matters. And I take it you hold the same position among your own group of Senshi is it?"_

_ Mercury's eyebrow rose in curiosity. "What makes you think that", she questioned as she led him towards the gardens._

_ "Judging by the color of your uniform, your hair, and your eyes you are the soldier of Mercury. Your planet is known for it's scholars, even among the ranks of royalty and in the history of the Sailor Senshi as we on Earth know it, it is the Senshi of Mercury that traditionally holds a position similar to my own."_

_ Mercury could not contain the smile that graced her lips, despite being irked by his arrogance over the knowledge he knew, she was still slightly impressed by it. It was always interesting to come across someone who might have the semblance of a brain, and it was even more unique that she would come across a Terran who was this way. "Very good General Zoicite though I know that is the extent of your knowledge of me and that you have no further information or else you would have arrogantly stated my full name, exact birth place, and all the powers I have. Yes?"_

_ "Very good", he replied just as amused by her intellect as she was with his. Finally they heard the whispering hushes of their lieges. "Well shall we", he whispered and received a nod of approval from her as they burst the romantic atmosphere that surrounded the two royals whom illegally embraced one another whilst they hid in the brush of the gardens._

_ "Zoicite. You've come so late. I really expected you here sooner", Endymion stated somewhat smugly as he looked upon his Guard._

_ "Yes my liege well I fear it is time to go. You know as well as I the danger you've put yourself in by being in this rather inappropriate situation and should the two of you have been discovered we all would be in a great deal of trouble", Zoicite lectured his sire barely containing his aggravation with Endymion. It was not like Endymion to make unwise, rash decisions such as he was now._

_ "Yes, yes I know. Time to take me back I know the deal. Give me a moment then to say my goodbye", Endymion negotiated not surprised to find that he had his way._

_ Both Mercury and Zoicite turned their backs from the scene of the two exchanging stolen kisses and goodbyes. Mercury could not contain the blush from her cheeks and blushed even redder when Zoicite chuckled at the expression on her face. "I am ready now Zoicite", Endymion stated as he stood before his General ready to return to his home planet. _

_ Mercury shot Serenity a glare ignoring the one she received one back. Once they were gone Serenity was going to get an ear full for one, keeping a secret the fact that Terran's were capable of magic when it had been thought long dead on Earth and for two, sneaking around once more and endangering herself by committing treason with a informal enemy. "Goodbye my lady Mercury", Zoicite addressed her taking her glove clad hand and giving it a kiss, "I thank you for all your help."_

_ She nodded her head, "Goodbye General." The two Terrans started to walk away but the General stopped and turned to her._

_ "Might I ask your name", he questioned catching the other three in the garden by surprise._

_ "Amelia", she replied simply not revealing her full name, which would instantly mark her as Mercurian royalty._

_ "A beautiful name for a beautiful face", he said suavely before disappearing into thin air, Endymion with a rueful smile and a shake of his head disappeared not an instant later. She could not contain the blush that seemed to swallow her face whole and did not disappear even as she lectured and scolded Serenity whom did not hesitate to remark on her flushed appearance._

…

"So we are in agreement then", Zoicite questioned his liege whose peeved look indicated his clear want of the subject to be done.

"Yes, go a head and let them know that in one weeks time they shall join us here for negotiations. I see no need to argue with them over the time and place, it's merely best to get this done as quickly as possible ", Endymion replied simply. Though he did not show it on his face, his eyes revealed that he was tired of the subject.

"Very well. I will see you tomorrow", Zoicite said with a bit of a sigh. He was all alone in a foreign kingdom and in perhaps the most uncomfortable situation he had been in since his rebirth and his one tie to Earth was about to be cut off for a whole night. Not to mention he would be surrounded by nothing but women during his stay here, excluding the male servants, dignitaries, and guards.

"You'll stay the night then? You're a brave man", Endymion commended for he did not know if his other soldiers could do such a thing.

"It's the diplomatic thing to do. The terms we are on are rocky enough as it is and we should attempt to make them as smooth as possible before they join us on Earth, where we all will have to spend more time together", Zoicite so wisely explained.

Endymion nodded his head, "Well we will see you tomorrow then. Good night", and with that the transmission was cut.

Zoicite let his head fall for a moment, closing his eyes he collected himself before straightening up and walking outside of the communication room where Mercury was waiting for him. She looked at him questioningly and his nod gave her the answer to her unspoken question, all had gone well. She let a bit of a smile slip onto her face before she whipped out her communicator and called for the meeting to continue and to have one of the other Senshi draw up the agreement. The walk back to the conference room was long, silent, and too tense for the liking of either party.

…

It had been more than a few hours since Zoicite had signed the agreement that the two monarchies of the Earth and Moon would meet for an alliance on Earth and Zoicite thought the morning could not come soon enough. After a long tour given to him by a very tense and terribly formal Mercury around the palace, he now sat at the dining room table with eight of the Senshi and the Moon Queen awaiting his dinner, the tension in the air so palpable that he felt suffocated by it. The servants whom came out barely made eye contact with him and there was little to no conversation at the dining room table, if there was it was purely small talk. Zoicite did notice the fact that the Senshi didn't power down into civilian clothes at the dinner table, an undercurrent of hostility made obvious to the intelligent eye. As he thought back to his tour he couldn't help but notice the fact that none of the servants or the people walking around made eye contact with him, let alone spoke to him. And he was never taken to the private wing where the Queen and her Senshi resided. "So Zoicite how fairs everything on Earth? I've heard that the King has moved the capital from Crystal Tokyo to Elysion", questioned Neptune who felt bad for the poor Terran who did not even get the comfort of a relaxed environment for his meal.

"It has indeed", Zoicite replied curtly as he reached for his glass of water and took a sip of it.

"I am curious as to what has become of our former home. We know that the palace still stands and that the streets are quite populated, but what is the palace used for", Neptune ventured.

Zoicite briefly looked at the other occupants of the table, all of who were awaiting his answer just as curious as their fellow sailor, but none as brave as she to actually ask the question. "The palace at Crystal Tokyo has been referred to as a vacation home, but truth be told it really isn't. Endymion hardly visits and if he does it would be for a conference or some other business venture", as he spoke he noticed that Serenity's eyes widened just a bit at the mention of Endymion's name. Her attention just a little more focused as he spoke of his master. He wondered if she could possibly see why it was Endymion did not often go to his vacation home, for the reason was plainly visible to Zoicite or any of the other Shittenou. The Crystal Tokyo Palace was home to too many memories of the life Endymion had once led with Serenity.

Before Neptune could ask more the meal was served and Zoicite smiled appreciatively at her for her sympathy with his situation. Her attempt to talk to him was more than most would do by the end of this night. Mercury, who happened to be seated right across from him, refused to look at him. His eyes through out the whole meal couldn't help but drift to her. She looked the same as his last untainted memory of her. Her hair was a little shorter, but her stature was still the same. Those beautiful blue eyes he had found so entrancing ions ago were the same color. He found it interesting that her name in this lifetime was a shortened version of her previous one. He wondered if her personality was different or if she still carried about her that wit that went above most people's heads and most of all he wondered if she remembered any of their romantic past. "So Zoicite tell me when you were reborn were your memories restored", questioned Uranus picking up the questioning where her lover had left off.

"Yes, all of them were. The ones of the silver millennium and of the lives we lived when we were reborn the second time just before Beryl recaptured us", Zoicite replied feeling the tension in the air thicken at the mention of Beryl and the hint of the Shittenou's previous betrayals. He heard a scoff, which he was sure, came from Mars.

Sailor Uranus nodded her golden head and found that she was at a loss for questions. Looking around the table Zoicite realized that there was a senshi missing. "Where is Sailor Saturn? If this is a planetary assembly should she not be here", Zoicite questioned.

Sailor Neptune was the one to answer, "She is here, just not joining the adults tonight. She is rather young you see, much younger then any of us here. She is an adopted daughter to myself and Haruka."

Zoicite nodded but his observation of Serenity when he answered revealed a brief moment of panic, and just before Neptune answered was her gaze caught by Serenity. Perhaps there was something that the group was hiding from him. "Oh yes, I had heard of the tale of Saturn though I thought after the last battle she had returned to her older form", Zoicite asked, only to find this time there was no brief flash of panic or look of permission between the two outer soldiers and their Queen.

"She wished for an uninterrupted childhood and Neo -Queen Serenity granted her one", Sailor Uranus answered.

Silence resumed once the servants swiftly took away the finished plates of dinner and replaced them with a dessert that was to die for. Zoicite could not contain his moan of pleasure after tasting the home made pana cotta. "It is our own Lita's recipe", Serenity informed him having noticed his liking to the desert.

"And that would be Sailor Jupiter correct", Zoicite asked looking down the table at the seated senshi who did not look pleased even though she knew her food was very much enjoyed and was being complimented.

The sailor just simply nodded her head in answer and Zoicite said simply, "Well it is very tasty. I commend you on such a fine recipe."

"Thank you", Jupiter replied somewhat coldly. Silence once more resumed and it was clear that the night was drawing to a much needed end. Once nearly everyone was done Serenity stood up.

"Well General I hoped you enjoy your stay here. Luna will show you to your room. I bid you a good night", Serenity said pointing to behind him where a long black haired woman stood, her cat like eyes surprising him for he had never seen such eyes on a human.

"Good night your majesty", he replied as custom as he stood and bowed while she left him to the care of the 'cat lady'. The other sailors too dispersed, not one lingering in his presence.

"I apologize for the inner sailors coldness, for them the past is still felt in the present. As for Pluto she is always quiet and well Uranus and Neptune are neutral on most aspects when it comes to the existence of the Shittenou", Luna so bluntly stated as she turned and began walking knowing he would be smart enough to follow.

"I suppose it is to be expected", Zoicite replied simply as he was led through a rather barren hallway to a wing that was in the opposite direction of where all the other guests of the palace had been headed.

"So how is your King? I am assuming he is in nearly the same state as my Queen", Luna so boldly asked turning around and giving him a look that told him not to lie when he opened his mouth, because she would know if he did.

"Yes, though he seems to be more angry then she about their current situation", Zoicite replied feeling strangely comfortable with this woman. She gave off the impression that she was wise beyond her years and very motherly.

"I doubt it. Serenity has been having a hard time holding her tongue around you, but she is a royal and they are taught to be composed when necessary. Your King will act the same when it comes time for negotiations though should the King and Queen ever be left alone in private well then that will be another matter all together", Luna explained humorously.

Before Zoicite could reply she stopped in front of a grand door. "Well here we are", she stated as she opened the door to his room, which was as extravagant as the very door that was entry way to the room. The room was large with a fire place, a four poster king sized bed, a closet, a mini living room complete with a couch and armchair and a set of dressers.

"Good night Zoicite", she said shutting the door after he entered, closing the door before he could reiterate the same sentiment to her and thank her for escorting him to his room. Once the door was shut he felt the weight of the past deaden his shoulders. It was strange to be staying the night in the Moon Palace. He had only done it once before, long long ago when the Moon was thinking of accepting Earth into it's previous Silver Alliance, the strongest alliance in the whole of the universe, with only Earth as an outsider in the same solar system. He couldn't help but marvel at the difference between the former Silver Millennium Alliance and the new one. There had been trillions more people in the solar system but after the great war and the loss of the silver crystal, the planets deconstructed and returned to their original form, killing off all life with the single exception of Earth. Earth had been the start of life before the existence of the silver crystal and remained the only living planet after the silver crystal disappeared in time and space. Now that it was returned, Serenity was trying to rebuild the empire that if it had not been destroyed probably would have ruled even to this day. Sighing he gave up on the trip down memory road knowing that it would only lead him to memories of a girl whose eyes he never forgot, but because of his past actions would not look into his own today. That night despite his hopes and attempts of not thinking of her, he dreamt of his life that she had been apart of so very long ago.

…

A knock at the door startled him into alertness and woke him from his slumber. The first thing he assessed was that he was not home on Earth and then memories of the night before flooded back. He heard another knock and realized he hadn't acknowledged the first one before he called out, "Come in."

The cat lady, as he had dubbed her, walked in with a smirk on her face, her slitted iris's widening in surprise a little at the sight of the fair haired General still in bed. "I took you for an early riser General", she stated simply as she walked across the room and opened the blinds to allow sunlight to cleanse the room of darkness.

"I usually am", he replied as he ran a hand through his hair slightly surprised that he did not rise with the sun as usual. His mind flitted over the fact that perhaps his dreams did not want to release him from the torture of past memories unless he was forcibly wakened. He briefly wondered if Serenity could make something like that happen but shook it off as he rose from the bed.

"We had your uniformed cleaned and ironed last night. The Queen has sent you breakfast in bed in hopes that you might feel a little more relaxed here", Luna said timing her words so perfectly that the maid arrived with the food and another with his uniform as she spoke.

He could not help his brief moment of awe at the strange power these Lunarian beings held, something he had kept to himself when he witnessed the majesty of the Moon Kingdom ions ago. "Send her my thanks", he replied with a slight bow. She nodded her head and promptly left him once more. The maid set the food at a table in front of the couch in his room while the other maid hung up his uniform which he had discarded last night and was sure had been taken while he was in his sleep, a very disturbing thought for a warrior.

As he sat down he had to wonder as to why he was taking his breakfast in his own room this morning instead of in the traditional manner as he had, had his dinner the night before. Though his mind rationalized it and told him that the Queen was just trying to spare him and her friend Ami the discomfort of being in each other's presence after the torture she put them through the day before, his gut whispered something else entirely. Maybe she was trying to keep him away from further scrutiny by the other sailors as well as her own hostility. But yet as he thought about it there was still something deep down in his instinct that told him that the Queen was hiding something. His room after all was in a separate wing from all the other guest rooms and the servants seemed to steer clear of him, seemingly on purpose, as if they were forbidden to go near him perhaps because the Queen might be afraid they would reveal something.

With a sigh he brushed it off and ate his meal before dressing. Not to his surprise Luna arrived just as he finished and led him to the center of the palace where the transport systems were. Once he arrived he was not surprised to see Serenity there waiting for him looking regal as ever, almost a mirror image to her past life mother with the exception of the fact that her hair was not in the traditional buns. She stood there in a traditional Earthen dress, a style he hadn't seen since his previous life time. She wore a white under dress with an off the shoulder boat neckline accented by a ground length sleeveless princess seamed blue over dress that appeared corset like. Her hair was put in a half pony tail similar to the warrior Venus only there was no bow to accent the style, and all of her hair fell in ringlets. As a man he could not help but secretly admit that this woman was indeed beautiful and was sure that if it were Endymion here in his stead then perhaps there would be a marriage instead of an alliance. "My lady you look exquisite this morning", he said as he bowed before her.

"Thank you General. I trust you slept well last night and the room was comfortable for you and your breakfast was to your taste", she questioned as she led him towards the actual transporter, where Jupiter and Mars stood on either side, the under tone of distrust still there despite her actual words of hope for his comfort.

"Everything was well above my standards. I quite enjoyed my brief visit here. Should this alliance go well then perhaps more visits could be arranged", Zoicite replied noting that her eyes widened a little at the mention of future visits and she paused for just a little too long.

"Of course General", she said simply, her voice seemingly sincere but her eyes and her smile betraying her words.

Zoicite nodded then looked around briefly looking for the face he most wanted to see but somehow he knew that he would not find her there. "Well shall we", a voice from behind him said.

Turning he faced the leader of the Senshi who stood dressed in civilian clothing and with an expectant smile on her face. Turning to look at the Queen he found that she shrugged her shoulders. "Am I missing something", he questioned facing the lady of Venus once more.

"No one has told you then", she asked already knowing the answer to her question.

"We were getting around to it", Serenity said before Mina could reveal her answer, throwing in her excuse so she couldn't be harped on later.

He looked at them having a feeling that something was up and it wasn't going to be at all pleasant. "Well I am going with you", she declared with a smile answering his unasked question about what he had not been told about.

**Ok and that's chapter. What comes next will be super interesting. Mina meets Kunzite after a very long time. I know, I know everyone is anxious to have Serenity finally reunite with Endymion and I promise it will be well worth your wait. As I said, this will not be a short a story. And I'm trying to tell more than just Serenity and Endymion's story. I've always been a fan of the Shitennou X Senshi pairing. Even though it's cheesy. I'd like to get some background and some situations going on them. Anyway! Let me know what you think. Love to hear from you! – Silent Figure (Someday I will figure out how to change my author name. Seriously, it's too emo for my older self). **


	6. Chapter 5

**Title: For the Good of a Kingdom**

**Autor: Silent Figure**

**Chapter : Five**

**Disclaimer: Do not own these characters.**

**Author's Note: Sooooo...here's yet another chapter. I know, I know, some of you are SUPER impatient for Serenity and Endymion's reunion. I do not blame you. And I'm asking for you to stick with me. It'll be worth your wait. Long story. Lot's of development. No, we will not be going through every single Senshi and Shitennou reunion before we get to Serenity and Endymion. That's too much even for the long winded me. This chapter is going to be a bit short compared to the others. I'm not going to lie, I'm a HUGE fan of the Kunzite and Venus pairing. They are actually my favorite, after Serenity and Endymion of course. But still I wanted to devote time to them. So this is sort of a two parter to their reunion, but there are lots of important scenes coming up in the next chapter for the development of the plot. And the reunion you are all waiting for is definitely coming. Anyway I'm a bit tired and wanted to post this before I went to bed. Sorry if the note is a bit frazzled. Anyway enjoy! And tell me what you think! I love hearing from you and appreciate all I have heard thus far. **

The halls were unbearably quiet as a youthful man walked stiffly down them, heading towards the Great Hall of the Elysion Palace. He heard whispers as he passed by his fellow staff members, all of them casting curious glances his way as he walked by, wondering what message he carried to their King. News had spread quickly of the possibility of a treaty with the estranged Moon Kingdom, and the local gossips, most of who were employed by the palace had been searching for a confirmation and thus the messenger sent a head by the Lord General Zoicite seemed to be the likely carrier of the answer since the General had not opted to transmit the message through the communications system (which would have made it much easier for the staff to intercept the 'news'). It was hard for the poor soul to avoid being stopped by the alluring looks of the younger maids or the pesterings of the older women. Finally he reached his destination and with a nod to the door opener and a deep breath, his presence was announced to the King. The double doors swung open and he entered the Great Hall, unsurprised to find the King half bent over a table with a computer screen as its top, from what the messenger could make out it looked as if they were looking at some kind of map, with his most trusted advisors flanking his sides. "You've brought news", the King questioned barely acknowledging his presence as he pointed to a place on the map in front of him, the screen zooming in on the location he'd pressed, and then the King glanced at the General Kunzite who nodded his head.

"Yes your majesty. The Lord General Zoisite has sent me", the messenger stammered somewhat nervously as he bowed deeply before his King.

The King looked at him expectantly, "Well". When the messenger looked up he found that the three generals present and the King were staring at him, waiting for him to reveal his business.

"He told me that he has arrived and that he is not alone. He is in the company of one of Neo-Queen Serenity's Senshi who comes in peace", the messenger replied quickly, keeping his head down as he spoke.

"Is that all", questioned one of the Generals. The messenger briefly glanced up to find that it was the blonde shorthaired General, Jadeite.

"Yes, my lords", the young messenger replied, quivering just a bit, but barely showing it.

"Then be on your way", the King said waving him off, officially dismissing him. The young messenger bowed and turned sucking in a breath as he left, glad to leave the room, which held the most powerful men on Earth.

Jadeite turned to his King, "Well which lucky Senshi did our friend bring back do you think? Surely Mercury wasn't that much of a forgiving person that she felt it necessary to follow her former lover back to our Earth just to be in the mere presence of him. I have heard that he is not the best of lovers, so surely that was not a factor."

Only Nephrite allowed an appreciative smile to grace his face, for his King was too wound tight at the mention of Serenity's name and it was not like Kunzite to laugh nor reveal that he had much in the way of a sense of humor. "Perhaps it'll be the Soldier of Mars here to seek her fiery vengeance upon you", Nephrite replied with a hint of a laugh in his voice.

"Or maybe your beloved Jupiter here to kick your sorry ass", Jadeite quipped silencing Nephrite.

"Will the two of you silence your childish natures for once. Whoever it is, I am sure it does not matter", Kunzite chastised, his face showing nothing despite the annoyance indicated in his tone.

Before either could reply the booming voice of the doormen sounded, "The Lord Zoisite and guest."

"Well we're about to find out", Nephrite whispered under his breath to Jadeite as he faced forward towards the doors as his fellow Generals did.

Endymion turned his back and walked towards his throne where he sat, his body tense with uncertainty. The doors swung open and this time the uniformed General Zoicite stepped forward with a hooded figure by his side. The figure was small and thin enough to be a woman's, and as she drew closer her apparel came into light. She wore a finely pleated long sleeved orange dress, with a wide sash at the waist. Over her gown was an orange velvet hooded robe, lined with a yellow satin fabric and piped in gold. And as she drew nearer Endymion could make out foreign abstract symbols painted on the sleeves, hem, and hood in red. Most of her face and the entirety of her hair was hidden beneath a hood, but Endymion had a guess as to which of the Sailor Senshi approached him.

The two new comers finally came to a halt and both bowed before him. "You did not tell me last night that you would be bringing a guest", Endymion stated, as he looked into the emerald green eyes of one his most trusted advisors.

"It was a last minute arrangement my lord", Zoicite replied simply, shrugging his shoulders.

"So which of the lovely Senshi have you brought with you", Jadeite questioned with a hint of mockery in his voice, though he did not receive a glance from the hooded woman.

"Reveal yourself Senshi and show some respect to our King. There is no longer any need for a guise now that you are in his presence", Kunzite ordered bitingly for it was not in his capacity to accept disrespect directed at his King, whether it was purposeful or not.

"Of course how rude of me", the Senshi replied as she lifted a lithe hand to her hood and pulled it down revealing a head full of sun kissed blonde hair that spilled down her back, her sapphire blue eyes glancing briefly at the stunned and silenced Head General before turning to the King. Kunzite's head snapped in the direction of the snickering Jadeite and with one deadly glance silenced the man.

"It's been a long time Endymion", Mina greeted with a smirk on her lips as she curtsied somewhat mockingly, her informality causing a wave of tension to build.

"Yes it has Mina. I trust your journey here was not too long and pleasant enough with your guise", Endymion questioned.

"Yes, it was all quite enjoyable. My, my I like what you've done with this place. You've livened it up a bit, this place was but a ruined temple to a time long forgotten when last I was here and oh my, you're not wearing that god awful purple tuxedo"; she said looking around, before her eyes landed on the King who rolled his eyes at the mention of his former attire.

"Yes well it seemed more appropriate to live in the true capital of the Earth. Elysion has always been the home to Terran royalty", Endymion explained stiffly having a feeling that a fight was brewing underneath the surface of their conversation.

"A new earth, ruled by the same old monarchy in the same castle. How ironic that you would recreate the very establishment that led to Earth's original down fall", Mina said daringly, not surprised to find that all eyes were narrowed upon her in anger.

"Realize that you are held accountable for your words here on Earth, whether you be a messenger or diplomatic figure", Kunzite gritted out.

Her head snapped in his direction and she looked him straight in the eye and only the trained eye could see that the look she gave him was like a slap in the face to him, his only indication of being flustered was the widening of his pupils. "And have you been held accountable for your actions and your words General", she dared, her voice deadly.

"Enough of this. My lady Mina you are here on a matter other than arguing the past. Perhaps it is best we get on to it", Zoicite intervened, a little at a loss for how the conversation had turned hostile so quickly. The whole trip from the Moon to Elysion Mina had been perfectly good-natured, even animatedly so.

"What have you come here for", Endymion questioned trying his best to keep his voice from showing his anger with Mina, and to behave as his throne required him to do.

"I've come to make arrangements for my Queen's arrival. It is of the upmost importance that she arrive here safely and leave in the same condition she came in", Mina explained her voice returning to a less hostile tone.

"Very well. Kunzite will help you. He is my head of security here", Endymion said nodding his head in the direction of Kunzite.

Neither Mina nor Kunzite seemed surprised and both avoided looking at one another. "This way", Kunzite ordered as he stepped forward expecting her to follow.

Mina turned for a moment but stopped and asked, "So about that Tuxedo?"

Endymion rolled his eyes and replied, "It's been laid to rest, among many other things."

Mina smiled and turned leaving the room and followed the most powerful man on Earth besides the man who sat on the throne, a man whom she had once loved long ago. The moment the doors shut Jadeite chuckled, "Well he'll have his hands full."

"Get to work", Endymion ordered officially quieting the other three men before they could continue their soon to be conversation about the Venusian, all of who set about their duty, knowing of the King's unhappiness with the turn of events. Mina had struck a chord bringing up the past and all were aware of it, all of them felt the tension she created by mentioning it. In his mind he knew that Mina's actions were a reflection of her Queen's. Her words were reminiscent of ones he had heard years ago, words that had helped lead to the current situation he was in now. Anger swelled at the audacity of Mina, but deep down he knew who was pulling the strings. Closing his eyes he quelled his rage and then he stood, he had a job to do.

…

The two soldiers walked down the hallways silently, one leading and the other following. The tension was thick and though neither showed it, each wanted to be separated as soon as possible. The silver haired General stopped at the doorway and opened it, watching as the blonde haired beauty entered before he followed her in. He shut the door behind them and it was here, alone, within the privacy of closed doors did he dare to take her image in. She looked the same as she did in her previous life, her golden hair seemingly shimmering like the sun, her eyes were still the same deep and knowing sapphire that stunned him, her body that of which any woman would be jealous. To say the least, she was stunning. He said nothing when she turned to him, looking at him expectantly. He switched on the screen, which revealed a satellite picture of the world. He zoomed in to Crystal Tokyo, which in Mina's eyes remained unchanged with the exception of who was living in the Royal Palace these days. "Her path will be similar to the one you took today, since the transporters only allow for an arrival in Crystal Tokyo", Kunzite explained as he zoomed the computer in on the path Mina, herself, had just come from.

She nodded her head but said nothing, taking in the whole of the picture, calculating the risks of attack along the road she had come, and searching for areas that could possibly present a possibility for ambush. "I see no need for such precaution", Kunzite remarked drawing her attention away from the screen to him.

"It is my Queen, that alone is need for such precautions. Besides you forget where it is she is coming", Mina replied bitingly.

"The journey from Crystal Tokyo to Elysion is one of the safest journeys one can make, especially since it is a path our King often takes himself. When your Queen comes we will use the same type of tactics we use with our King", Kunzite explained.

She rolled her eyes; "There is too much fault in that. Anyone who seeks to attack Serenity will rely upon your former tactics. It's much too predictable."

"None of my strategies have ever failed, whether it be on the battlefield or making sure my King arrives to his destination safely. Never", he half bit out, his steely gaze slightly narrowed. Since his return to Earth no one had dared challenge his authority, let alone his ability to do his duty. Though he knew there was really no one who remained on Earth besides Endymion who would have memory of his betrayel.

"Never? Last I remember your prince wound up dead, slain by your master. You have failed before", Mina practically hissed, vehement as she faced the man whose betrayal had left her scarred from her past lifetime and whose scar remained even in this new one, before and after she remembered their past. His evil deeds had a lasting affect on her and it seemed that they always would.

She went to turn away from him and run for being in the mere presence of him was beginning to be too hard to handle. There was only so much strength she could show, before it began to crumble and reveal her weakness. From the moment she set eyes upon him in this life, her breath had caught, her heart had fluttered, and her stomach had done flip-flops followed by an overwhelming rush of emotions from the past that flooded her very being. As it was, he would not let her go. And he clutched her arm and said in a steely tone, "I warned you once before that you would be held accountable for your words, I will not warn you again."

She turned to him ever so slightly, ignoring the excitement and rush of electricity caused by his mere touch. "Or what? You'll repeat history? I am not like your fellow generals, or comrades in arms. I am not a citizen of your world. I have no fear of you. I've fought you before. I can do it again. In fact, I almost yearn for it", she whispered her tone just as lethal as his had been.

He said nothing, just stared at her hard, his grip not loosening one bit. With the last bit of her self- control she had, she looked him in the eye and requested calmly, "Now either let me go or act on that threat of yours."

For a moment, it looked as if he wouldn't but then slowly his grip loosened and her arm was set free. She left the room as quickly as possible, slamming the door behind her as she exited, and traveled down the hallways as naturally as if she was living her former life. Finally she found an alcove and hid herself within it, slamming her back against the wall and leaning her head back. As she stared up at the ceiling she did all she could to keep the bile from rising and the tears at bay. She was angry, angry with herself and most of all angry at him. How dare he have an affect on her even now? It had been years since she had last seen him, and ions since she had seen him without the dark influence. She could still feel his hand on her arm, for those who knew him they had thought him a naturally cold man, but she knew better. It was only with she, that his touch seemed warm, even if that touch was a rough, vice grip on her arm. Closing her eyes she tried to keep the memories at bay, but her minds eye would not let her escape.

_ Venus looked upon the Chaos of the battlefield, stunned by the sheer amount of bloodshed. Never before in her life had she witnessed such brutality and violence, sure the classrooms had taught her about it. But no lecture had ever prepared her for what she saw now, had ever prepared her to hear the screams of men dying, the coppery smell of blood as it hit the air, or of the agonizing loss she would feel when her comrades fell. She was the last of the Senshi, a staggering thought that she still wasn't sure she could grasp the reality of. One by one she had felt each of her friends fall to the ground, their life force gone from their bodies, their presence gone. Hardest of all to take was the loss of her princess, she had witnessed with her own eyes her best friend's suicide. No, no classroom or teacher had ever prepared her for this and never could have. She bit back her childish urge to cry out as she looked upon the chaos, walking like a ghost, blasting every man who dared attack her until she felt that singular presence that could stop her in her tracks amongst such ruin. He had found her in the midst of the biggest battle in the history of the Moon and Earth, had searched and killed ruthlessly just get to her. She could feel the heat of his frenzy and need to get to her, to find her, to kill her. Despite his conversion to the darkness she could still feel him through that link they had unwilling forged not long ago, she could feel his lust for her blood. She could only imagine what drove him to crave her death in particular, and suspected that he was seeking revenge for his fallen Queen who had died by Venus's own hand. Now thinking back on all that had happened since the moment she had first met him, it seemed only natural that they would be the last leaders standing on the battlefield. She was no fool, she understood that facing him and partaking in this seemingly useless fight would end her life, but with so much of it destroyed already and her failing to protect her princess, she found that she would be in a way glad to die this way. She turned her head and half whispered in acceptance, "And so it comes to us." He had finally come close enough to hear her._

_ "And so it does", his voice replied, so frigid, so different from the one she knew. Turning to him she looked at him, searching for the differences between the man she once knew and loved and the one who stood before her now. As she looked into his eyes she saw no traces of the man she had known before, he looked upon her with a sickeningly evil grin, an expression she would never have guessed he was capable of having. His eyes had dulled to a shade of grey, the steady icy blue color she had loved so much long gone. _

_ "I've heard of your powers Venus, and I assure you by the end of this fight they'll have meant nothing. You'll pay for the murder of my Queen and you can die knowing that your kingdom is done for", he said in such a way that it sent a shudder down her spine. It was unnatural to hear him speak to her as he did, for him to not know or understand who she really was to him._

_ Sucking up the pain she felt, she made herself remember her promise to herself she had made only a few days ago. "No mercy", she whispered before she attacked, "Venus Love Me Chain"._

_ "Mina?"_

"Mina", questioned a voice that broke her from her reverie and saved her from reliving her last moments on the Moon.

Turning to the voice she quickly realized it was Zoisite who looked upon her concerned. "What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be in the conference room with Kunzite", Zoisite asked.

Clearing her throat she nodded her head, "Yes. I..I..I was just taking a break and seeing the sights this palace had to offer. I haven't seen it since before it was restored."

Zoisite nodded his head, but the look in his eyes told her everything. He knew there was more to her being in the alcove, no one who was seeing the sights of a palace would be hidden in an alcove. But Zoisite was too much of a gentleman to say anything. "Well then do you need help finding your way back or…"

"No", she interrupted him forcing a smile on her face as she shook her head. Nodding his head Zoisite received the message.

"Very well. I will see you later", Zoisite said excusing himself before he continued on his way, glancing back at her briefly in concern.

Sighing she gathered her strength and wits about her and returned to the conference room where he sat waiting patiently, thrumming his fingers on the conference table, appearing as if nothing that had been said in the room bothered him. Part of her wanted to wipe that stoic look off his face and yell at him for not being affected as she was. "I hope you didn't break anything", he said plainly, looking up into her eyes seriously.

"I am no child. I don't throw temper tantrums", she replied tersely. It was not to her liking to have someone assume that they knew how she was, especially someone who had not known her personally for thousands of years.

"That isn't the way I remember you. You may not do them in public, but you always found a private place to do it", he replied as he stood up and turned his back to her, turning on the computer screen once more.

"People change, this is a new life. Besides I'm older than I once was in my former life and I am different from Minette. Don't pretend you know me because you slept in her bed thousands of years ago", she explained, surprised that this time he reacted, this time his back stiffened and for the briefest of moments his hand clenched into a fist.

She couldn't keep the triumphant smile from her face, for just those slight gestures revealed to her that she did indeed still have an affect on him, even if it was only so slight. He was just hiding it as much as he possibly could. She walked up to the screen, which displayed the image of the Terran route from Crystal Tokyo to Elysion, her eyes front ward, seemingly ignoring the person who stood beside her though her body was doing a terrible job of actually doing it. "So…are there any alternative routes? We could place multiple decoy's on several paths and limit the knowledge of which one the real Queen will be on", she said her eyes searching the screen for off the beaten road trails.

"There are. It was something I was going to suggest before you stormed out", he replied, his voice not giving a hint of emotion, yet his words riling her up none the less.

"What are you Jadeite now? You hate arguments, let alone starting them", Mina stated annoyed turning to face him, somewhat in shock that he would purposefully push her buttons. It had never been like him to do that, rather it was her who would try such a tactic. And even when she did, rarely, did she get a reaction.

He turned to her and replied simply, "I am not trying to start an argument, you, however, are looking for one. I was merely stating a fact."

Her eyes narrowed and searched his eyes for some hint of mocking, some hint that maybe he was somehow guessing about her, that he really was looking for a fight and that she wasn't indeed projecting on him. However, as always she found nothing and found that she was making a fool of herself. "Whatever let's just get this over with", she practically grumbled. If it had been any one of her friends or even one of the other Generals, they would have pointed out that she had conceded and was avoiding the subject, but not him. He always considered himself above "trivial" arguments, everything could be worked out simply and logically. It appeared that little had changed in him, even in this new life. He started to explain his idea, but she barely listened. Rather she actually made herself look at him and see the man before her. Part of her feared seeing those grey eyes, even though she had already confirmed that they were blue earlier that day when she had first arrived and revealed herself to the King.

His uniform was identical to the one he wore in the past. His daily uniform was the lightest grey of the four uniforms of the Shitennou, signifying the highest rank one could reach besides King. The grey uniform was accented with an even lighter grey cape, the uniform outlined in a darker grey. His collar was slightly unbuttoned, revealing only a hint of his muscular form. His hair was the same length it had always been, he had always made sure he looked clean cut and he was a routine man. In the past, all of her friends had been shocked to learn of their secret affair, for the two had so many differences. She seemed bright and cheerful, while he was cold and reserved. She could be irrational while he was totally logical. But, at first it was their common respect for each other's commitment to their duty that led to the two even speaking one word to each other, then respect for each other as they grew to learn more about one another, somewhere in there they had become sexually attracted to one another and then somewhere in that, at first, purely sexual affair they had found something far deeper and more connecting then either had really bargained for. Despite having those feelings the two had never verbalized them for it would be an admission that they loved something other than their duty. The highest sin of them all for a leader. "Are you listening", he asked.

Mina broke from her reverie and looked back up into his eyes, "Yeah sorry. Ummm what was that last part?"

If he had been anyone else he would've rolled his eyes but instead he repeated what he said then continued where he left off in a lecturing matter of fact tone and as he was explaining his strategy, an idea popped into her head, one that she knew she couldn't tell Kunzite. It would only anger him, for her idea of getting her Queen safely to Earth without harm with no risk, was one that would surely anger Endymion for it broke an unwritten rule of the diplomatic process. She nodded her head as he finished, "It seems like a good plan."

"So we are in agreement then", he asked, somewhat surprised that she did not argue with him over the arrangements nor pitch in more of her opinion.

"For the most part, but instead of Earth supplying our decoy Queens I think it best we bring our own", she answered.

Kunzite nodded his head in agreement, "Sounds reasonable."

"Well now that we're done…", she trailed off hinting that she had no idea what happened next.

"I'll inform the King and then I suppose someone will bring you to him", Kunzite explained before he bowed stiffly, excusing himself from her presence.

She waited until after the door was shut behind her to allow herself to plop down into a chair. She shouldn't have been this tired from merely talking, but who she had been talking to was more than enough to cause some exhaustion. Taking in a deep breath she closed her eyes and placed her hand on the table. Her eyes shot open and looked down at the table, removing her hand so she could see the indent in the table with a fresh crack in the middle. She ran her hand over it and then looked up at the door from which Kunzite had just left, part of her angry that he had accused her of throwing a temper tantrum when he had slammed his fist against the table, and probably would've tried to break if it weren't for his need of some self-containment. The other part of her, however, took some pride in being able to get underneath his skin.

…

Endymion sat brooding in his study, staring blankly at the door before him in thought. He had work to do, and yet he couldn't quite bring himself to do it. Instead his mind was focused on the words of Venus. It bugged him that she, who had always been known as the friendliest and most outgoing of the Senshi, would dredge up the past and use it against him. Before it had become a debate she had never made mention of it and even after it had she had always calmly explained her opinions. Though, he supposed it was to be expected. Of all the Senshi it was Venus who was most vehement about not bringing the Shittenou back to life, she was the one who fought the hardest claiming that the Queen and King's security was already hard enough to handle, and it would only be harder if she had to constantly watch their backs. He still had not expected such a cold reaction after so many years of being around the always-amorous Venus, though he did expect some anger. He had never seen her look so distant, cold, and even lethal as he had when she turned to look at his Head General. He could only imagine what look he would receive from his former Queen. A knock at the door, however, temporarily relieved him of his thoughts. "Come in", Endymion called looking up at the doorway, unsurprised to find Zoisite coming through the door.

"You told me to report to you privately after I delivered those papers to the councilman", Zoisite stated as he stood at ease in front of his master.

"Yes I just had a few questions. I'd like you to inform me of all that you learned while you were on the Moon. Did you learn of anything of consequence?"

Zoisite replied in an informative tone, "Only that the youngest Senshi, Saturn is in fact a child of six years old. But I believe you sir were already aware of that. Apart from that, I learned hardly anything of great note. The Senshi were constantly guarded and their servants did not even say one word to me. In fact, I am certain they were ordered to avoid me as much as possible which prompts me to tell you of my suspicion that they are guarding something important."

"And what do you suspect they were guarding or hoping to guard", Endymion questioned, quite interested in all the possibilities.

"I have it on good authority that they are currently working on rebuilding the former Silver Millennium by way of restoring all of the former kingdoms of the other eight planets. I do not know how much progress they have made", Zoisite replied gravely knowing news of the reconstruction would anger him.

"And Venus has the nerve to accuse me of rebuilding my father's empire when her Queen is doing the very same thing. How did you learn of this", Endymion questioned his voice revealing his aggravation.

"I overheard the lady Mars talking to the lady Mercury about it", Zoisite said with a strange look on his face. It was that look that alerted Endymion onto the fact that perhaps Zoisite was keeping more from him.

"You have more to say", Endymion stated, knowing it to be a fact. His General nodded his head before squaring his shoulders and looking Endymion in the eye.

"I do not think that is what they sought to hide from me sire. I think they are guarding information that may perhaps be of more importance."

"Perhaps the Queen has remarried", Endymion said, not being able to keep the disdain from his voice. The very notion of Serenity with another man sickened him and yet he knew he could never voice his frustration over the thought since he no longer had any claim to her.

"No sire. Of that I am sure she is not. There was no ring on her finger and when I was led around on a tour the Lady of Mercury spoke of her Queen being as her past-life mother in virtually every way, with the exception of having a child."

"You are sure of this? You could've been deceived by Ami", Endymion questioned, suspicious of his General's judgment which may have been clouded because of his past with the Mercurian.

"My Lord I am sure. Mercury is too intelligent. She would know that keeping a marriage like that a secret would cause more political unrest than having the truth blatantly seen by an envoy. They need this alliance too much and to jeopardize it by hiding the Queen's remarriage would not be worth it", Zoisite answered assuredly.

"Then what could they possibly be hiding from us, or guarding", Endymion questioned, suddenly frustrated by his Generals' musings.

"I do not know. Perhaps the Queen does have a lover, but one who is not official or perhaps it could be that she is hiding nothing, but was purposefully making a point to remind me of former tensions", Zoisite reasoned.

Endymion rubbed his temples frustrated with the man before him. He sighed, "I think I've heard enough."

Zoisite nodded his head and bowed before he turned to leave having been dismissed. Just as he was about to shut the door behind him the King called him back.

"Yes sire", Zoisite asked somewhat surprised as he turned to his King who sat staring at him somewhat disgruntled.

"How did she look? Serenity, I mean?" If Zoisite had not been taught how to wear the mask of the soldier, his jaw surely would've dropped.

"Truthfully", Zoisite asked knowing that Endymion would want to hear the reply one of two ways.

"Yes, yes of course", Endymion replied waving off his question as foolishness. Zoisite for a moment thought of lying to the King, but knew that the King was far better at reading faces than he let on. He always seemed to know when he was being lied to and he never liked being lied to, even if it was something that could otherwise make him feel better.

"She was as beautiful as all the rumors say she is. The epitome of what a Moon Goddess should look like", Zoisite replied, his eyes downcast.

For a moment there was silence before Endymion replied emotionlessly, "You may go."

Zoisite turned to leave but was once more was stopped, "Oh and Zoisite." Turning back towards his King he found a serious look in his King's eye.

"Speak of this to no one", Endymion warned, his message clear. There would be a severe punishment for Zoisite if he dared reveal Endymion's inquiry after his former Queen. Zoisite nodded his head in understanding before he completed his exit leaving Endymion to himself once more.

He could only picture what his former Queen looked like now. She had been a beautiful girl in her teens and while they had been married as she was transitioning into her womanhood she had become even more stunning. Her mother of her former life had been claimed the most beautiful woman alive, and as a young man in that time long ago he had agreed with that until he had set eyes upon Serenity, the daughter of the dubbed most beautiful woman alive which could only mean that Serenity, now, was truly something to behold. That familiar longing that had been with him for the past five years swelled up with in him. He couldn't help but wish to see her. Nor could he quell the jealousy he had for Zoisite and Kunzite who had already lain eyes on his ex-wife, whilst he had not. Nor did he find it particularly fair that they had both been reunited with their past loves, albeit neither reunion was joyous or in anyway on a good note. However much he longed for what his two generals had already experienced, he still dreaded and wanted to avoid it. A reunion with Serenity would probably be just as cold as the one between Kunzite and Venus, if not more so. Before Endymion's thoughts could continue along the 'what if' track another knock at the door interrupted him. "Come in", Endymion said so naturally it was practically reflex.

Not a moment later his head General, Kunzite, stepped through the door. "Tired of her already", Endymion questioned with a bit of good humor.

"You could say that. We've come to an agreement upon arrangements. Just awaiting your orders as what to do next with her", Kunzite reported uphased by his master's jest at his discomfort.

"Invite her to stay the night, offer her rooms and a place at our table. The Queen made a similar offer upon Zoicite, it would now be rude of us not to repay the favor to her diplomat. I'll give Serenity no chance at holding something over our heads", Endymion replied having already come to this conclusion earlier on when Mina first arrived.

"Of course your majesty", Kunzite said as he bowed leaving the King alone once more having no need to be dismissed. Of the four generals he was the quickest to pick up on Endymion's habits and very rarely did he need to be asked to do something. Endymion watched Kunzite leave with a look of pity knowing that while his Head General would never admit it he was not at all pleased with the orders Endymion had put upon him. In fact he was sure that Kunzite wanted Mina to be gone as quickly as possible. In the past, as minimal as it was, Mina or rather Minette as she was once called had been Kunzite's only distraction from his duty. As a man who put his duty and honor above all else a distraction such as a woman would only be a nuisance. Long ago Kunzite had once proclaimed that love had never seemed in the cards for him, it simply wasn't an option. He had sworn that his life was meant to be devoted to his duty to protect the Prince and his kingdom, not to be devoted to some woman. Even so, it seemed that love still found the man who least was prone to it. Once Kunzite had met Venus all that had changed, the man had never slated his curiosity for the goddess of love's personality nor his lust for her physically. Which was so unlike the man who typically would discard a woman after their first night together. Endymion's train of thought was cut off as his desk phone rang and he wasn't hesitant to answer it unsurprised that it was one of the councilman.

…**...**

"Good lord what's taking so long", Mina grumbled to herself as she paced the room that Kunzite had left her in thirty minute ago and had yet to return to. A knock at the door brought her relief though to her surprise instead of Kunzite stepping through the door someone else did. Someone she had not seen in many years, and someone she barely recognized. "Sorry to keep you waiting my lady. The King has asked that you stay for dinner and then perhaps for the night before your long journey home. Surely you'd like to rest up before you travel back to the moon", the man hesitantly asked, a hint of nervousness showing.

She stood and walked up to him, taking in the man before her who she had last seen as a teenage boy. "My god, Sammy, how you've grown", she practically gasped as she now was sure of his identity.

"Hello Mina, they didn't tell me you were the Lunarian dignitary I was relaying the message to", he replied with a true genuine smile on his face, the first genuine one she had seen on her journey to Earth.

"Wow, I can't believe it has really been so long. You were a teenager when we left. Now look at you, you're a man and a rather handsome one at that. How old are you now?"

"I'm twenty two Mina", he replied a hint of sadness in his eyes at her mention of their leaving.

"Well what are you doing here? Are you working for Endymion", she asked hooking her arm around his as he led her out of the room, taking it for her acceptance of the invitation Endymion had given her.

"I am. He has been rather kind to my family since…well you know. My family has continued their residence in the Crystal Tokyo Palace. And he gave me a job here so as not to split my wife and I. She works for General Zoisite in the lab", Sammy explained, smiling softly

"You're married? Oh my I cannot wait to hear what Serenity has to say about her younger brother being married", Mina said surprised and shaking her head at the thought of her friend's reaction. She'd be shocked for in his teenage years he'd been wild and often had multiple girlfriends at the same time once he'd grown into a more handsome and less childish face.

Mina looked up and noticed that some of the softness in his eyes was gone at the mention of Serenity. "Is it true Mina? Is she returning to Earth", he asked seriously. Mina practically wanted to slap herself for her carelessness. Serenity had not spoken to a member of her family from Earth since that day and it would surely have been a sore spot for Sammy who had grown close to his sister as he grew older and whom he had not seen or heard from in five years.

Mina noting his seriousness merely nodded her head in confirmation. "Is she happy there", he asked facing forward, hiding his turbulent emotions from her though he forgot of her ability to see through most masks.

"Yes and no. We've created a good home there and it gives her pleasure to take her place on the throne that she never was able to, because of what happened so long ago. But she misses Earth very much. We all do", Mina replied placing a comforting hand on the arm hers was interlocked with.

He turned to her and smiled, "Will you tell her that I miss her and that I have hopes of seeing her when she comes here? And that if not for my age when she left or my parents I would've gone with her and that I was never able to join her later because of my life with my wife here." He spoke a little more desperately as he had said the last of his words and she truly felt for him, for she knew that Serenity had expected that someone of her family from Earth would find a way to join her on the Moon. She had always been aware that it would not be her parents, but she had had high hopes for Sammy and when he did not show she assumed he had adopted the same mentality that had befallen Serenity's parents. It appeared that their separation had not only caused hurt for Serenity, but for Sammy as well. "Of course I will, she'll be happy to hear of you. She still speaks of you often and I can honestly tell you that she misses you", Mina said reassuringly, patting his arm.

"Though not my parents", he dared to venture, probably already knowing the answer to his question.

"That is another matter Sammy, you are aware of that", Mina said looking up at him and meeting his eyes, seeing that he dearly wished for his parents and sister to reconcile.

Mina quickly realized that she had been led to a giant door, which more than likely led to the chamber Endymion offered that she sleep in tonight. A huge part of her quickly regretted not turning Sammy down outright and while she knew she had neither formally accepted or declined the invitation, it would now be rude to decline. "There is some attire for you to wear in the closet. Believe it or not Crystal Tokyo still has most of your information on record including your dress size", he said.

"Oh I believe it", she grumbled knowing that they probably kept it on file because they considered her and the other Senshi as well as her Queen both a threat and an enemy.

"I will come to get you for dinner in a few hours, your room is equipped with a computer, a viewing monitor, and a few books so as to keep you occupied during the time between now and dinner. If you need anything there is a way to contact a maid through the viewing monitor. They'll be happy to give you anything you need", Sammy explained as he opened the door for her.

Mina smiled and nodded in thanks. "Guess I'll see you in a bit then", she said as she stepped in turning to him.

"Yeah…I'd stay to keep you company I just have a lot of work still to do. Wasn't even supposed to be doing this, the job just got handed down to me", he accidently blurted.

Noticing her wide and somewhat offended eyes he quickly continued, "Not that I don't mind. I'd rather do it quite honestly. It does me good to see you or anyone connected to my sister for that matter."

Mina nodded and then waved him off saying, "It's ok Sammy, go ahead and get back to work. I will see you soon."

He nodded nervously before shutting the door behind him leaving her to herself. Looking around the room she noticed she was in a rather spacious chamber, that was virtually the same set up they had given Zoisite on his visit to the Moon palace, only she had a much bigger bathroom with a Jacuzzi tub in it, something she didn't mind. Grabbing the remote she turned on the viewing screen which showed a menu that could link her to a virtual tour of the palace grounds, television shows, a list of movies, a list of music channels, practically anything she could think of, and then an option where she could request service from a maid. "Well it didn't take them long to put some technology in this place, guess it's a good sign", she muttered to herself as she walked into the bathroom and intended upon turning on the tub, there was no way she wasn't going to take full advantage of that luxury especially after the events of the day. Turning around she noticed the viewing screen had followed her into the bathroom and with a cheeky smile she said, "Oh I like this."


	7. Chapter 6

**Title: For the Good of a Kingdom**

**Author: Silent Figure**

**Chapter: Six**

**Author's Note: Hey guys! Here's yet another chapter from me! Sorry that the spacing between chapters is longer. I'm getting ready to make a move between states so my work has slowed considerably. I should be posting a new chapter of _Revenge is Sweet_ soon. Still in the works on the next chapter there. Thanks for all the reviews, I can't wait to hear more. I know I'm drawing out the reunion but I promise it's important to the development of the plot. And you will get plenty of Serenity and Endymion action once they do reunite. Well enjoy and let me know what you think! **

Night had fallen and she stared out the window looking at the beautiful orb in the sky, wondering what future lay ahead for her on that planet. If anyone would have happened upon her in that instance, they would've found an extraordinarily beautiful sight before them. She stood there at a window in a peacefully vacant hallway in a grand palace, cloaked in starlight, her face lit in all the right places. Her eyes were glistening with mixed emotions, so much so that anyone who tried to decipher what those eyes were saying would get lost in translation, their curiosity never sated. She wore but a plain white off the shoulder long princess dress and her hair was up in a simple bun. Her face was void of make up and it was in this natural and simple way that her beauty could truly be appreciated. The view would make for a moment any painter or photographer would've wished to capture, one any person who appreciated art would've loved to stare at for hours simply just to take in and understand the simplicity of true beauty. She rested her hand upon the drapes of the window continually staring even when she felt that she was no longer alone and was being approached. "Any word", she asked softly her eyes never leaving the blue and green orb in the sky.

"We know she arrived safely in Crystal Tokyo but we have not heard from her since she left and headed for Elysion. I believe it not to be a cause of worry; an invitation was probably extended to her in a similar fashion to the one you gave to Zoisite. She'll report back to us soon", came the reply of one of her closest confidants.

Glancing over at her long time friend and companion she smiled softly before looking back at the Earth. "I do not fear for Mina's well being, just those who have earned her scorn", she chuckled lightly.

The short blue haired woman smiled warmly and walked closer to her friend, whom she had worried over since the beginning of this whole predicament. "No I don't suppose it is her we should worry over", Amy replied placing a gentle and comforting hand on her Queen's shoulder.

"And neither am I. As uncomfortable with this as I am, I'll be fine", Serenity said seriously turning to her friend, her eyes conveying her want of Amy to not worry.

Amy nodded in acceptance though she remained wary. While seeing Zoisite again had been a hard burden to bear, she had at least not known him personally or intimately in this life, the wounds weren't nearly as fresh as Serenity's. "Do you think they'll try to see us", Serenity questioned, her eyes drawn back to the Earth in the sky.

"Whom exactly do you mean", Amy questioned already guessing, based on sound logic that Serenity was not forgetful of how the process of a treaty worked, as to what Serenity meant.

"Our earth families. Do you suppose after all these years that they'd care to know how we are or even to see us", she asked turning to her friend seriously, a hint of sadness in her eyes.

"For once, I can honestly say I do not know. Time and distance has always had different affects upon people. I cannot even guess as to what Dr. Mizzuno will think once she hears that we are returning", Amy replied, her voice filled with sympathy until she had spoken of her own Earth mother, then it had turned almost cold. Amy did not miss the look Serenity gave her at Amy's formality towards the woman who had given her life on Earth. It was one of both sadness and understanding, for who would've thought that those relationships they had once so cherished would be so strained that they would not speak to those they had loved for five long years.

"I apologize to you Amy", Serenity said as she crossed her arms and looked back out the window.

"What ever for", she questioned, shocked to receive an apology so out of the blue.

"For my behavior when General Zoisite visited. It was unwarranted and childish, I should've not been so cruel especially to you, who has been the most patient with me", she replied looking at her sincerely.

Amy nodded her head in acceptance, "I would've had to deal with him sooner or later. Besides that was a whole other life, what was done was done. He is someone I must see, so I must accept what happened then and move on."

Serenity turned to Amy, looking deep into her friend's ocean blue gaze and once more smiled. "If only it were so easy", she nearly whispered sympathetically placing a hand on her friend's shoulder before she moved away to take her leave, intending upon sharing a quiet meal with her daughter.

"Serenity", someone called from down the corridor. She turned in the direction of the voice and quickly noted that it was her friend and guardian, Lita, who approached with Raye right behind her.

"Yes", she asked a little worried to see the two together when delivering news.

"Mina has made contact with us. She is awaiting you in the telecom room", Lita explained.

"Is everything alright", she asked, scrunching her eyebrows for it appeared that Lita was out of breath.

"Yeah, sorry I just wanted to catch you before you started eating. I know how you get", she replied with a sincere and mischievous smile. Serenity rolled her eyes and muttered, "Thanks", as she parted from her friends and headed to the telecom room.

As soon as she was in the room, she couldn't help but whistle at the image she saw upon the giant communication monitor. "Well you look all ready for a ball. Didn't think they'd welcome you with open arms. What'd you do? Bewitch them with a Venusian love spell", she asked with a smirk, as she crossed her arms taking in the sight of Mina.

She was all dressed up in a beautiful golden evening gown. The dress had a sweetheart neckline with a ruching effect on the bust that made an x-shape, and a golden beaded skirt. Her hair was up in a beautifully crafted twisted bun that came out to the side. Her bangs fell across her forehead, with a few extra strands out of the bun framing her face. Golden eye shadow lined her eyes and while her lip-gloss was clear, it still had a golden shimmer to it. "Looks pretty snazzy huh? They've invited me to a formal dinner. They actually remembered my size which reminds me, they have kept all their files on us, and it sure seems that they're kept active and accurate", she replied running her hands down the beautiful material.

"Yes well of course they have. Scoot back so I can see the whole dress", she said tossing aside the important information Mina had just given her, privately storing it away to be relayed to her fellow scouts later.

Mina did as she was bidden and Serenity quickly discovered that this dress had a front side slit and even a bit of a train. "Wow they really must have a detailed file on you, that dress is you to a tee", Serenity commented nodding her head in approval of the dress.

"Yeah, I know. Very comforting that thought is. So I've just come to inform you that they've extended an invitation to me to stay the night and take a rest from my journey before I head back as well as to enjoy a formal dinner which they'll probably put a lot of effort into just to 'outdo' us", Mina explained, her sarcasm dripping from her voice.

"Well no one is quite as good at cooking as Lita, so I am sure it'll be a comforting thought to know that our food is better", Serenity replied with a chuckle and a tilt of her head.

Mina nodded her head in agreement, smiling in understanding. "So how are they treating you there", Serenity asked seriously, wanting to know the answer.

"Only one person has been really kind to me which I shall explain later, much too long a story to tell in the short time I have. The room they've given me is really nice, but aside from that they seem to be expecting me to unleash my Venus Chain upon them at any moment", she replied with a bit of a chuckle.

"Try not to use it please", Serenity replied both serious and joking knowing her friend would catch her double meaning.

"Not intending upon it but I can't make any promises. Well I must take my leave, I've kept them waiting long enough and I'm kind of hungry. So have a good night, one that will probably be far better than mine", Mina replied with a slight pout, so characteristic of her friend.

"I hope you have a good night too. I shall see you tomorrow. Make sure you get home safe", Serenity said in a gentle farewell.

Her friend nodded, "I wouldn't come home any other way", and with that the signal was cut off.

"I sure hope so", Serenity whispered as she wrapped her arms around herself, getting a slight chill before she departed from the communications room. **…**

Mina turned away from the telecom and took a deep breath, to steady herself. Truthfully she'd rather be using her Venus love me chain than going to an unbearably formal dinner where she would have to tolerate the presence of more than one person she had no respect or like for. Opening the door she smiled apologetically at the maid who awaited her just outside the door and who planned on leading her to the private dining room. The maid simply eyed her with distaste before walking forward, knowing she would follow. Just as they had started walking did a voice clearly interrupt the tense silence, "My God! It is true, they have allowed the goddess herself to come back to these earthen grounds." She froze for but a moment before turning with a giant grin on her face to see an old friend she had not seen in many years.

There stood, looking handsome as ever in a formal tuxedo, her old time crush Andrew Furuhata. He was smiling back with his arms wide open and she was not hesitant to run into them. They held each other for a short time before pulling apart to look into each other's faces, searching for changes. "By the gods, I didn't think it was possible for you to get more beautiful but in all these years it has happened. I feel for mankind to have been apart from you for so long", he said happily, placing his hand on his heart feigning as if it hurt there. As she meant to thank him they were interrupted by the sound of a door being shut. Turning Mina's eyes widened as she spotted Kunzite exiting a nearby room and entering the hall. He spared her only a brief glance before turning and continuing on his destination, but that was more than enough to distract her for those few moments. For a brief instance many questions popped into her head about what Kunzite had seen, if he was at all jealous by her display of affection for another man, or if he could guess that once upon a time she had, had feelings for Andrew. She cleared her throat, forcing away those thoughts, before turning back to Andrew, "Thank you for your more than generous compliments. You're not without looks either my friend", she said patting his chest before she linked arms with him.

"I'm guessing you are heading to the dinner as well", she asked looking at the maid, giving her a clear look that she was dismissed and as the maid left Mina felt the woman's relief wash over her, causing a brief grimace to grace Mina's face.

"I am, though I must say it has been quite a while since last one of these was so formal. In honor of you I presume", he replied patting her hand that held onto his arm.

"I guess, but enough about me. It's been too long and I have many questions for you. For instance, how are you and Reika? You've been married for quite a few years now. Have you started a family", she asked curiously.

"Reika and I are better than ever, though far more stressed now that we have a family. Two boys, both a giant pain in my ass with their endless amount of energy. A two and four year old", he replied smiling, all his happiness shining on his face.

"My, I have missed so much. You're having children and Sammy getting married. What are these boys' names? And tell me why is Reika not on your arm now", she questioned.

"Darren and Zachary. Darren is the four year old and Zachary the two. And Reika is away on business though she is planning on being here for the negotiations. I am not the only one who has missed you and the rest of the girls", he explained.

"Well aside from maybe you two and Sammy, you are perhaps the only ones who have missed us", she half muttered bitterly.

"I promise there are more. It has not been the same since you all left and while there are those who are merely ignorant in their beliefs, you still have support here on Earth", he replied seriously.

Mina smiled gratefully and aimed to thank him but the two arrived at the private dinning room and the double doors were opened by the doormen and at the same time they both were announced, "The lady Venus and lord Furuhata." She squeezed his arm, feeling nervousness welling up inside of her, knowing that she was entering the lion's den, unarmed and practically alone.

Andrew leaned over and whispered in her ear, "Do not fear I won't leave you to the wolves." Her only acknowledgement was a grateful smile on her lips as they entered together into the parlor that was interlinked with the dining room. The parlor was extraordinary in architecture, the walls were a beautiful royal blue with golden trim that reminded her very much of one of the rooms she had once seen in Venice at the Doge's Palace. After taking in the lovely surroundings, she finally became aware of the stares she had received upon entry into the grand room. There were those she recognized as well as those she did not, it appeared that all the councilman from five years ago remained, with the exception of maybe two new ones and all of Endymion's shittenou were present. There were a few other guests whom she could only assume were world representatives and their wives. "Well they certainly turned this into a big event in such a short time", she whispered to Andrew who only grinned.

"Endymion more than likely feels the need to compete, after all a similar invitation was extended to Zoisite while he was on the moon correct", he asked with a raised brow.

"Yes, there was and we did not make quite a big deal of it. Though when competing with Lita's cooking, I'd see why he'd have to beef up everything else for surely you agree none can compare", she replied with a smile, just as a waiter approached with glasses of champagne, offering her one though his eyes remained wary. As Andrew took a glass he replied with a chuckle, "Oh of that I am sure. The Earth lost its best chef when she moved away." As Mina reached for a glass she could tell that the waiter had to force himself to remain unmoving, for the total lack of trust was made apparent in his eyes. Even surrounded by so much elegance she could still feel the hostility and distrust and there wasn't much to mask it. If she were to look around her she would be sure to find many whispering and staring at her, which led her into thoughts that made her worry over Andrew. Would he suffer for being so brave as to escort her?

"Aren't you afraid to be seen with one of us", she questioned, turning her eyes upon her old time friend, once the waiter had left them to themselves.

"I care not for the ignorance of others. What they think is their own business. I have Endymion's trust and that is all that matters", he replied in all sincerity.

Mina could not help what words were spoken next, for they were automatic in response, "So did Serenity once." Mina mentally slapped herself for she could feel the shift in the air at the mention of the past, though to her surprise instead of Andrew's eyes hardening they saddened, he turned to speak but was interrupted by a newcomer.

"Ah Lord Furuhata there you are. I have been told the King is requesting your presence in his private parlor", the man said. Mina damn near froze as she heard that all too detested voice, she forced herself to act of herself and not turn around and maim the speaker.

"Ah thank you Councilman. If you'll excuse me Mina I'll be right back", Andrew said, placing a comforting and assuring hand on her shoulder, silently telling her that he would not leave her alone with the dreaded man for longer then he had too. She nodded her head assuring him that she'd be fine as he left and the speaker came to stand in front of her.

"Councilman Vargas", Mina greeted icily as she took a sip of her champagne, secretly wishing she could dump it on the man's head.

While most would consider him a handsome man for his age of 37, being that he was of tall muscular stature and was graced with a handsome face, all Mina could see was an ugly malicious snake dressed up in deceivingly good looks. His hair was a dark brown, cut short in a fashion similar to General Jadeite's and his eyes were a piercing green that very much reminded Mina of Queen Beryl's eyes, and by that she wasn't just referring to the color. "Why hello there Venus. You look well, some would even say beautiful", the Councilman replied with that all too sinister grin as he took a sip of his own champagne.

It took nearly all of her control not to reach out and wipe that look off of his face, let alone not to sneer at the man. It was then that she wished that Serenity had sent another in her stead, preferably Amy, who was much more calm and diplomatic then herself for the sake of the mission and could maintain proper decorum in such situations as these with much more grace then she. Mina quickly figured out that she could handle dealings with an old lover much better than she could with someone like Vargas. Instead of reacting a she dearly wished, she smiled as insincerely as she was capable, "Yes some would say Vargas. Though I must say I am a bit surprised to see you here, I figured you for the skulking type especially since your little policy did not come to pass."

Her smile soon grew to something more real as she caught sight of the angry glint in his eyes, knowing she had hit a nerve. Though to her misfortune he played it off well and rather chuckled and took another swig from his champagne flute. "It'll only be a matter of time before it's back on the table. I do have a knack for getting things to sway in my favor. Why just ask your little Queen, she knows all too well. Tell me how is she these days", he countered just as bitingly as her words had been, though his tone of voice remained neutral and barely covered the deep hate seeped within his words.

Her eyes could not help but narrow as he made mention of her Queen and she felt her control slip. She took a step forward, closing some of the distance between them so as not to be overheard and replied lowely in the most serious and deadly tone she had ever mustered, "Rest assured Vargas you will gets yours someday, I'll be sure of it." She watched with some satisfaction as the pupils of his eyes widened in shock, perhaps even in fear and for a brief moment she thought she saw something quite unsettling, lust.

With that said and an ever growing uncomfortable feeling settling in the pit of her stomach, she made to move past him and perhaps find a waiter with another platter of champagne, anything to get away from the horrid man. However, he had none of it as his hand snapped up and clasped her wrist, holding it just out of sight so as to not alert anyone of their conversation, which had taken a turn for the worst. "I do not fear you nor any of your filthy kind", he practically snarled into her ear before his tone of voice changed to a much more confident and level tone, "though I do thank you because without your Queen and those like yourself I wouldn't have the power I have today."

It took every ounce of willpower for her not to transform and blast the man to hell, more than likely back to where he had come from. In all her life as a Senshi she had never seen such evil in human form, and that was a hell of a lot more frightening then the monsters she had once faced. She forced herself to turn to him and look him squarely in the eye, her own hate burning in her eyes and voice as she spoke quietly and indiscreetly, "Touch me again councilman and I'll show you what real power is." She pulled her hand from his grasp, her eyes never leaving his even as she saw the anger and hate finally give way and stare back frighteningly at her fully exposed. He looked as if he were about to speak until his eyes caught sight of something behind her. "Oh there you are Mina, I've been looking for you", a much more welcome voice interceded, "Hello Councilman."

"Tsukino", Vargas replied his distaste evident in his voice. Mina did not turn to face Sammy but rather kept her eyes on Vargas as silence befell the group. "Well if you two will excuse me I have other people I should meet and greet", he said breaking the uncomfortable silence as he raised his glass to them, his cockiness replacing the anger, before taking his leave. Mina's eyes followed him as he made his way through the crowd until he came upon the Generals and it was then that she noticed Kunzite watching her. She turned away as her gaze caught Kunzite's silently cursing herself for letting her control slip. She had no doubt in her mind that Kunzite had seen the Councilman and hers exchange and she knew the man to be keen in intellect and perceptive enough to see beyond their appearance of a private friendly conversation. Forcing herself to ignore the inquiring and yet knowing look of Kunzite she turned back towards her rescuer, Sammy whose own eyes were narrowed upon the Councilman.

"Thank you for that intervention", she said drawing Sammy's eyes back to her.

"The man's dreadful. Wouldn't wish him upon my worse enemy, which makes me wonder how he ever got a fiancée", Sammy replied.

"He's to be married", Mina practically gasped in surprise. Sure the man had good looks, but his personality was more than enough to keep women away. Besides being an overbearing bigot, he was a man with a ridiculous ego and to call him a narcissist was always something she had thought was an understatement.

"Oh yes, to a woman equally dreadful, beautiful, but dreadful. Though I think it's more for appearance than love. Besides the fact that I don't think they're capable of loving anyone other than themselves, they do not in the least bit act like a couple", Sammy replied his dislike for the both of them made apparent.

"Wouldn't surprise me, tell me is she present in this room", she asked her eyes searching through the crowd, looking for someone who might make a good candidate for the bride of Satan.

Sammy nodded his head as he was swallowing some of his champagne and lifted his glass in the direction of the woman. Mina's eyes looked that way and found that there were several women in the area, "She's the one with the black hair next to Kunzite's secretary, the woman with the red hair up in the bun." Mina finally spotted them and looked upon the black haired beauty whose skin was as pale as Serenity's. She wore a simple strapless black mermaid gown and from what Mina could see she had green eyes. There was no question, the woman was stunning but the look upon her face was one of clear abhorrence and annoyance, she did not enjoy being at the party. In all probability because of what it signified.

"Kunzite's secretary and her are friends", she questioned having caught a bit of dislike in his voice when he referenced the red haired woman with her back to her.

"Not quite sure. I've only seen them talking twice, this being the second time. Though I am aware the two share the same opinion of Lunarians and I'm sure you're aware with Ellenore marrying Vargas what particular opinion that is", Sammy commented his eyes watching the two women who had just split apart, Ellenore coming along side her fiancée who was still in discussion with Nephrite.

"Yes well since coming here I've noticed that sentiment is one that is far more common than I originally expected. It most certainly doesn't surprise me that Endymion surrounds himself with people who have it, nor those closest to him do likewise", Mina replied just a little too bitterly as she looked upon the gorgeous red haired woman with pretty hazel eyes who was Kunzite's secretary.

"I wouldn't necessarily say that, I work closely with Endymion as does Andrew. And as for the Generals they have always appeared neutral on the issue, I've never seen them engage in an argument over the subject. And Aida is the only one on the General's staff who has that opinion. I've heard Kunzite mention himself that he has little taste for the woman and that the only reason he keeps her around is because of her discipline and hard work", Sammy reasoned, unaware of the tinge of jealousy in Mina's voice, though placating her none the less.

Mina planned on arguing with him but noticed that they were being approached by another woman, one with mid length curly strawberry blonde hair and beautiful almost cold calculating blue eyes that were staring right at them. The woman finally came upon them, her smile somewhat fake but all the intention of warning in it. "Darling there you are", she said clasping his hand and turning her gaze on Mina which would've appeared threatening to anyone who wasn't a Sailor scout. As Mina stared back, she found that any normal woman would've assumed she was being told to back off but there was something else within that gaze that told her that that back off had more then just a protective meaning to it.

Mina just placed a smile on her face though her senses told her to remain wary. "Oh hey babe", Sammy said greeting the newcomer with a chaste welcoming kiss before he turned back to Mina, "Mina this is my wife, Rebecca, and Becca this is one of my sister's senshi I was telling you about."

"Oh well how nice to meet you", the woman said her eyes feigning shock, though her smile became much more genuine but yet somehow Mina could tell it wasn't in a good way. The woman reached out her hand and Mina took it. "Likewise."

"I must say you are one of the most gorgeous women I have ever seen. Are all women like you that beautiful", she asked. Mina immediately was clued into what this woman was trying to convey under the radar of her husband simply with the words 'women like you'. It soon came to her understanding that Sammy had married a woman who cared little for Lunarians and that she hid it well within her words, preferring a much more subtle way to convey her dislike more than likely playing upon Sammy's personal feelings for her to continue in her hiding.

"I really wouldn't know. Beauty is in the mind's eye so perhaps after the treaty is passed and unity is restored between the Moon and the Earth you can come and visit the moon, see for yourself. I'm sure Sammy would enjoy a visit as well", she replied knowing her intent had struck home, though the only indicator in Rebecca's reaction, was a slight crinkle at the corner of her eyes that revealed discomfort and dislike.

"Oh I'm sure we'd love that, wouldn't we dear", she asked looking up at her husband hiding her dislike more than well. She was quite the actress.

He nodded his head in agreement, "Of course and then you could meet my sister." Mina could perceive the girl's flickering of emotions and though it only flashed briefly she saw the hate that Rebecca was possibly struggling with, or at least hiding for the moment. Mina couldn't help but feel pity for Sammy, those who didn't understand his continuing love for his sister surrounded him and he did not even really have the support of the one person who should support him. It would be a hard realization for him when Rebecca's truth would come out. And there was no doubt in her mind that it would come out, things like that always did. The group was thankfully interrupted as the twin doors were opened to the dining room, which was the cue for everyone to begin seating themselves for the meal. Mina sighed inwardly, Andrew had yet to return which meant that while she would have the pleasure of being in Sammy's company, she'd have to bear his wife's as well at least until Andrew found her again. Sammy turned to Mina expectantly, "I don't mind having two women on my arm."

Mina could not help but giggle and slapped him playfully on the arm, "Samuel R. Tsukino you get your ass in there and you escort your wife."

"And you", he questioned. "I'll be in there shortly", she replied deciding that she might want to wait for Andrew after all. She'd already been placed in enough uncomfortable situations for one night and she knew that she'd rather have Andrew by her side, meaning no offense to Sammy for if it weren't for his wife, there would not be a problem. Having dealt with this now, Mina suddenly regretted her treatment of Zoisite; he had come to the Moon having no one on his side. Mina was so lucky as to at least have Andrew and Sammy and she was still more than uncomfortable and constantly on edge. "Oh good there you are. Sorry it took so long, minor glitch in tonight's dinner but it's all fixed now", Andrew said a little short of breath indicating his rush back.

"Well that's good. Shall we go in", Mina replied offering her arm which Andrew took with a smile and a nod.

"I hope that bigot of a man wasn't too wretched. I tried to get back as soon as possible knowing he'd probably try to take the opportunity to harass you freely since he wasn't able to do so in the past, he's upgraded from doing it in dark corners", Andrew inquired regretfully.

"He took a few cheap shots but nothing that I couldn't handle. Sammy rescued me in your stead just before I considered throwing a punch", she said with a chuckle as they walked down the long table towards their seats, which were at the opposite end of the doors, closer to where the King would sit.

"Oh damn you know how I enjoy being the hero when I can. I was not so lucky as to have been graced with world saving powers. I absolutely reserve the right to use my gentlemanly ways to save bored and offended women from monstrous men", Andrew joked which received a tinkle of laughter from Mina, whose mood had brightened significantly.

"Ah here we are. You get the seat of honor tonight my lady, right next to Endymion", Andrew explained as he pulled out the chair for her. She was seated directly to the left of Endymion who sat at the head of the long table that stretched across the rather large room. To the side of her was Andrew and beside him sat Sammy and his wife. Mina was silently grateful for the two bodies that sat between herself and that woman. While she felt comfortable with Andrew sitting beside her, the misfortune of sitting directly across from Kunzite also befell her. From the moment she had entered the room with Andrew she had felt his eyes upon her though she had avoided meeting them, in fact she was sure her laughter had drawn his eyes to her. As she sat down she met Kunzite's eyes, attempting to send the message that she was not timid because of their past nor afraid because of their earlier conversation. His eyes seemed to burn into hers, telling her that the message she had sent had been received and it was not taken lightly nor at all appreciated. Mina could not help but smirk as she turned her eyes away from his and looked back to Andrew who was seated himself and lifted his brows in interest, silently asking what that had been about. She, however, ignored it. She had felt a victory within herself for while she did not know Kunzite personally in this life, he was still similar enough to the one from the past for her to know that he did not take a liking to anyone who challenged him in will or strength, even more so when they did it openly. "His majesty, Neo-King Endymion lord and master of Earth", the doormen announced and all stood from their seats and turned respectively to watch the King enter. It reminded Mina vaguely of what she suspected life had been like in the time of King and Queens of France and England, though this King who approached his seat at the table looked nothing like those more extravagantly dressed men. He wore but a simple tuxedo, one almost identical to the one he had worn as the caped crusader Tuxedo Mask. He sat at the long table at the head and everyone soon followed suit. "Well let's eat", he said with a smile, that Mina could easily tell was fake, holding out his hands indicating the serving staff could begin bringing out the courses. As the first course was placed in front of her, Mina silently prayed to the God's to get her through this, for she knew she had a very long night of fake smiling and pretenses of trust where there was only a sliver of some, ahead of her. Not to mention she was literally faced with an ex-lover for the next two hours.

…

Opening her eyes, she sucked in a breath and nearly collapsed from the enormity of the vision that had just befallen her. Dozens of images had flashed before her eyes, both past, present, and future in random disarray. They projected unto her being so fast, that trying to place them in order was impossible, let alone trying to understand them. So wrapped up in trying to decipher what she had seen was she that she barely felt the presence of another approach, and gently place their hand upon her shoulder. "No such luck", she said just above a whisper.

"You are straining yourself too hard", he replied, his hand traveling from her shoulder to caress her face.

"I must find out what went wrong Charon. How this all came to pass." Her crimson eyes once again disappeared behind her eyelids, her face set in grim determination, and her hand reached out to the door of time. Just as her hand touched the door of Chronos, did she feel her hand jerked away and her body spun around, her eyes snapping open automatically in surprise.

"We will find out what went wrong, but you cannot do that if you continue like this. What you are doing is mad Setsuna. You know as well as I that Chronos cannot be forced to reveal what he does not want to", Charon urged, his deep set beautiful blue eyes staring straight into hers, for despite his inability to see, they still were able to convey his every emotion. His desperate worry over her, as well as their situation glared at her.

"I know. But I cannot fathom why he would wish to hide from us the very reason his time stream has gone off course. We are his guardians and protectors. He has never left me so alone in the dark", Pluto replied with a frustrated sigh, as she leaned against her lover's strong chest. He simply placed his chin upon her head and wrapped a comforting arm around her.

"He hasn't left us, my dear. Some things the god's leave to us to solve. It is not their business, our human affairs. Not really", he explained ever so wisely, ever so soothingly. Taking relief in his embrace, she couldn't help but thank Chronos for giving her someone to keep guard along side her, and over her heart. In her earlier days as guardian she had always known that she was not the only one who was bidden to do Chronos work at the Gates of Time. Somewhere, hidden within the misty realm of Space and Time where she often dwelled was another, solitary figure who was meant to help those who lost their way in time. A ferrier of lost souls, Chronos had called him. Upon chance, just after her rebirth and return to the gate of time she'd run into him. For that brief time, he'd had to take on her job as guardian to the gates of time. As someone who was never caught by surprise, she was stunned to finally meet the other so like her and even more surprised to find that she felt something for him almost immediately. It was no surprise that their souls called to one another, something he had said almost immediately after touching her hand. Looking into his unseeing, yet seeing, blue eyes she knew then they were meant for each other and where once she had longed for companionship but could only love from a far, she had learned it would never be so again. As she had looked upon him wholly she realized she had never seen a man such as him, with as dark a skin color as his. His hair was shaved close to his head, and he stood proud like a warrior. His clothes were simple brown leather breeches, a tan under tunic, wrapped in a much darker brown tunic. She smiled as she remembered after her analyzing him completely, she'd come to the conclusion that Charon's skin, a color she had never seen before, reminded her of milk chocolate, her favorite candy. Coming back to her thoughts in this time she couldn't help but chuckle a little at the way her thoughts had drifted.

"Well it's good to see your spirits restored", he muttered into her hair, smiling as he pulled away from her, somehow knowing where her thoughts had taken her. Though he had never confirmed telepathic ability, she was almost certain he was gifted in that manner.

"You have only yourself to thank for that, my love", she replied giving him a chaste kiss before pulling away, "But sadly my thoughts cannot dwell on happy memories when future ones are taking a turn for the worse. I know something is gravely wrong; this is not the promised world I died for. It almost seems as if the only thing that could've caused this is…", she drifted off, her eyes misting over as she glanced back at the door of time.

"It is not possible my love. We would've known immediately", he contradicted, knowing where her train of thought was going.

She nodded her head in acceptance understanding he was right, though feeling as though they were still that missing something. "The important thing", he continued, "is to try to get the future back on track. Whatever error was made must be forgotten for this is what has come to pass. We cannot change it, but we can attempt to right whatever wrong was committed by uniting the two worlds once more. The outcome will be different from the one you once lived, but it'll be better than any should they remain separated."

Pluto's only response was to nod her head in acknowledgement. Feeling her need to be alone, without ever being asked to leave Charon returned to his duties, disappearing within the mists from which he had come. Once she was certain she was alone she closed her eyes and rested her hand upon the door whispering, "But I cannot forget. Serenity give me strength." Inhaling she accepted all of the images the door of time had to offer of it's life, allowing herself to visually be bombarded by history.

…

Mina couldn't help but chuckle in relief as her and Andrew walked out arm in arm of the dining room, along with the many other departing guests. She couldn't be more happy to be out of that ridiculously tense atmosphere. Not only did she have to deal with people who treated her like she was an absolute alien, even though she had been born on Earth and had lived there up until five years ago, but she had to deal with insuninuating remarks of distrust from anti-lunarian councilman, a few from Vargas, some from his fiancée, and of course several from other new additions to the council who backed up Vargas. As soon as the two were out of earshot from the other guests Andrew spoke up, "I apologize profusely that you had to go through that. Though I must say, you held up well. You only bent a singular fork under the table, with only myself and Sammy noticing."

"Yes, well one must behave primly and properly, especially when they are attending such extravagant events even if they are filled with one's worst nightmares", she replied with a faint smile, hearing those words from long, long ago only they were spoken from a mouth not her own but from the last reigning Queen of Venus.

"You speak as though you are from another century, not at all like the girl I remember. I take it moving to the moon is cause for such change", Andrew prodded carefully, knowing that the subject he was about to raise was dangerous territory.

Mina shrugged her shoulders, "I guess so. Moving back there has revived in me so many of my memories and old habits of that life time."

"And does being here not do the same thing", Andrew dared to ask, knowing that he was crossing a boundary he wasn't sure he'd like the reaction to.

Mina looked up at him, surprised, her eyes questioning, wondering. She immediately found her answer, though she couldn't help but ask, her voice a little colder than before, "And what kind of question is that?" They both stopped in their tracks, and turned to one another as the friendly atmosphere quickly turned to one that was entirely too tense for Andrew.

"Just a regular question Mina. I know you have a history here, not just on Venus and the Moon."

"And by here do you mean, Earth or Elysion", she practically interrogated getting the distinct feeling that she knew very well what he meant.

Andrew sighed, and for a brief moment thought of retreating from the subject, but part of him felt that it needed to be broached. Not so much for his sake, but for the sake of all others involved. "I saw the way you two snuck glances at each other tonight all night", Andrew sighed, knowing there was no need to use names, Mina would know exactly who he was talking about besides herself, "and Jadeite told me late one night, after he'd had a little too much to drink. I, for the most part know their side of the story, and I'd like to know yours. After all, I'm the only one who doesn't completely understand what is going on, why things are the way they are between my good friends, even the ones I haven't spoken to in years."

"There is no story Andrew between us. I am not Minette of the Silver Millennium and her foolish actions have absolutely nothing to do with me, for they are not even thought of being repeated", she replied, a little too harshly.

Andrew couldn't help but defend his more recently found friends, "And you think it isn't the same for them? They aren't-"

"No, Andrew, they are. They are the exact same men. Nothing has changed. They look the very same, they hold the same positions they did then, and they even walk around in the very same uniforms. Not to mention they were resurrected Andrew, not born", Mina cut him off yet again, having none of it. Her voice was filled with more passion for the subject then anything he'd ever heard her talk about before.

Though this passion was not one would ever want to have or one would admire in a person. At the very least, Andrew was absolutely stunned by her reaction. Of all the Senshi she had always seemed the most forgiving and loving besides Serena, and now faced with something like a past life lover he'd have expected her to be a little more understanding. "That isn't entirely tru-"

"Don't you dare defend him. Now, for the sake of our friendship Andrew I am going to end this conversation. If you have any questions about that subject, just ask him", Mina interrupted yet again, as she nodded her head to the left of them before she turned on her heel and stormed down the hallway.

Andrew looked over in the direction she had nodded her head and saw Kunzite in discussion with Nephrite walking towards him, Nephrite eyeing him with interest as they approached ever closer, probably wondering why his escort had suddenly stormed off. Though as Andrew met Kunzite's eyes he quickly realized that Kunzite knew exactly why Andrew had been left to himself. He nodded his head in acknowledgement before walking in the opposite direction of the residence halls, preferring to sit in the courtyard for a while. He overheard Nephrite ask Kunzite as he walked away, "Wonder what happened there."

"Nothing of any importance", he heard Kunzite reply. Andrew couldn't help but shake his head, knowing that a giant disaster was awaiting everyone in the negotiations, he only hoped he had the strength to help straighten things out and to keep it mildly peaceful.

…

Mina finally forced herself to slow down and breathe knowing that allowing her anger to grow and fester over something so seemingly trivial would only lead to her breaking something, and an even shorter fuse for the next round of that conversation. She was no fool, that would not be the last time she'd be asked of her past nor would she have to discuss it. It'd been years since she'd had to openly talk about it, not since they had fully regained their memories, just after the defeat of Metallia and after all the Shittenou had been laid to rest for what she had hoped would be for good. The subject had only been broached once after that, when Endymion had proposed their restoration. Much to his dislike the Senshi's heated response had forced him to seek support of it elsewhere and avoid talking over it with them ever again. Only until Kunzite had come to the Moon had she started to truly feel the enormity of his coming back. Seeing and speaking to him had certainly been trying but having to confront their past and what had really and truly happened between them besides comradery, with him well and alive and right in front of her, even if it was Andrew who was forcing her to, was too much. After taking a few calming breaths she forced herself to put the subject on hold and focus on where the hell she had stormed off to. It took a moment to take in her surroundings and properly locate herself on her mental map that was thousands of years old, one that she wasn't entirely sure was currently accurate. Sighing she looked to the side of her and her location became apparent. Looking around her she quickly scanned to see if she was alone, before opening the door that had clued her into where she was.

Stepping into the night air, she couldn't help but feel relief as she gazed upon the gardens of Elysion. They were completely restored and while they did not necessarily bring up the fondest of memories, she was glad to see them again. She couldn't help but smile a little as she remembered that these very gardens had been part of the reason that she and her fellow senshi had fallen for Earth. She only dared to take a step forward deciding that it wasn't best to begin an exploration of these gardens, even if it would slate her curiosity about whether or not Endymion had changed any part of it. But the fear of the ghosts of her past is what stopped her. Even just standing at the gardeners entrance she could practically see bits and pieces of the past play out before her very eyes. She could still hear her princess's laughter and could practically see her running away from her, towards her prince, towards their doom. Swallowing hard she quickly turned away and looked up, not expecting to see the ballroom's balcony, a famous and common architectural necessity of those ancient times. The lights were on and she briefly wondered why people would be using the ballroom at this time of night. She couldn't help but take a step forward yet again, though she quickly regretted it as she could hear the whispers of music, and conversations of long ago. It didn't take much for her past to engulf her in memories.

_She couldn't help but smirk with pride. No one had noticed their arrival or that there were a few extra guests at the masque ball, no one, not even him. No thanks to their newly mastered skills in glamour. Her beautiful gold hair was spun brown and her eyes shaded to a similar chestnut color. She wore a dress of deep gold and russet red, very much in the Terran fashion, including a rather tight and uncomfortable set of lacings that pulled the dress flush against her ribage. Her dress was billowy and far too heavy for her comfort, including the flared out long sleeves that started at the center of her upper arm, leaving her shoulders bare and allowing for a rather tempting view of her cleavage. Sucking in a breath she glanced around at the other masked faces, spotting ones that only appeared to be of those she did not know. Each one of them were carefully stationed all facing the direction of the middle of the dance floor, where the most precious thing in her life was dancing. As she looked upon her disguised princess, she couldn't help but notice that even with her glamour she still shone like a beacon. Serenity's soul was simply too bright to be covered up by such a magic as glamour and upon her entrance, it seemed that Endymion had been drawn immediately to her, knowing exactly who she was. A hint of a smile graced her lips, as much as she disliked the idea, she knew now. Only a true love could see past such magic, even if that love was surely to see a tragic ending. _

"_You shouldn't be here", a voice said from behind her, effectively startling her out of her reverie and drawing her back to the reality of the situation._

_It took only a few moments to register who's voice it was and even less time for her stamp out the annoyance of having been discovered as well as her childish 'humph'. She had been certain they had entered unseen and had fit in without drawing notice of any Terran._

_Crossing her arms, her eyes found Serenity again. "I promised her some time with him. We all did", she replied not bothering to turn around._

"_You shouldn't encourage them. If they were discovered their actions could be high treason, even if they are heirs to their own kingdoms." _

"_I'd be a hypocrite then", she near whispered finally turning to face him, meeting his cold and calculating blue eyes. He simply stared back at her, and she knew he was trying to read her, see past her defenses and guess at what she was thinking. He was after all a man whose skill at reading people and understanding their nature was superb and very well known. He was always right on target, it made him perfect at his job and was the very reason why he was considered the strongest of the four generals. She was his one exception though, for he never had had her pegged, the most intriguing thing on Earth for a man like him. _

"_What has happened between us is far different from what is happening between them", he replied all too calmly. _

_She looked away, unable to suppress the harsh stab of pain she had suddenly felt in her lungs that forced a hitch of her breath. "It does not matter how you look at it. It is still treason", she recovered quickly, quelling her rising emotion. _

_Before he could say another thing she opted for a retreat, "I am in no mood for arguing tonight General, if you'll excuse me." She knew he could at least read right through her excuse, knew that she was somehow injured by his words even though he was also aware that she fully agreed with them. _

_She found her excuse to avoid the Head General as she noticed another General approach her. She bowed deeply and greeted him, "My lord."_

_He did not reply as he offered her his hand and they walked to the dance floor, once they were pressed close he spoke, "You all risk too much."_

_She did not gasp in surprise for if any of the Generals were to discover them aside from Kunzite, it would be Zoisite. "How did you know", she asked with a hint of a smirk._

"_I have only ever seen and known one woman my Prince pays so much attention to and even if it weren't for that, your friend Amelia is poorly disguised as opposed to you others. She looks the same except she has for some reason chosen to adorn Litanya's colors tonight. Rather unfitting for her really", he replied in a matter of fact tone that usually would've drove her up the wall, except for the fact that his words stunned her._

_She glanced in the direction of Mercury and knew that the woman she was seeing was different from the woman he saw. For Mercury wore a glamour that made her hair appear long and blonde and her eyes a dull hazel. "The only reason I knew you to be who you were was because Kunzite deliberately sought you. And he seeks no woman."_

_She met his eyes then, all thoughts of Mercury and Zoisite's ability to see past her guise flew from her mind. She knew immediately that he was aware of Kunzite and her indiscretions. Something that was both dangerous and frightening. "You shouldn't fear me, I won't tell anyone. I am the only one who knows it is you he disappears to. The others just assume he is off working. I chanced upon his balcony while I was in the gardens one night and saw you arrive. Your princess was not here that night for Nephrite had just gone to the Moon to retrieve our prince."_

_"I thank you for your silence. Does he know that you are aware", she questioned her eyes glancing briefly at the man who remained where she had left him and had taken up her post of leaning up against one of the columns near the balcony._

_ "No, but I know he suspects", Zoisite replied also chancing a glance his way, before focusing on the beautiful woman before him. _

_ "Best not tell him then", she advised with a sympathetic smile knowing that Kunzite would get it out of him anyway, if the man really did suspect that Zoisite knew something. And he certainly wouldn't find out by means of just asking. _

_ Silence befell the two and she finally spoke up after glancing at Amelia, who had turned her eyes away upon the realization that Minette had caught her watching. "I see we are not the only ones who have fallen pray to the allure of a forbidden tryst", Minette couldn't help but comment, startling the General with the bluntness of her words._

_ He began to stutter out an explanation but she held up her hand, "I would've known anyway General. I come from a planet that thrives on the very power that consumes you. And do not dare deny that you feel any less, it is coming off of you in waves."_

_ She was surprised that instead of perhaps denying it vehemently or getting angry with her, he just smiled and shook his head in acceptance. "I should've known not to underestimate you. Our leader would not deal so intimately nor so frequently with a woman who was any less perceptive then him."_

_ She could only feign a smile, which she was sure he noticed, but would not press an answer for. "As my secret is safe with you, so shall yours be with me. And do not worry yourself over if she feels the same. You wouldn't be able to see her as she truly is unless she did", Minette replied with a genuine and encouraging smile, which grew as she saw realization dawn on him that the woman he saw was different from the one everyone else was seeing and that only a specific circumstance could describe why that was. Part of her silently regretted letting him in on this little fact, but knew that they would find out either way, some time or another. She saw him register that his life had changed and casting a glance at her dear friend she couldn't help but be glad that Amelia's would too. _

_ "General", she ventured to ask, pulling him out of his epiphany. Which caused him to look up and say a little uncharacteristically, "Huh?"_

_ "Perhaps it isn't me you should be dancing with", she suggested effectively halting their dance and backing away from him, smiling expectantly. For once it took him a moment or two to understand, but a slow smile formed on his face before he nodded his head and walked in the direction of her comrade. She immediately left the dance floor already noticing that she was being approached by another, though this one was not someone who knew her identity, simply a man who was experiencing lust. The rest of the night she spent at her post, which Kunzite had thankfully vacated so that he could go off on rounds. She'd had to turn away quite a few dances and even actively use her powers to divert men's attention away from her onto another. Finally, the moon rose high enough that she knew it was time to depart. Glancing over where she knew her second in command would be she nodded at the brunette who approached her recognizing that she'd been called. "It's time. Inform the others. You take her home, then notify the others to leave in half hour intervals starting with Litayna and ending in me", Minette ordered to her normally raven haired lieutenant whose only reply was a simple nod and a slight curtesy as if they were two Terrans in discussion and ending it. _

_Minette watched as Rayearia carefully walked by each of the girl's muttering orders stopping in different social circles along the way so as not to draw too much attention to her seeking those particular "guests" out. It wasn't long before Rayearia had reached her princess and removed her from the vicinity. Knowing that she would have awhile to wait before she could leave, she didn't mind accepting the next dance that was offered to her. The man was an older gentlemen, who after a glance at his ring finger, she knew was married and only sought a nice dance with a lovely young woman, something Minette could appreciate. "You know I was a little surprised that you accepted my dance", the man commented breaking their silence a few minutes into their dance._

_ "And why is that", she questioned, already guessing at the answer but interested in what he had to say none the less._

_ "You've already turned down so many young men tonight, especially the lords. And yet you've chosen to dance with an old man who is only here because his prince asked him to be", the man replied._

"_Well you seem like you're much more preferable company", she replied with all honesty._

"_Because I am not going to try to woo you", the man asked with a nod of his head and a smile on his own face, the wrinkles crinkling around his eyes in amusement. Minette couldn't help but admire the laugh lines on his face, briefly wondering if someday she would have any or enough to warrant a lifetime of happiness._

"_Well that, and you are far more handsome than any of those fools." This caused him to burst into laughter and Minette couldn't help but feel comforted by his hearty laughter. She could tell this man, even though he was born of a lowly status, was truly a much more beautiful person than any of the men she'd seen tonight._

"_You are too kind my lady but this old fool knows how he looks in the mirror. It's alright though, I understand why a beautiful woman would turn down so many suitors", the man continued._

"_And why is that", she asked, her curiosity suddenly piqued for she had already thought he had nailed the answer down._

"_Well only a woman like yourself would turn down so many handsome and young suitors if she were in love with another. Whoever this man is surely is one of the luckiest men on Earth", the man explained with a twinkle in his eye._

_ "I'm afraid sir that I am not in love. Simply just looking for a worry free night with some genuinely good and enduring people like yourself", Minette couldn't help but correct him, still in a way reeling from the words he had spoken of her._

_ "Oh forgive me. It's just that you are glowing in that way. I've seen many lovers in my life time and they always have the same glow about them. One, I believe that you have too", the man replied with a hearty smile with all knowing eyes, eyes that begged her to see what he did._

_ Minette just simply smiled as genuinely as she could muster and continued the dance, all the while telling herself in her head that the only reason he saw this 'glow' about her was because she came from the planet of love, and her soul had joined with the goddess of love when she had become her avatar. It was only natural that she would radiate with it, it was the source of her power after all. Once the dance was over, she left him and had a strange feeling that she had to get away, not really from him but herself as well. And as she walked out of a fairly discreet exit she glanced behind her, getting a feeling that she was being watched. There stood the man she had just danced with, smiling and with his hands behind his back. He just simply nodded his head and then turned and walked away, whistling to himself. She continued on her way until she found a small door, hidden away in an alcove that looked like it lead outside and suddenly she felt like she needed a breath of fresh air._

_ Stepping into the cool night air, she breathed in a sigh of relief as she realized she'd found an entry into the gardens. Glancing up she saw the ballroom balcony where she could still hear music drifting along the current of the wind. Sighing she decided she'd explore the gardens for awhile, she still had a good hour to do what she willed and while she had been here many times, she'd never seen it for more than a few moments since she'd been chasing her princess. The walk was a peaceful one and she was glad of some time alone to herself, finally she chose to stop and rest near a fountain that was in a secluded part of the garden. She tried to steer her thoughts clear of the man's words, but after witnessing two soul mate bonds in one night, it was much too hard to ignore. Her mind began reeling as she realized that she didn't know how Kunzite had recognized her when she was clearly wearing her glamour. Though quick to deny it she rationalized many reasons as to how he figured out her identity, after all she did decide to wear the most revealing dress that could possibly still be accepted by the much more conservative Terran community. Not to mention Kunzite was great at knowing people's behaviors, he could probably tell just by the way she was acting at the ball who she was. Still something in her warning system was going off, her heartbeat faster at the notion of it, even if she knew it was ridiculous. Her breathing became much more shallow and she found herself struggling for breath, which seemed to bother her even more for she had a feeling that it had nothing to do with any physical pressures. "Damn lacings", she muttered suddenly sitting up from her position on the edge of the fountain and trying to reach behind her back and loosen some of the strings that suddenly felt like they were constricting her ability to breathe, even though her mind told her that that was not the cause._

_ "You know a young lady shouldn't be out alone at night, let alone trying to undo her dress", the voice of the man her thoughts had just been centered around commented._

_ She froze in her movements and closed her eyes for a brief moment, 'just my luck' she couldn't help but think before she turned to face him slowly, her arms coming to her sides. "You know a gentlemen shouldn't be spying on a young lady doing just that", she countered, her voice changing to a much more calm and confident tone._

_ "And what makes you think I am a gentlemen", he questioned, his eyebrow arching just a bit._

_ "Why your reputation my lord and you do seem like a man who is concerned with his reputation, wouldn't want to sully that uniform of yours now would you", she challenged, before turning her back on him, effectively dismissing him without having to use words. She continued with her struggle with the lacings, feeling as though the restriction on her lungs had gotten worse. _

_ He, however, ignored her clear dismissal and instead approached silently. She closed her eyes for a brief moment as she felt his hands move hers away and take up the task she was unable to do by herself. It took all of her strength to control her breathing as she felt him loosen the lacings, for the feel of the tips of his fingers brushing against her skin as he worked caused tingles, she wasn't too comfortable with having. She felt some of the constriction release, and was grateful though she couldn't help but remark bitterly as realization dawned on her, "You're very experienced in unlacing dresses for a gentlemen." Part of her regretted her words, but another told her it was needed. Her walls had to be up and guarded, especially now that she knew. _

_ Before she had an idea of what was happening she was spun around to face him, his hands gripping her shoulders tightly and he gave her a good shake, "Enough of your games Minette." For a brief moment she was shocked by the anger she saw in his eyes and felt in his grip._

_ Feeling her temper flare, she yanked herself out of his grip and stepped back, glaring heatedly. "I am not playing games, General."_

_ "Your actions tonight speak differently. Not only are you endangering your princess by bringing her here and encouraging her further involvement with Endymion, but you are facilitating another forbidden tryst. One between my third in command and one of your own soldiers. Now I don't give a damn what you do with your princess and your senshi, but when you affect the safety of my prince that's a whole other matter. Zoisite has a duty and he needs no distraction, especially not an illegal one. He has much more important matters to focus on besides the fancies of some silly woman", Kunzite lectured her._

_ She could feel her anger swelling with each word as well as another more painful feeling, one she wasn't sure she wanted to confront. "Don't you dare doubt my capabilities as a commander and protector to my princess. If I wasn't absolutely sure she'd be safe I wouldn't bring her here, at all. And while I had once thought you to be a brilliant strategist I seem to doubt you now. Did it ever occur to you that a union between our two kingdoms through marriage can bring us all peace and settle this endless feud? Their love is something far stronger then I have ever seen, it can only bring good things. As for Zoisite and Mercury, I refuse to put an end to a bond like theirs. And let me inform you that love is not something silly or to be taken lightly General. Though I don't suppose a man like you could ever understand. The ways of stoicism, which you so subscribe, forbids feeling, let alone something as powerful as love."_

_ "A man like me huh? Well what about a woman like yourself? What would you know of love? You who gives it up for free and with how many men? On my planet that is not love, that is lust. Tell me princess how many other men do you run to at night when you're through with me", he countered furiously, he began to open his mouth and further comment but a resounding slap to his face halted him from doing so._

_ He was absolutely stunned and as he met her eyes, he saw tears forming and waiting to spill over in her eyes. Her voice was strained when she spoke, but her strength still radiating none the less, "Don't you dare comment on what you know nothing of. Aside from being in my bed general you know nothing about me made obvious by your careful choice of words. And just so you know, on my planet, suppressing your emotions is not an act of strength, but simply the excuse of a coward." She took another step back and began to call on her power, feeling a desperate need to get away from Earth and most importantly, away from him. _

_ As she began to fade away she spoke, "And to answer your inquiry there is no other man I run to at night though after tonight I'm sure there will be." She refused to meet his eyes preferring not to see his emotionless reaction and closed her eyes as she felt the gravitational pull towards the Moon. _

…

Mina took in a heavy breath as she felt herself released from the prison of her memories. Opening her eyes she quickly glanced behind her to see if she was alone, knowing that fate had a funny way of repeating circumstances but was much relieved to see no other occupant in the garden around her. Though she could not shake the feeling that she was being watched, even though she was alone. She looked around her, even trying to see into the distanced windows to see if there was any such watcher, but alas she saw nothing. Sighing in relief she let her posture sag as she let herself reflect upon that memory, in particular. That had been the night she had learned that she was in love with Kunzite, a hard realization for a warrior who had sworn herself to a life centered on her duty. It was much harder to take in because not only had she fallen for a Terran, someone who was seen as a lesser being on her world, but for a man who was just as committed to his duty as herself. A man who could not and in all probability would not love her back. And what was worse, was that had just the beginning of her end as a much more sharp realization had begun to dawn on her that night, though it had only been an inkling then. She hadn't learned the full truth of her circumstance until later and just before her demise as well. She let out another sigh as she felt a prick in her chest, near her heart. Briefly touching the area, she forced herself to relax. It took a few moments, but once she had quelled the resurfacing of more memories she stood up and decided to leave this deceiving garden. It did not offer peace as it would to most occupants, for her and perhaps for her fellow senshi and Queen it brought only ghosts of a time they might be better off forgetting. Her walk back to the door was brisk and as she reached for the door she was surprised to see it open. Her breath caught in her throat as she saw light blonde hair. "Oh Zoisite", she greeted as she quickly realized who it was, quickly suppressing the slight disappointment she felt.

"There you are. I'd been looking for you. Your maid said that you hadn't returned to your room after dinner", Zoisite replied.

"Oh I'm sorry. I just needed a breath of fresh air. I was actually just heading back now. Ummm…what were you looking for me for", she questioned, surprised. It was around 11 at night, what could Zoisite possibly be seeking her out for was beyond her.

"I was just checking to see that everything, accommodations and the service was to your liking", Zoisite said somewhat hesitantly. Mina could see right through his lie, a man who was just checking on her well being would not go out of his way to search in the gardens to find her. She just simply smiled and nodded her head, knowing that he knew his excuse was lame.

"It was all excellent. Would you mind escorting me to my room. It is late and a young woman shouldn't be alone so late at night", she asked, saving him the trouble of him offering and insisting, knowing that he would. Despite her being there for diplomacy there was still little trust between them. And she found that she couldn't blame him.

"It would be my pleasure", he replied, gratitude in his eyes for her understanding though he would not say it out loud. That would mean he admitted the true nature of his search for her.

"So how did you know where to find me", she asked curiously. Looking up into his eyes, she saw her answer.

"Lucky guess", he lied. A huge part of her wanted to deny the truth she could see on his face, that there was no way HE could know where she would go when she was flustered. He didn't know her, not really. She was a different woman from the one he knew. Perhaps someone had seen her go into the garden. But despite all her rationalizing, she couldn't deny what her heart knew. She never could, in this life or the last. And as she entered the doorway into the palace she glanced at the balcony nearby, not surprised to see him there.

**Authors Note: MUAHAHAHA! You didn't see Vargas coming now did you? The resurrection of the Generals was always just the tip of the iceberg in what led to Serenity and Endymion's divorce. Can't just have one little itty bitty reason like that break up our favorite couple now can I? I'm certain I have left you with some questions about this guys role and there are tons of stuff left to be answered. That'll all be coming soon. **


End file.
